The Best of Both
by Maiko Hime
Summary: A strange accident brings Gotenks in to existence in his own body. As Trunks and Goten scrape together to try to get the fusion under control he causes major havoc in the heart of a young woman. This starts out all fluffy and seems to move fast but there is a lot more to this than you know. So keep reading to find out! Gotenks/OC slight Goten/OC & Trunks/OC. Upgraded the Rating!
1. Chapter 1

~HEY GUYS! I know what you're thinking! GEEZ MAIKO ANOTHER STORY! Yeah well :p Yes another story. I've always had a crush on Gotenks. ALWAYS. Sssshhh...don't tell my husband. LOL. Anyways this is a stupid little cheesy story I came up with. Its going to seem like its moving a little fast but I promise it will all pan out in the end. I literally wrote two chapters in one sitting. It just spewed out of me. Please be kind and review and let me know what you think! ~

~I don't own DBZ or any of the affiliated characters (If I did I would have a whole Saiyan Harem)

* * *

><p><strong>The Best of Both<strong>

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>It was just supposed to be a training exercise that was all. No one could have foreseen the events that would come to pass next. Goten and Trunks had been fusing for years creating the warrior known as Gotenks. Many battles had required them to fuse and use him to fight many an enemy. Over the years they would train in their fused form and were able to acquire the ability to remain in the fusion longer than just half an hour. Little did they know what this new talent would be capable of?<p>

Usually they split from the fusion rather effortlessly and without harm. There was always a blinding light that would erupt and Goten and Trunks would be in their separate bodies once more. This time however it was as if someone set off a bomb. Both men were thrown violently back from the ending of the fusion.

Goten groaned rubbing his head sitting up. "Ow...man what the hell happened?"

Dark eyes focused and saw a large glowing orb in a small crater. Goten spied Trunks across the way fallen as well seeming to be feeling the effects just like he was. The lavender haired hybrid rubbed his own forehead before his eyes focused on the orb.

"Damn...what is that?" He asked

"Hey man you all right?" Goten called Trunks noticed he was about 20 feet away

"Yeah I think so. How about you?" Trunks asked

"I'm good. Just got a massive headache." Goten said

Both men stood looking at the orb curiously. They were not able to say another word or take a step before a bright flash emanated from the orb. They watched as a figure emerged crouched down on one knee. They gawked as they recognized the person as he stood from his crouched position. It was Gotenks the very being they created when fused together.

"Kame..." Goten breathed

"This can't be good." Trunks choked

Gotenks looked down at his hands in surprise clenching and unclenching his fists slowly. He looked at Trunks and then back to Goten.

"I'm free." He said

Trunks stopped gawking shaking his head in disbelief "What the hell are you?"

Gotenks smirked looking at him. "Isn't it obvious Trunks?"

"Oh man! This isn't really happening?" Goten cried

"Oh it is happening you idiot. I'm finally free of you." Gotenks chuckled with a grin

"HEY...who are you calling an idiot! You're a part of me you know!"

Trunks slapped a hand to his forehead. "Goten SHUT UP! And you can't be Gotenks! That is our fusion."

Gotenks crossed his arms scowling "Oh really? Than you explain this genius."

"Yeah! It's just a stupid trick!" Goten snapped

"Tell us who you really are and what you are doing here?" Trunks growled

"Idiots both of you...to think you made me." Gotenks said with a smirk hovering off the ground

"Oh shit!" Goten cried as he suddenly fazed out of sight

"QUICK! After him!" Trunks called following both demi-sayains shooting off into the sky after him.

It was a quiet day at the library not unlike any other. She had already put away all the returned books. Then she had gone up and down the aisles checking to make sure everything was zoned and in its proper place. Then she had checked the computer database and found all of the overdue books and printed out notices. Following that she folded them neatly and put them in envelopes stamping them and put them in the outgoing mail bin. Now she was just bored sitting at reference desk looking at a magazine.

Merilee had been an Assistant Librarian for five years. She had been a student at the university but than her grandmother got sick and she dropped out to take care of her. When her grandmother died she had planned to go back to school but never had. So here she was a college dropout, five years later, stuck at 25. She couldn't exactly say she hated her life it was just so monotonous.

Suddenly the whole building seemed to vibrate. She yelped in surprise nearly falling out of her chair. It only a last a moment and stopped. Hearing car alarms in the distance outside she wandered if it was an earthquake. But then again it could very well be another alien or android attack many remembered fondly those years when the earth seemed to be plagued with one threat after another. She stood coming out from behind her desk curiously.

"Merilee hurry!" She turned to see Vincent the head librarian rushing past her "We're going to the basement."

"It was probably just an earthquake." She said

"We're not taking any chances come on let's go."

Merilee started to follow Vincent to the stair case but she stopped short by the door. She never knew exactly why she stopped to look by the glass doors but all she saw was a body lying on the ground. A gasp left her mouth and she ran out of the doors to the fallen person. Lying in a small body shaped crater was a large muscled man. He had odd black and purple spiked hair with a large widow's peak. He was wearing very odd clothing. She knelt next to him.

Gotenks laid on the ground in surprise. His power wasn't as great as he originally thought Trunks had knocked him flat out of the sky. He lay out of breath on the asphalt his body perfectly outlines in a small crater. He sat up just a young woman knelt down to him.

He looked up at her seeing bright green eyes magnified by large glasses. Waves of chestnut hair escaped from a tight French twist with a pen stuck in it. She knelt next to him in simple grey slacks and a blue button up 3/4 shirt. He eyed her curiously as she approached. She was small and delicate looking but those large green eyes locked on to him and froze for a moment.

"Oh my goodness. Are you okay sir?" She asked concerned

He blinked a few times realizing she was addressing him. "Yeah I'm good just got knocked around a little bit."

Merilee gasped seeing a deep cut on his temple and blood running down his cheek. "Oh no you're hurt. Quick come inside and let's call an ambulance."

"Lady I don't think that will be..."

His senses prickled feeling Goten and Trunks nearing. Without a second thought he jumped up and grabbed the woman by the waist and ducked behind a column outside the building she had just exited.

Merilee had only wanted to make sure he was all right nothing more. What she didn't expect was to be grabbed and pressed close to a hard muscular body. In the time she had briefly talked to him she didn't realize just how big he was. Before she could scream he clapped a large and strong hand over her mouth.

"Quiet!" he hissed in her ear she instantly froze as his warm breath brushed over her earlobe.

Gotenks watched from around the column to see Goten and Trunks land seeing the crater from his body.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know? Do you sense him?" Trunks asked

"No I don't that's weird." Goten said

"He could just be covering his Ki." Trunks implied

Gotenks listened surprised realizing he wasn't doing anything to try and mask his Ki. Apparently they couldn't sense him at all. That was interesting indeed.

"Let's look around he couldn't have gone far." Goten suggested Trunks nodded and they hovered in the air once again before taking off.

Gotenks let out a relieved breath once they were gone. He heard a squeak he realized he was still holding tight to the woman. He quickly let her go.

"Oh...my bad."

Merilee gasped stumbling way from him back away a few feet. Gotenks watched her curiously seeing her crooked glasses and flushed cheeks he smirked lightly. She was kind of cute. Her hair had fallen down in all the commotion falling in long waves over her petite shoulders.

"WH-who are you?" she gaped at him

"The name is Gotenks." He said point his thumb at himself

"Why were those two looking for you?" Merilee asked concerned remembering hearing two men's voices

"That doesn't matter what is your name cutie?" he asked grinning stepping closer to her. She smelled really good.

Her cheeks turned a deep scarlet color brighter than before as she backed a step away. "Merilee Hahn."

"Hm I like it."

She cleared her throat frowning shaking herself out of her stupor because of the strange yet extremely attractive man. "Anyways Mr. Gotenks, I'm glad you're alright. You should really get that cut looked at. I have to get back to work. Have a nice day." with that she all but ran back inside the Library feeling chills go up her spine as she still felt his obsidian gaze on her.

He watched her walk away staring curiously after her before his lips curled into a devious smirk.

Merilee had to chalk today up as one of the strangest of her life. After leaving the odd man she immediately went downstairs into the basement with her coworkers. They stayed down there for a couple of hours before they received a call from the police stating it was safe to come out of the shelter. Apparently Capsule Corp was just participating in some experiments or something. It didn't explain the strange man from earlier. She shook it off and concentrated on her work.

Soon it was time to go home she gathered her purse and cardigan before exiting the building. Taking the bus home she reached her apartment and entered it locking her door and sliding the chain into place. She immediately kicked off her shoes and went to her bed room. She took down her hair shaking out the waist length strands scratching her scalp she changed into a comfortable pair of yoga pants and oversized sweater.

With a yawn she exited her bedroom intent on cooking something for dinner when she stopped and about had a heart attack right in her hallway. There on her sofa was none other than that strange man Gotenks. He was kicked back as if it was the most natural thing in the world to be in her apartment without any explanation. He had his eyes closed but he smiled cracking them open obsidian depths focusing on her.

"Hey."

She shrieked in terror grabbing whatever she could reach and throwing at him. It happened to be a book, a pillow, and even a vase. Gotenks jumped up dodging each of the objects arms crossed as he stared at them curiously as they whizzed past his head. He had to give it to her she had good aim and a heck of an arm despite her size.

"GET OUT!" She snapped

"Hey calm down cutie." he said

"D-don't call me that! GET OUT YOU STALKER!"

Merilee picked up her lamp next holding it high above her head to toss next. She barely blinked before she felt strong hands gripping her wrists and she was suddenly pressed against the wall.

Gotenks didn't think the woman would have an all-out panic attack when she saw him. Given her reaction he figured it wasn't the best idea to surprise her so suddenly. He didn't think it was an issue sneaking into her apartment from her balcony and unlocked sliding door. All the Z fighters regularly exited and entered from windows if he remembered correctly. Right now he had a good hold on her and she looked at him in terror. She trembled in his grasp and he felt guilt gnawing at his gut.

"Please don't hurt me!"

He scowled looking down at her trembling form. He let go of her backing up a few inches. Merilee took a deep breath still pressed against the wall using it for support still holding the lamp.

"Stop freaking out I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you doing here?" she squeaked not wanting to set the lamp down just yet.

"Well I didn't have anywhere else to go." He said scratching his head "It seemed like a good idea."

Merilee sighed walking past him and setting the lamp down on her end table. She picked up what she could of her haphazard weapons lying around the living room ignoring him for a moment. He stood silent watching her. Her vase was cracked in a few pieces so for the moment she left that before turning to look at Gotenks.

"What do you want?" She questioned cautiously

"Well I'm hungry and I need a place to stay. You're the first and only person I know so...yeah." He said honestly

"I can feed you but you can't stay here." She said scowling

"Well I think I can change your mind." he said huskily coming closer to her inhaling that enticing scent from before.

"Stop that! It's creepy."

He laughed "But you're so cute when you blush. Come on cutie I have some nasty people after me. Let me stay."

She groaned "NO. You can stay until I go to bed than you have to leave!"

"I'll take that." Walking to the couch and lounging on it once again.

"C-can you please take your shoes off if you are going to sit on my couch not to mention you're filthy! Don't sit on my couch at all!" She snapped angrily. It might be second hand but she had still paid for it and it was her only piece of furniture in her living room for sitting.

Startled he jumped back up looking down at his clothes. The baggy white pants were torn in a few places and covered in dirt. His vest was dusty and his skin tight brown shirt was dotted with the blood from his cut on his temple. "Uh yeah…I guess I am."

He had never had to worry about staying clean because he had only existed for an hour or two at the most before he separated back into Goten and Trunks. He realized just how much he didn't know. He had knowledge from Trunks and Goten's memories but none of his own.

"Well you need to get cleaned up. Go take a shower and give me your clothes I'll wash them for you." She said pointing towards the bathroom. He shrugged and took off his vest followed by his gloves. Then came his shirt. Merilee stood watching in awe gawking a moment seeing the rippling abs peeking out from under his shirt. He was topless as he kicked off his boots and then reached for the sash on his waist.

"Whoa! Wait!"

He paused looking at her curiously "What?"

"You don't just strip in someone's living room." She scolded face bright and frowning at his lack of sense

"Oh." He said shrugging.

Merilee looked at him wondering if this innocent thing was just an act. She grabbed his muscular forearm and led him towards the bathroom. He followed her without a fight looking down at her small thin hands on his elbow and forearm. Her touch was light and warm.

"All right go in there and take a shower. Just leave your pants in there I'll get them later."

"Sure." He shrugged going in.

She watched as he didn't even bother to shut the door. Merilee caught herself just standing there watching a moment as he grabbed his sash again. She quickly reached forwards and grabbed the door knob slamming it shut. She then quickly ran away grabbing his clothes and making a beeline for her washer and dryer. Wash she insane! A crazy man with multicolored hair and weird pajama clothes was in her apartment. He was in her apartment NAKED in her bathroom. All of her senses seemed to have gone out the window. Strangely enough she knew he was powerful and he hadn't hurt her. Plus she couldn't say she wasn't curious about him. That and he had smelled so good today when she was pressed to him. It made her skin tingle remembering. She tried to ignore it and keep her thoughts on the task at hand.

Merilee borrowed some clothes from her neighbor, a war veteran, a simple pair of black sweat pants and a blue tank top. She left them folded up outside of the door pf her bathroom. She knocked on it and let Gotenks know they were there. It was a half hour before he emerged. Merilee was trying to read a book in the living room but couldn't concentrate. She was happy to see him exit fully clothed holding his pants. She set her book down and grabbed them from him and put them in the washer starting it. Merilee turned to walk back to the living room but bumped into Gotenks who was standing right behind her. He had to be at least 6'2 and weight a good 200 or so pounds of pure muscle. He looked down at her curiously as she gaped at him. Her eyes were wide and mouth open her hair splayed out over her shoulders as the overly sized sweater sagged down revealing a bit of her collarbone.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me." She huffed holding her chest

He chuckled "Sorry. You startle too easily."

She frowned "No I don't I'm just not used to someone being so close to me. Don't you know anything about personal space? That's the third time today you've gotten so close to me."

"Uh….no." He said confused

She sighed realizing she should have known better to ask. So far he seemed to have the mentality of a twelve year old. Trying to undress in front of her without a clie. Barging into her apartment like it was nothing. "Anyways. You said you were hungry right? I can order pizza I don't really have a lot to eat."

"Sure. Whatever you want." He said shrugging not caring what kind of food it was just as long it was food.

"Okay. How many? Probably two would probably do it." She said grabbing her cell phone to dial the pizzeria down the street

"Actually I'd probably make it like five." He said honestly

"FIVE!" Merilee cried in surprise

"Or maybe six if you want any of it." He added putting a hand on his chin thinking

She glared at him "I'm orderomg two and if you're hungry later you're just going to have to figure that out on your own."

"Okay, okay." He said holding up his hands in defense

Merilee ordered the pizzas going back to the living room and picking up her book curling up on her couch. The couch dipped as he sat beside her. She glanced up at him as he folded his arms and sat back slumping on the couch. "I'm bored. Don't you have a television or something to watch?"

"No. I can't afford cable." She said honestly

"Oh." He said disappointed pouting

She smiled seeing his sulky form and he glanced at her curiously "What?"

"You look like a little kid with your arms folded and all pouty." She said amused

"What! I do not! I'll have you know lady I'm one of the strongest warriors in the universe." He boasted

"Okay." She said rolling her eyes and going back to her book. Boy did he have an ego.

"You don't believe me?" He asked scowling

"No I didn't say that it's just you were lying in a hole today with a pretty nasty knock to your head. If you're one of the strongest in the universe how did you end up like that?" She questioned him directly closing her book and looking at him suspiciously

"Come to think of it you said someone was after you? Why would that be? Did you do something wrong?" She asked accusingly staring pointedly at him.

"No I didn't do anything wrong I'm one of the good guys I've fought monsters and saved humans like you several times. The reason those guys are after me is I'm better than them and they know it and I'm finally free to do what I want instead of fighting all the damn time." He said defensively

Merilee looked at him confused but he seemed to be telling the truth although in a very egotistical air. "All right but I will call the police if you do anything weird."

He snorted "Like they could stop me."

"Oh my god what is so special about you? I mean you look strong but I'm sure there are other guys like you out there." Merilee said

"Oh you want proof huh? Okay." He said grinning standing up to his full height

Merilee's eyes widened as he knelt and literally picked up her couch with one hand with her on it. She shrieked in surprise grabbing the arm of the couch and looking down at him in shock. Next he smirked seeing her shocked expression and easily tilted the couch and she lost her balance falling off. She only fell a few inches before his free arm caught her and cradled beneath her knees as she grabbed around his neck out of instinct to hold on. Her wide green eyes looked into his dark depths which were sparking with mirth teasing her. He set the couch down and shifted her into his arms so he was cradling her like a baby as she gawked at him.

"Do you need more proof cutie?" he said huskily

"S-so you can pick up a couch. I've heard of…"

"Kame you're stubborn. Okay than." He huffed and walked towards her balcony

"Hey! What are you doing!" she screamed as made his way to the door kicking it open with his barefoot and stepping out onto her small patio. She tried to wiggled out of his grasp but his grip was too strong.

"Giving you more proof. You better hold on." He warned her

"What…do you….mean?" she said in a small voice

He flashed her a mischievous smile before hopping onto the railing perfectly balanced. She screamed closing her eyes and grabbing on to him. Merilee's heart pounded in her chest and all her senses were screaming. He was literally standing on the railing looking down onto the street about 20 feet below.

"All right I believe you! I believe you!" she cried desperately

"I think you still need a little bit more convincing." He whispered in her ear

"NO! I'm good I promise."

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes absolutely! Please put me down!" she begged her eyes still squeezed shut.

"I don't think you want me to do that." Gotenks chuckled

Merilee opened her eyes looking down and she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out other than a pitiful gasp. Below her was the city and they were a few hundred feet in the air. He watched her pale and she shoved her face into his chest glasses and all and started shaking uncontrollably. Her breathing became erratic and he felt something hot and wet on his shirt. He also smelled the saltiness of her tears.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked concerned

"I-I hate….heights." she squeaked

"It's all right I've got you." He said trying to reassure her

"Please. Please take me back." She said with a sob.

He didn't say anything else feeling guilt gnawing at his stomach as he descended slowly to her balcony and walked back inside her apartment. Gotenks only wanted to tease her he hadn't meant to terrify the woman. He set her down on the couch watching as she took off her glasses and took deep calming breaths trying to relax and wiping the tears from her eyes. He knelt down frowning touching her quivering hands with one of his own.

"Hey. I'm sorry I guess I didn't…."

WHAP!

His head snapped to the side in surprise as she slapped him. It actually hurt too looking at her angry green eyes still heavy with tears he cradled his cheek in surprise. He'd never been hit by a woman before.

"GET OUT." She said in a harsh whisper

He sighed scowling standing t"All right don't get your panties in a twist lady I'll go."

Gotenks huffed grabbed his boots and jerking them on. He realized his clothes were still in the wash. "I'm coming back for my clothes though."

He barely ducked the lamp hurled at him before running out the balcony door and flying off into the night. Realizing he didn't have anywhere to go he didn't get too very far. He came back sitting on the roof and listening. He really hadn't meant to be such an ass to her. All of this was new for him. He had never experienced such weird emotions and never felt so hopeless. He had been created for one purpose and one purpose only and that was too fight.

All he had were bits and pieces from Trunks and Goten. He knew he liked girls that was for sure. He knew he liked Merilee she was pretty and she smelled good. However he didn't know what to do with a girl or how to make her like him. In fact he didn't know a lot of things and the more he thought about it the more helpless he felt. He realized that humans were fragile after tonight physically and mentally he scowled rubbing his head. He heard the balcony door open again and he was surprised to see Merilee come out looking around. He heard her sigh and set a pizza box on the chair and his folded up clothes. She went back inside and the light switched off.

He waited a few minutes before descending onto the balcony and grabbing his clothing and the pizza box before going back to the roof. He ate the pizza in silence looking down and lost deep in thought again wondering what he should do next. Gotenks glanced up at the sky looking at the stars and ate in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

~Another Chapter! R&R PLEASE!~

* * *

><p><strong>The Best of Both <strong>

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Merilee woke the next day to get ready for work. She wondered if last night was a dream. Looking out on her balcony she saw the clothing gone she had washed for Gotenks and the sweat pants and shirt he borrowed lying in a heap on the chair. The pizza box was also gone. She shrugged it off and went about her day. Even though her thoughts of the strange events wouldn't leave her alone and kept teasing her mind. She began to wonder if he was okay out there by himself? Did he really have nowhere to go? Didn't he have a home? What if he got cold last night? What if that injury to his head was worse than she thought and he needed medical attention? She had to fight away the guilt twisting in her gut. He wasn't a stray dog! It was not rational to be obsessing over someone she had just met. No matter how good looking or good he smelled. She pulled out a book after boarding the bus trying to distract her. Although she had to squeeze her knees together to try and block certain sensations.<p>

Getting off the bus holding her shoulder bag she walked still reading the book. Merilee knew the way to work like the back of her hand from the bus stop and didn't need to really pay much attention while she walked other than dodging the occasional body. She wore her hair in a simple side braid today and black slacks with a blue peasant blouse and black ballerina flats. As she walked she didn't notice the crater from Gotenks body still on the sidewalk in front of the library left there from yesterday with a few orange cones around it in warning. She let out a shriek as she tumbled forwards her leg twisting under her painfully and her book flying across the side walk along with her glasses. She groaned in pain feeling her body already starting to ache from the fall.

Trunks had come by the library again today trying to see if he could pick up any Ki signature from the wandering Gotenks. He had to find him as soon as possible Gotenks was the absolute definition of chaos. They didn't have any clue yet to how exactly he was free and running around. He hoped there was a logical explanation and some new threat wasn't trying to cause trouble. He was disappointed to again find no sign of him other than the outline of his body in the sidewalk. He was just about to leave when he heard a feminine scream and a thud. His head turned and his gazed settled on a young woman having fallen into the hole left from where he had knocked Gotenks out of the sky. Her book and glasses were lying haphazard on the ground as she groaned sitting up searching desperately for them. Never one to leave a helpless girl by herself he came over to her kneeling and retrieving her glasses.

"Hey are you all right?"

Merilee heard a smooth baritone ask her if she was okay. She couldn't see two feet in front of her face without her glasses. The only thing she could distinguish was a blurry image of someone with purple hair.

"Um…I think so."

"All right. Here you go." Trunks handed her the glasses

Merilee slipped them on and blinked several times her eyes adjusting. She gasped thinking she saw Gotenks the face looked just like him. Trunks was surprised by her look of recognition but it quickly faded. Merilee realized it wasn't him but it looked an awfully lot like him. The same color purple his hair was the same shade as Gotenks'. Also that skin tone was a dead match as well. However locking eyes with him she saw gorgeous sky blue eyes instead of obsidian. That and he wore a business suit which she couldn't imagine Gotenks wearing ever.

"Do I know you?" Trunks asked curious

Merilee snapped out of her trance blinking rapidly and flushed "Oh. No. Sorry you just looked like someone I know. Well sort of."

He smiled "Oh? Who?"

"Um…." She remembered Gotenks telling her someone was after him

"Oh I forget his name it's been such a long time since I've seen him." She said lying

Trunks chuckled she was kind of cute. "Here take my hand I'll help you up."

Merilee complied grasping his hand and he pulled her up easily. That was when pain shot through her leg and she cried out stumbling. Trunks caught her easily enough about the shoulders steadying her startled at her cry of pain.

"Looks like you might have hurt something actually." He said glancing down at her leg he saw her ankle scraped and bleeding and starting to swell. He had had enough injuries in his time to recognize a strained ankle when he saw one. The petite joint was starting to color too with a dark red soon to be purple bruise.

"Oh no I'm fine. Thank you for your help it was nice meeting you." She said pulling out of his grasp hobbling she quickly grabbed her book and started to climb the stairs which with a bruised ankle was a bad idea. Any weight on it and it screamed in pain. She let out a whimper grabbing the hand rail stumbling again.

"Hey. Wait." He called jogging up the stairs after her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine really I just need to make it up the stairs and sit down." She said faking a smile

"I don't believe you. I really think you should get off that ankle and go see a doctor." He said firmly

"It's not that bad. I promise. I'm a big girl I can handle it." She said trying to wave him off

"I'm not taking 'NO' for an answer." He said frowning narrowing his eyes at her. She flushed realizing that was a very familiar look.

"Um okay…."

"Good. Here put your arm around my shoulders my limo and driver are right over there. We'll take you to the hospital." He offered

"You really don't have too." Merilee said in surprise she didn't really fancy getting in a car with a total stranger handsome or not.

"You're stubborn aren't you?" He said with a displeased tone.

"It's just I barely know you…."

"Oh. Yes I should have introduced myself. I'm Trunks Briefs." He said

"T-trunks Briefs!" She stuttered in surprise knowing now where she recognized him from.

He laughed "I see you've heard of Me."

"Um. Yes. You're the president of Capsule Corporation."

"I am. Now. What is your name?" he asked with a smile making her blush

"Merilee. Merilee Hahn." She said softly in disbelief realizing she was in the arms of one of the world's most eligible bachelors. Her heart leapt into her throat and if he wasn't holding on to her she might crumple to the ground and not from her weak ankle.

"It's nice to meet you Merilee. Please will you let me take you to the hospital?" He pleaded

"All right."

Merilee couldn't believe she had ridden in a limo with Trunks briefs and he had personally escorted her to the hospital. He had even called her work and told them what had happened. He also insisted on paying for the hospital bill too even though her injury had nothing to do with him and more of her own klutziness. Her ankle was turned out was not sprained or broken just scraped up with some bruising. After an ice pack and some pain killers she was a lot better able to put pressure on it again. The doctor urged her to stay off her feet for a few days and rest and she would be fine. Other than that he released her with a clean bill of health and an ace wrap on her ankle and a prescription for some pain medication.

Merilee was discharged and she was trying to slip on her shoes and hobble out before she had to face Trunks again. She was mortified enough about being babied by the billionaire and didn't want the extra attention. After last night she had enough of devastatingly handsome men. She didn't get far at all before she was caught by Trunks who was standing in the hallway with a tall, shaggy, black haired man with very familiar obsidian eyes dressed in jeans and a button up shirt right by the elevators her escape route. His dark eyes focused on her and she stopped staring again just like she had done to Trunks earlier. Surely Gotenks was related to these two somehow. There were too many weird coincidences here.

Goten had looked all over the city for Gotenks and found no trace of him. He was about ready to give up and go home as night settled in on the city when Trunks called him. He told him that he was at the hospital with a young woman who had hurt her ankle.

"Wow how chivalrous of you buddy." Goten teased

"Shut up. There is just something about her I can't quite put my finger on." Trunks said

"Hmm. Why do you think that?" Goten asked curious

"Well she looked at me earlier like she knew me and not because I'm the president of Capsule Corporation." He said

"Hmmm. Do you think she ran into Gotenks?" Goten asked speculating

"It's a good possibility. She works at the library right in front of where I knocked him out of the sky before he disappeared yesterday. He could have gone into the library and she met him there."

"Yeah sounds fishy to me. Has she said anything else?" Goten pondered curious

"Not really. She is really shy. It's kind of cute actually." Trunks chuckled

"Oh yeah? Sounds like you have a thing for her. Is she hot?" Goten asked grinning

"What! I barely know the girl." Trunks snapped

"Whatever. Is she hot?" Goten asked again hopeful

"She's all right. Kind of a like a bookish cute type. She had really nice eyes." He commented blushing lightly

"Well I got to see this myself. I'll be right there." Goten said excited

Trunks groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. Goten arrived shortly after grinning like a fox making Trunks frown.

"Look you idiot don't do anything to frighten her. She may have some information we need and I won't have you scaring her." Trunks warned glaring at him

"Oh. Protective are we?" Goten teased

Both of them turned at the same time feeling her approach. Merilee looked at them in surprise. Trunks quickly intervened so as not to intimidate her. She was so small and timid like a baby deer almost.

"Hey there how are you feeling?" Trunks asked concerned

"Oh I'm fine. Nothing a few days rest won't fix." Merilee said smiling

"That's good. I'm glad it wasn't anything serious. Merilee this is my best friend Goten Son." He said introducing the man beside him.

Goten gave her a wide and bright smile that made you want to smile back. He walked forwards and held out his hand she shook it smiling. "Hello. It's nice to meet you Merilee."

"It's nice to meet you too." She said smiling back

"Trunks didn't tell me you were so pretty." He said with a sly smile winking at her flirtatiously

She blushed straight to her roots. Trunks scowled "You'll have to excuse my friend here. He lacks a bit of manners when it comes to women."

"Oh come on Trunks you said she was cute!" Goten said teasingly

"Goten! You don't just say thing like that! Have some decency." Trunks said blushing himself

Merilee outright laughed smiling at the two "It's all right. Thank you for the compliment Mr. Son. Also thank you very much for your kindness and generosity Mr. Briefs but I really need to get home."

She walked carefully forwards towards the exit before Trunks stopped her pressing the elevator button "I would feel much better if you would let me take you home."

"Yeah. You're still hurt you shouldn't be walking." Goten said earning a glare from Trunks as he butted in.

"Really Mr. Briefs you've done enough and Mr. Son I promise I will only walk just enough to get home. I was going to take the bus." She said growing exceedingly uncomfortable from the attention the two were paying her. It was weird. It wasn't that guys never talked to her it but never such attractive men. She was beginning to wonder if this was some strange dream and she was going to wake up any minute and all of this, meeting Gotenks, Trunks, and Goten was just a figment of her mind. Too many romance novels maybe?

"Merilee I will take you home. You know you are going to lose this argument. I can be very convincing," Trunks teased with a smile

"Now whose being rude?" Goten chuckled earning an elbow to the ribs

"Do either one of you have a brother by chance?" Merilee asked curious their personalities just too much like the man who had been in her apartment last night. Her curiosity would not be stifled until she found out for sure.

"I do. His name is Gohan but Trunks doesn't. He has a little sister though why?" Goten asked as he and Trunks shared a look

"No reason." Merilee said smiling feeling uncomfortable as both of the handsome men focused curiously on her as if she were being inspected. Her gaze alighted on the elevator as it dinged open not giving them a chance to stop her she hurriedly got on. "Good night gentleman."

They both gawked at her in surprise as she waved as the door closed. Merilee finally was able to breathe a sigh of relief holding her bag tightly she waited for the elevator door to open. As the door opened she let out a started yelp seeing both Goten and Trunks standing there outside of the elevator in the lobby waiting for her mere inches from the doors. With wide eyes she went to hit the door close button quickly. How had they been upstairs five minutes ago and now they were downstairs! It was like 6 floors!

"Oh no you don't!" Trunks said reaching in grabbing her wrist. "Now I'm not going to keep chasing you."

She sighed defeated pouting as he pulled her out of the Elevator. "Any reason why you're trying to run away from us?" Goten asked curious

"Um no. It's just. Well." She stuttered feeling like an idiot

"What wrong?" Trunks asked concerned

"I'm just not used to all this attention okay. I live by myself and I only have a couple of friends."

"Awe! She's shy." Goten said

Merilee felt mortified sighing Trunks laughed "I guess we are kind of intimidating." He said winking at her

"Look. I'm not a child. I can take care of myself." She huffed not liking their teasing she yanked her wrist out of his grasp. He might be handsome but he wasn't going to use his charms on her to get what he wanted again. "I can also go anywhere I please anytime I please. If you don't mind I will be leaving WITHOUT you. Good night."

"All right. I'm sorry for teasing you. Please let me take you home. I really just want to make sure you get home okay." Trunks said concerned

"Listen to him kiddo we just want to make sure you're all right." Goten said equally as concerned which Merilee thought was strange she had just met him like five minutes ago. Why was he so worried about her?

"What do you mean us?" Trunks snapped glaring at Goten

"Well I figured I could come along." Goten suggested

Merilee sighed seeing as how they were probably going to keep continuing to argue and she really did want to get home somehow "You can both take me home it's okay."

"See." Goten said smugly crossing his arms.

Honestly Merilee was expecting him to stick his tongue out at Trunks too. "Can we go? Please?" she asked

Somehow they made it outside and Merilee tried to relax but sitting in between the two incredibly handsome men she felt odd. It was almost as if they were guarding her. They were waiting on Trunks driver sitting on a bench.

"So where do you work Merilee?" Goten asked curious already knowing the answer but wanting to talk to her some more. For some reason like Trunks said there was something about her. She also smelled good like vanilla.

"At the library. I'm the assistant Librarian." She said

"Oh. That sounds boring." Goten said and she frowned

"I know but it's not. It's actually fun. I can read as much as I want. I also get to do the group reading sessions with the children who are having a hard time reading. I also do story session on Sundays for the little ones." She said smiling.

"Sounds like you like kids a lot." Trunks said

"Yes. A lot better than adults. At least if their pushy I'm bigger than them." She said looking at each of them.

He smirked at her and she flushed looking quickly away. Goten scowled seeing the effect he was having on her. Not wanting Trunks to get all the attention he diverted her attention again.

"You should be a teacher than. I bet you would love that." Goten said laying a hand on her shoulder

She looked down at his hand curiously. "HEY. What do you think you're doing?"

Merilee's gaze jerked up hearing that familiar voice. She looked up seeing Gotenks standing out in the street glaring daggers at the three. He was beyond angry for some reason his gaze resting on Goten. Merilee felt both men tense beside her standing and facing Gotenks. She suddenly wanted to get away and fast!

Gotenks had flown around and found food where he could. Which consisted of stealing of course but he was starving and luckily with his speed no one noticed. His thoughts kept drifting back to that woman. He stopped by her apartment but she wasn't home. He wanted to apologize for acting like such an ass to her. Then he went to her work and didn't sense her either. He stretched his senses out and found her a few hours later at a hospital and she wasn't alone. Concern hit him as he realized hospitals were for healing when a human got hurt. He flew towards the hospital to check on her and make sure she was all right.

To his shock she was with Goten and Trunks. His hackles rose watching as they sat on the bench together. To think she had practically kicked him out alone and hungry and here she was all buddies with these two. They chatted and laughed and his blood continued to boil. It wasn't until Goten laid his hand on her shoulder that he really lost his temper. Landing in the street he shouted at them. He didn't know exactly why he was jealous but he was. He had seen her first!

"Gotenks." Merilee said in surprise

"There you are you bastard!" Trunks snapped

Merilee looked at him surprised "You're not getting away this time." Goten snapped

"Wait. You two know him?" Merilee asked

"Yeah. It's complicated though." Goten said

"Are you all brothers or something?" She asked curiously

"You could say that." Trunks said

"I think you better get out of here." Goten said to her in a low vice

"Why? What are you going to do?" She asked her eyebrows knitting in concern

"We have a score to settle with him." Trunks told her taking off his jacket.

Merilee gasped in surprise seeing Goten faze out of sight and the next thing she knew she saw him throwing a punch at Gotenks. Gotenks blocked with his forearm and then they both disappeared again. She took off her glasses rubbing her eyes before putting them back on.

"Seriously Merilee leave!" Trunks snapped before he too disappeared making her yelp in surprise.

She heard the same explosions as before and the ground shook just like yesterday. She gawked in surprise looking up in the sky seeing blurs of the men fighting punching and kicking with burst of light and booms that sounded like thunder. They were flying just like Gotenks did last night! Merilee knew she should run but she didn't understand why they were fighting. She remembered Gotenks saying someone was after him. These two were after him for some reason it seemed. Dread filled her stomach and she stood up limping into the street dodging cars standing in the turning lane. She had lost any sort of sense other than she wanted them to stop fighting.

"HEY! All three of you stop it right now!" She shouted keeping a wear eye out for stray cars. She squeaked in fright as a car horn blared at her.

They ignored her and she gritted her teeth. "I SAID STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE" She screamed

They all stopped looking down at her. She glared at them fiercely. "All three of you are acting like children! Stop it right now and come down here and act like civilized human beings."

"Merilee this isn't any of your business. Get out of the street!" Trunks snapped

"What are you doing! Are you crazy!" Goten yelled at her

She flinched at their tone but stood her ground glaring at them. She heard the wail of a sirens and looking back to the street she saw an ambulance speeding towards her. Merilee's eyes widened watching the headlights coming blindingly towards her. She shouldn't have walked out into the street! The next thing she knew someone scooped her up and she felt weightles than was in Trunks' arms in the air.

"I told you to leave." Trunks growled at her glaring at her "You could have been killed! What were you thinking going out in the street with traffic?"

Merilee screamed loud and freaked out slapping at him "PUT ME DOWN!"

"WHOA…easy! I just saved your life!" He snapped in surprise doing his best to try to calm her down and hold onto her.

Gotenks guffawed watching the tiny woman beat on him as he tried in vain to dodge her hits. Goten even laughed with him seen the ridiculous scene unfolding. When she d hit in the side of the head Gotenks shot forwards punching Trunks in the gut slamming him into the sidewalk. Gotenks grabbed Merilee about the waist where she hung like a rag doll in shock. Goten tried to follow him and land a roundhouse kick to his head. Shifting Merilee quickly into one arm he caught Goten's ankle as he tried to kick him. Gotenks growled powering up to Super Saiyan and slung him into Trunks just as the blue eyes warrior was sitting up. He yelped in pain as Goten crashed into him. They both fell into the street with a loud BOOM!. Merilee could only hold onto Gotenks' forearm helplessly watching. There was nothing but dust where the two other men had landed.

"Hold on." Was the only warning Gotenks gave before he shot high into the sky. It didn't take long before she felt dizzy and passed out in his arms.

Gotenks found her apartment easily enough and entered setting her on the couch. She had passed out during the flight. He smiled remembering how she had fiercely defended him. To think the petite woman slapped the crap out of Trunks and even himself. She was definitely full of surprises. Merilee shifted in her sleep opening her eyes. She gasped seeing Gotenks hovering over her. Rubbing her eyes she sat up looking around seeing her apartment.

"Are you okay?" he asked kneeling down at eye level with her

Without a word she threw her arms around his neck and he froze in surprise. She had just slapped him last night and now she was hugging him. "Am I okay! What about you! Look you're bleeding again! What did they do to you! And your head hasn't healed yet from yesterday! What happened what was all of that! What are you!" The questions flew from her mouth in rapid succession.

Gotenks felt her heart thudding against his chest and her hair tickled his cheek and she smelled so good. His fingers twitched looking into her bright green eyes full of emotion. He did the only thing he could think of he grabbed her chin and he kissed her. She squeaked in surprise but quickly relaxed into the kiss. She tasted as good as she smelled. He hadn't thought to kiss her right away it just sort of happened.

Merilee wasn't in the habit of letting men she barely knew kiss her but for some reason this felt right. Not to mention being pressed to the hard muscular form was making her body react in ways she had never felt. They separated looking at one another curiously a quick blush darkened her cheeks and she bit her lip. What had just happened!

"Did you like that?" He asked shyly

"Y-yes." She said looking at him embarassed adjusting her glasses

"Good. Because I want to do it again." He said but was surprised as she beat him to it coming forwards kissing him first pushing herself into his body launching off the couch. He lost his balance and they both toppled to the floor. Merilee realized she was lying on top of him. She gasped pulling back seeing his wide eyes and glowing cheeks. Scrambling off him she knelt beside him grabbing the hem of her shirt twisting it nervously.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Well all I have to say cutie is you are full of surprises." He teased leaning up on his elbow focusing his eyes on her with a smirk that made her toes curl. She swallowed seeing the magnificent man stretched out on her carpet like a Grecian statue. She squirmed scooting away from him.

"So. What was all that?" she questioned curiously

"I was hoping you could tell me." He said his eyes still boring into her questioningly

"Um well you kissed me first." Merilee pointed out stubbornly.

Gotenks sat up grinning coming nose to nose with her "I know. It's because you smell so good."

Merilee froze as he literally buried his nose in the side of her neck nuzzling the sensitive skin. She bit her lip trying to stifle the moan but failed miserably. Next came his lips making her giggle at the ticklish caress. Merilee put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Stop." She said softly

Gotenks looked at her frowning as he pulled "Why? I thought you liked it."

"I do but Gotenks I barely know you. Besides today has been weird enough. I don't want to rush anything." Merilee said unsure

"So?" He said with a shrug "If it feels good don't stop me. We'll figure that other stuff out later."

She sighed shaking her head knitting her eyebrows together "Look you are probably the most handsome man I've ever seen and yes I liked the kiss and…and…that you just did but I'm not that kind of girl. Things don't work that way its not that easy."

"What do you mean THAT kind of girl." He asked curious bewildered

"Um. You know I don't just sleep with anyone." Merilee stated

"I don't want to sleep with you I want to kiss you." He said grinning like a fox completely missing what she meant by 'Sleeping' with her.

She blushed sighing "Stop it. Just stop."

"Okay I will. For now." He said sitting back on the carpet cross legged and pouting

Merilee sat on the carpet in front of him looking at him. "When you were fighting with Trunks and Goten what was all that?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused

"All those moves….I couldn't see you and there explosions and the ground was shaking. I know you were strong and you could fly but that was amazing."

"Yeah I know I am pretty amazing." He said smirking

She rolled her eyes "Okay egomaniac please answer my question."

"I don't know its fighting. Ki bursts and fazing." He said with shrug

Merilee seriously had no idea what he was talking about "Um. Okay. So it's obvious you have special powers."

"Duh. I've been trying to tell you that." Gotenks said with a heavy sigh

"Well I believe you! Why are Trunks and Goten after you? Did you do something wrong and don't lie." She snapped at him.

"It's complicated. REALLY complicated. Let's just say we're related and they used to control a lot of what I did and how I did it and I got tired of it. I finally got enough power to exist on my own and I got away. They are not happy about it and want me back and I don't want to go back." He said angrily not sure exactly how to explain he was a being compiled of two other men that had suddenly gained the power to exist on his own. He didn't have a clue how it had happened.

"Oh. Well that's not fair." Merilee said frowning she laid a hand on his forearm "If you promise to behave yourself you can stay here for a little while."

His eyes settled on her wide with surprise "Really?"

"Yes." She said smiling

He smirked "I knew you couldn't resist me cutie."

Her smile fell and she rolled her eyes standing to walk away wincing at her ankle. He switched from this unsure awkward man to this overbearing egomaniac. "Ouch!" Merilee hopped onto one foot and quickly sat on her couch. She raised her ankle to look at it but she was stopped as two strong hands circled her joint. Gotenks was kneeling by the couch and had ahold of her ankle gently.

Gotenks looked at it concerned "Did you get hurt during the fight?"

"Oh no. I tripped in a hole this morning. Actually the one I found you in yesterday." She said smiling slightly at the irony he didn't seem amused by that fact though.

"Oh. So it's still my fault than." Gotenks said scowling looking down at her ankle again

"No. I wasn't watching where I was going and I….." her words faded as she saw a white glow surrounding his palms. A warm tingle shot up her leg and she tensed but soon relaxed feeling the sore and strained muscles relaxing in her joint. The tingle ran through her body and she let out a content sigh feeling her whole body relax.

"What is that?" she asked curious

"Ki. My energy that is healing you. What I was telling you about earlier." He stated plainly smiling at her relaxed expression. He removed her flat and unwrapped the ace bandage. Her foot was pale and tiny his strong hands traced over the delicate skin and she jumped as his thumb caressed her arch. Surprised he barely held on as she stiffened trying to pull her ankle away.

"No. Stop it." She squeaked

"What? Does it still hurt?" he asked repeating the same touch and she squealed trying to pull her leg away curling into a ball on the couch.

"Let go!" she pleaded desperate eyes wide

"Hold still woman! I'm just trying to make sure you're not hurt still." He said continuing to touch her foot softly.

Not being able to stand it she broke out into giggles trying to jerk her leg away. "Please! It tickles." She pleaded.

He stared at her in shock before a devious grin broke out on his face. Merilee collapsed in hysterics as his fingers tickled the bottom of her foot grazing softly. She flailed trying to tug her foot away but he was too strong as he tucked it into the crook of his elbow effectively trapping her ticklish appendage. Merilee clawed at the couch trying to get away from the sensation laughing hysterically she could only grab the pillow burying her face in it howling.

He laughed seeing her grab her pillow burying her face in laughing loudly. "PLEASE. STOP!" she giggled desperately

"Hmmm….what will you give me than?" he asked stopping the ticklish assault on her petite foot for the moment.

Gasping for air she glared at him grasping the pillow tightly "Nothing let go of me." She jerked her leg but his grip was too strong

He pulled back grinning and she yelped sliding off the couch on the floor with a THUMP! Merilee tried to kick him with her free leg but he just captured that one two. Soon she shrieking and pounding on his back begging him to stop as his fingertips danced over her sensitive arches and heels. She never realized she was this ticklish!

"Okay! Okay! I give up!" she shrieked desperately flopping like a dead fish spent.

He stopped seeing her collapsed on her back chest heaving and tears in her eyes. Her face was red and flushed with a dazed expression in her eyes. He grinned "Now. I want another kiss."

He climbed over her and she didn't have the strength to do much staring at him bleary eyed. "You…you are such a jerk. That wasn't fair."

His nose touched hers as he leaned down over her "I play dirty to get what I want. Besides you're cute when you laugh." He took off her crooked glasses setting them aside getting to see her without them for the first time. She was even more enticing with them off.

He swooped down capturing her lips again this time in a much more heated kiss. Merilee surrendered to the same pull as before grabbing onto him. She had barely kissed or been with any other men this was strange to her but it was as if her body knew what exactly to do. Her mind shouted at her to stop as she ground her body against his that it was illogical to be kissing a complete stranger but her feminine instincts ignored her thoughts. She kissed him hungrily her nose full of some strong scent she couldn't quite describe. It was definitely distinctly male and made her pulse quicken. Gotenks actually pulled away from her grinning her face still flushed and chest heaving but this time not from tickling but from a heated kiss.

"Wow." She breathed "What's happening to us?"

"I don't know but I like it." He chuckled

Merilee wiggled out from under him dazed and confused. "This isn't right but then again it feels right. This is so weird I've never felt this way before. It's like I want to rip your clothes off and…and…and…"

She slapped a hand over her mouth in shock as he laughed

"I could go along with that idea." He smirked devilishly.

"Okay Fabio that's enough for tonight. I don't think my poor nerves could take anymore." Merilee said coming back to her senses. She grabbed her glasses sliding them back on.

Gotenks didn't know what this sensation was either but it was definitely enticing. He liked the smell of her the feel of her and the way she groaned when he touched her certain ways. However a part of him was scared too to think a sensation this strong coming from a mere human girl could control him so much. He had a lot to think about.

"Sure. We can always do it again." He said waggling his eyebrows

Merilee giggled "You're a pervert. Let's just take our time and figure this out…together." She said shyly

"Well I'm not going anywhere. Besides I know you're weakness now." He said smirking wiggling his fingers at her.

Merilee frowned standing "And that's why you're sleeping on the couch."

"Awe! Come on….." he whined

"NO!"

Merilee was confused and a bit scared but excited. She had never dreamed something like this would ever happen to her. She just hoped it would last.


	3. Chapter 3

~There is a twist in this chapter! Keep reading to find out what happens. A lot of things are going to start taking shape and this is not going to go in the direction you thought! I know the first two chapters were goofy, fluffy, and just too easy to believe. HAHAHAHAHA! Fooled you didn't I? Noticed no reviews because a lot of you were probably rolling your eyes going..."Oh...one of THESE stories" where said OC is all cute and shy and the handsome muscle bound horny Saiyan makes her bend to his will and they have massive amounts of sex. Well chicadees that is going to happen but not yet and not as easily as you think. Keep reading and PLEASE R&R this is about to get really interesting.~

* * *

><p><p>

**The Best of Both**

_Chapter 3_

It turned out that Gotenks was too big for the couch and needed Merilee's queen sized bed instead. She gave it up for him having to roll her eyes and smile as he stretched out on it than patted the free space next to him smirking suggestively. He was only teasing her she wished him good night before making herself comfortable on the couch and curling up. She wondered for a moment if she would wake up in the morning and it would all have been a dream. There wouldn't be a handsome warrior sleeping in her bed that she had shared two kisses with. Even if it did turn out to be a dream she wouldn't want to change ever having it. Merilee let her heavy eyelids shut and fell into a deep sleep.

Gotenks tossed and turned in the bed trying to get comfortable. To be honest he'd never fallen asleep before although he felt tired. He sat up with a huff grumpy and irritable scratching his head. He stood walking into the living room seeing Merilee snoring softly on the couch. He smiled slightly sitting on the floor cross legged beside the couch watching her sleep a moment. There were so many questions he had and so many things he didn't know. He hoped he could figure it all out. Stretching out on the floor and tucking his arms behind his head he closed his eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later calmer and more comfortable.

Merilee woke hearing her alarm clock going off in her room. She blinked a few times sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Hearing loud snoring she looked down and saw Gotenks sprawled on the floor sleeping soundly. She giggled softly swinging her legs around and tip toeing softly over him blanket in hand. She spread it out over him and hesitated a moment. Looking at his sleeping handsome face chancing it she knelt down next to his head and gently kissed his forehead. She pulled back heading to her room to get a change of clothes and shower. She had to be at work in an hour and a half. She wrapped her long hair into a bun like usual putting on her glasses. Merilee stopped a moment looking at her reflection. She reached opened her bathroom vanity pulling out a small make up bag. It only had a few items in it since she hardly ever wore any make up. Taking off her glasses she applied a small amount of mascara and put on a little lip stick. Putting her glasses back on her looked at her reflection smiling slightly. She dressed in a mint green button up shirt today and actually put on a knee length skirt with some brown slip ons. Exiting the bathroom she looked to the floor seeing a crumpled up blanket. She looked curiously around for Gotenks finding him gone.

"Where are you going?"

She jumped spinning around finding him standing behind her in her hallway. His arms were crossed and he had an eyebrow cocked at her expression inquisitive.

"I'm going to work." She said

"Oh. What's that? Like training?" He asked curious

Merilee looked at him a little lost for words at the moment. "Um, there is a question I've been meaning to ask you. How come there is so much that you act….so weird about?"

"What do you mean weird?" Gotenks asked confused

"Well you don't know certain things like for one not to get naked randomly in someone's presence. Two you have no sense of personal space. Finally three just things like work and all you act completely clueless." Merilee said exasperated

"Oh. Well it's difficult." Gotenks said rubbing the back of his neck nervously looking down

Merilee thinned her lips in a line putting her hands on her hips "Look. Last night…..was weird and happened so fast." He gave her a look of concern "Not that I didn't like it!" she said throwing up her hands in defense "However, we need to set some parameters. Like first you need to tell me exactly who you are, where you came from, and WHY exactly those two men are after you, and why you have special powers! And I don't want some around the world excuse like last night I want facts."

Gotenks sighed "Okay I'll try. My name is Gotenks and I'm a Saiyan warrior, Goten and Trunks fused together and created me. I was born with special powers because I am a Saiyan. I finally got a life of my own and here I am. They are after me because, well I don't really know why."

Merilee narrowed her eyes at him. "What! I answered your questions!"

"No you didn't! You gave me some weird screwed up version again! How did Trunks and Goten fuse together to create you! What in the hell is a Saiyan? That doesn't make any sense at all." Merilee snapped at him

"Well it's the truth I don't know what else to tell you." He snapped right back

Merilee sighed hard "Look if you're ashamed of something you've done I'm sure we can figure it out. You're not a bad person." She said reaching forwards and touching his hand "I just want the truth."

"That is the truth and if you don't believe me that's not my problem." He said scowling walking past her

"Where are you going?" Merilee asked watching him putting his boots on he was wearing the borrowed sweat pants and tank top again.

"Out." Came Gotenks' clipped reply

"Out where?" Merilee asked concerned

"Just OUT! What are you my mother?" He growled at her standing and going to her balcony

"HEY! Don't you jump off the balcony! Use a door like a regular human being!" Merilee snapped at his retreating form as he threw open the door and stepped outside.

"That's just it lady! I'm NOT a human being." He said with a snide remark before shooting into the air

Merilee stood in the doorway watching him. She huffed hard putting a hand on her head because reality came crashing into her. Again she realized she was letting a man, albeit attractive and a very good kisser, stay ALONE with her in her apartment. He was crazy and had special powers. She wished her body would listen to her rational mind. She glanced at her watch and realized she was going to be late if she didn't leave soon.

As she walked down the stairs she stopped seeing a fancy air car sitting on the curb and none other than Trunks Briefs leaning against it on his cell phone. He was wearing regular slacks and a blue shirt tucked into them with a belt and some tan boots with black toes. Merilee froze gripping her bag and she realized he hadn't seen her yet she quickly turned to go back upstairs. She would call in sick and pretend not to be home if he knocked on her door if she hurried he wouldn't catch her.

"I knew you were there like a full minute ago." Trunks said amused seeing the woman trying to sneak up the stairs.

Merilee sighed turning around looking at him she walked over to him facing the smirking man trying to fight off the flush on her cheeks.

"What do you want Mr. Briefs?" She asked looking at him with a frown

"I just want to talk that's all." He said

"I don't think there is really anything to talk about. Besides I'm going to be late for work." She said turning to walk away.

"Well let me give you a ride than." He offered

"No thank you." Merilee said

"Look either you get into the car on your own or I'm going to pick you up and put you into the car." Merilee froze looking back at him. He had his arms crossed and was smirking blue eyes narrowed onto her.

"You wouldn't dare." She snapped

"Oh?" he asked cocking and eyebrow pushing off the car and coming towards her

"If you touch me I'll scream!" she snapped backing up a few steps but glaring at him

Trunks froze realizing she was serious. They were out in broad daylight and as much as he didn't want to let her win she was right it wouldn't look good if the president of an internationally successful company was kidnapping a girl into his car.

"Okay you called my bluff but I'm not going to leave you alone until you agree to talk to me and then of course there is Goten too think you can avoid both of us forever?" He challenged

Merilee frowned "Fine. I will let you give me a ride to work but that is IT. Don't take me anywhere else and don't you dare touch me."

Trunks held up his hand in chuckling "Okay, okay. It's a deal."

He opened the door for her and she climbed in sitting beside him as he climbed in as well starting the ignition Merilee suddenly remembered this was an air car which meant it went up into the air, very HIGH into the air. She dug her nails into the leather of the seat and squeezed her eyes shut as it suddenly zoomed up into the air. Biting her lip she counted in her head trying to keep her panic in control. Trunks glanced at her curious.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned

"Fine." She ground out from clenched teeth

"Than why are you about to claw the leather off my seat?" he asked

"U-um…..I'm just nervous." Merilee said in a small voice still not opening her eyes.

"Why? I told you I just wanted to talk." Trunks said confused

"I-I know it's just…"

"Just what?" he asked

"I'm scared of heights!" she squeaked out

His eyes widened in surprise before he laughed lightly "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry it's just….well I've been driving Air Cars since I was 10 and flying since I was 3." Trunks explained to her hoping to ease her fear.

"I don't care! The sooner we land the better. I feel nauseous." She said

"Whoa! Don't you dare throw up in here!" he snapped quickly speeding the aircraft up to their destination.

"I'm trying not too just hurry!"

"I'm trying!"

In just a few minutes, although it seemed like an eternity to Merilee, they landed a few feet from the library. Trunks didn't even have to open the door for her because as soon as they landed Merilee jumped out moving almost as fast as he could. He got out watching as she leaned against the car pale and broken out into a sweat gasping for air

"Are you all right."

Merilee looked up at him with watery eyes adjusting her glasses. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Wow you really are afraid aren't you?" he asked in shock

"Yes. Deathly afraid." She said her breathing coming back under control

"You know that riding in an air vehicle is safer than driving in a road vehicle." Trunks said

"Maybe it is until it stalls in midair and crashes and kills you!" she snapped

He rolled his eyes chuckling "Anyways now we need to talk…."

"Nope sorry. I have to go to work." She said walking past him

He scowled "Where do you think you're going?"

"To work. I'm not a billionaire like you I have to earn a living." Merilee snapped

"You agreed to talk to me."

"And I did….but now I have to go to work." She said

He stopped a moment realizing she had gotten the better of him. Merilee laughed "Thank you for the ride Mr. Briefs take care now."

With that she moved up the stairs as Trunks glared at her retreating form "Want to play hard to get? Well I can play."

Merilee went about her day as normal as she could. She tried to pretend nothing was bothering her and concentrate on her work although she hoped Gotenks was all right. Standing on stool she reached up to set a book back on the shelf a pen in her mouth.

"So. What are the newest releases out?"

She squealed in surprise hearing the voice teetering on the stool pen falling from her mouth and book dropping from her grasp. A strong hand settled at the small of her back steadying her. Merilee looked down seeing Trunks looking up at her with a smirk holding her book and pen.

"I think you dropped these."

She scowled brushing his hand off before grabbing the book and putting it up quickly and climbing down. "What are you doing here?" she said angrily

"I came to check out the books I told you that." He said falling in step beside her as she walked back to the reference desk

"Well the books are in the shelves not with me." Merilee said sitting down at her desk and getting on her computer

"Well I need help."

"All right I can get someone to help you than…."

"I want you to help me." He said leaning on the desk dark blue eyes settling onto her green ones. She scowled not falling for it and glared at him.

"Well I don't want to help you." Merilee said pointedly

"But you will."

"Oh no I won't." Merilee said

Trunks' smirk grew seeing the older gentleman, Vincent, behind the counter eyeing them curiously "All right. I'll just go over there and tell him that I'm your boyfriend and that I want to take you out to lunch early and just how cute I think you are…."

Her face was practically glowing "No! Don't you dare."

"I won't if you talk to me and no tricks this time." He said

"All right. All right." Merilee sighed in defeat standing up and grabbing his arm pulling him forwards. He grinned in victory and her green eyes flashed at him angrily.

"Right this way sir I'll show you where to find that romance novel I'm sure your boyfriend will love it."

Trunks winced looking down as she carried a satisfied smile on her face. "Touché'." He whispered

She giggled slightly leading him into one of the study rooms shutting the door.

"Behind that cute little face there is a diabolical genius." Trunks chuckled as she faced him

"Flatter will get you nowhere Mr. Briefs say what you have to say and then please leave I have work to do." Merilee scolded

"All right I'll cut to the chase." Trunks said putting his hands into his pockets "Where is Gotenks."

"I don't know he stayed the night with me and then left this morning." Merilee said he cocked an eyebrow at the 'Stayed the Night' part "He slept on the floor." She deadpanned

"Merilee did he tell you anything about him, me, or Goten?" Trunks asked

"He tried too. Said something crazy like Saiyan, and you and Goten created him. Honestly I'm concerned what exactly is going on? What did you do to him to make him run away? Also why do all three of you have special powers? Are you aliens or something?"

Trunks sighed "Kame. All right this is going to sound crazy but everything he said is true."

Merilee looked at him quizzically "Come again."

"It's true. All of it. Goten and I did create him." Trunks explained

"What?" Merilee asked in surprise

"And we are Aliens, well part anyways our mothers are human are fathers are aliens." He explained to her

"Y-you're serious?" Merilee asked her face registering shock

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Trunks asked

"True. I guess that explains the powers but how did you create Gotenks? That doesn't make sense is he some kind of weird clone of you and Goten?" Merilee asked

"That is actually not too far off. Just like he told you he is a being created from a fusion of Goten and I but not through science through and ancient fighting technique it's complicated." He said

Merilee felt her heart thundering in her ears "So you're saying…."

"Gotenks doesn't technically exist. I mean physically he does in a sense he is his own person with his own personality but he isn't supposed to be running around by himself outside of our fusion." Trunks said trying to break it down as easily as he could

"What? None of this makes any sense it's like you're saying you and Goten literally fuse together and then there is Gotenks." Merilee said in confusion

"Well, yes, that is exactly what happens. Like I said it's complicated. He isn't supposed to exist outside of that technique when Goten and I use it. His time is limited when we are fused two hours usually at the most and then we separate back into ourselves." Trunks said trying to gauge her understanding

Merilee stared at him a moment opening her mouth to say something than closing it again. She tried once more but nothing would come out.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Trunks said chuckling

"So…how is he here?" she asked

"I don't know and that's what we're trying to find out that is why we need him." Trunks said

"If you get him what are you going to do?" Merilee asked concerned

"I'm not sure. It's just important that we get ahold of him."

"But there is a chance he'll disappear?" Merilee asked

"Yes. Hopefully." Trunks said

"What do you mean hopefully?" Merilee snapped in anger

"Well he isn't technically supposed to exist. He's not a real person like you or me." Trunks defended

"Well he DOES exist and he is a REAL person. You can't just mess around with his life like that." Merilee argued

"Merilee you don't understand him being here…permanently could be dangerous…for me, Goten, and you."

"You don't know that."

"You're right I don't but I'm not willing to take that chance with Goten's life, mine, and yours." He said in a serious tone

"I'm not going to let you hurt him!" She cried angrily walking past him and opening the door

Merilee watched as a strong hand pressed against it closing it. Trunks was practically pressed to her back his breath tickling the back of neck. "Merilee what you're doing is dangerous you don't understand."

She swallowed turning around and facing him full on trying to give him an even look but it was hard when he was practically leaning over her. "What don't I understand?"

"Our blood, the Saiyan blood, makes us have stronger senses we can smell things, hear things, and sense things much differently than regular humans." He advised his blue eyes boring into her

"So?" She said softly

"So….for example…." He leaned closer to her "I can smell your shampoo, I can hear your heart thundering in your chest, and I can sense your aura. All of these things are rather enticing….and let me tell you Saiyans have very high sex drives."

Her whole body seemed to seized "What?"

"We can also sense arousal…" he chuckled

She gave a cry quickly ducking away from him and backing up. He faced her smirking triumphantly seeing her flushed face. "That's….really…no."

"We sure can but I can control myself so can Goten, when he wants too, but Gotenks didn't grow up like we did learning about his heritage like we did. It's almost like he's a kid in an adult's body. He has great power and senses just like mine." He instructed

"What are you trying to say?" Merilee asked a little scared

"I'm trying to say he could hurt you, unintentionally." Trunks said "And not even know what he was doing."

Merilee thought back to the kisses and his cluelessness. He went back and forth it seemed between being cocky and being all lost an unsure. She was letting a man stay in her apartment that was mentally a child with the sex drive of an adult. She tried swallowing the lump in her throat.

"So…..he doesn't really like me?" Merilee asked

"Did something actually happen between you two?" Trunks asked curious and concerned

She flushed biting her lip "Sort of."

"What happened?" Trunks snapped

"We kissed that's all! Just kissed but it was….an involved kiss." She said

"Kame." Trunks said slapping his forehead and cursing under his breath

"What? What's wrong?" Merilee asked worried seeing his angry expression

"Saiyans are also VERY territorial when it comes to their women. That explains all the hostility last night and why he tried to practically maul us over you." Trunks said

"What! You're scaring me!" she said

"Good! Now maybe you'll take me seriously." Trunks snapped angrily

Merilee's eyes welled with tears thinking about what she had done. She should have known better! What kind of girl was she throwing herself as some strange man? Trunks saw her trembling form and tear eyes.

"Hey don't cry." Trunks said softly approaching her again and she flinched away from him "I'm not going to hurt you Merilee. Everything is going to be all right."

She looked up at him and he laid a hand on her shoulder "Please help me. Help me get him to come with me so we can figure this out." Trunks pleaded

"You promise you won't hurt him?" Merilee asked in soft voice

"I promise at least not any more than we have to. You remember what happened last night." He explained she nodded

"What do you want me to do?" Merilee asked

Trunks sighed in relief finally realizing there might be an end to this craziness.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Still no reviews? Really people? Come on tell me if you love, hate it, kinda like it whatever. I know there are serious mistakes in here so you don't have to point that out. I'm working on getting a beta. I have dyslexia and ADHD so my writing grammatically kinda sucks sometimes so for that I apologize. Hopefully I will get some reviews. Things are getting serious. :)~

**The Best of Both**

_**Chapter 4**_

Gotenks was kind of at a loss of what to do. He had run away from Merilee again and now here he was in borrowed clothes sitting cross legged on top of a sky scraper. He leaned his chin onto his hand and huffed staring at the city scape below. Girls were complicated that was for sure and he finally admitted to himself he didn't have the slightest idea what he was doing.

The thoughts and memories from Trunks and Goten were starting to fade and he felt lost almost like he had no real grip on who he was. He had always just been the fusion of the both of Saiyan hybrids only needed for fighting. If he didn't fight what was he supposed to do? He had nowhere to go and no one to turn too except maybe Merilee except he didn't know what to do anymore. All he knew was his body just seemed to react on its own when he was around her. He liked the way she smelled and the way her skin felt under his hands. He also liked the touch of her long brown hair and the brightness of her green eyes. He liked her smile and how cute her laugh sounded. He felt his cheeks burning as the thoughts entered his mind and a tightness in his chest. He didn't understand what was happening to him.

All he wanted was to find Merilee and make sure she was okay. He shouldn't have left her alone even if she didn't believe him he didn't care. A panic seized him and he shot up into the air searching for her energy signature. He found it and immediately flew to her location. It was that strange building he had first met her at. Landing he glanced curiously at a construction crew who was feeling in the hole from his landing on the sidewalk two days ago. He ascended the steps stepping into the library looking around curiously. He had never been in a library much less seen a book before. He glanced around looking for her he knew she was here.

"Excuse me sir. Is there something I can help you with?"

Gotenks turned looking at a stock and grey haired gentleman behind the main counter with a receding hair line. He was wearing a white button up shirt and a blue tie with black slacks. He was rather short and older with a weary expression as his gaze drifted over Gotenks' tall and muscular form.

"Merilee." Gotenks said in a short clipped tone eyebrows knitting

"Oh. Well she's over in the historical fiction section putting away some returns….." He didn't even get to finish before Goten walked away from him because he caught her familiar vanilla scent. The man stared after him perplexed.

Merilee was a little shaken up after her meeting with Trunks. Reality had slapped her like a red headed, freckled faced, step child and it smarted. She wanted to blame in on hormones really she did. Trunks had given her his cell phone number and told her if she caught sight of Gotenks at all to call him as soon as she could. He warned her to not 'entice' him or get into any kind of 'situation' with him before he and Goten could get there. She had given him a deadpanned stare looking at him wondering what kind of girl she was! Okay so she had kissed him a few times it wasn't like she tore her clothes off and screamed "TAKE ME" but Trunks seemed to think that this bloodline they carried, Saiyans, were the universes' gift to women's ovaries apparently. Women flocked to them like fly to sugar water. Merilee would admit that yet He, Goten, and especially Gotenks were attractive no doubt. You would have to be blind, deaf, and just stupid to not realize that. What Trunks and Goten seemed to fail to realize was that she had morals no matter what just because someone was attractive and flirted with her didn't mean she was going to sleep with them or run to the nearest altar.

She snorted rolling her eyes mentally at the audacity of the CEO and his so called lecture. Merilee grabbed a few books and climbed the rolling ladder heading up several shelves. She took a deep breath willing herself not too look down she really hated this part of her job and her phobia of heights didn't help. She put the books, sorted appropriately, away and took a deep breath smiling to herself and about to climb down the rungs to grab more when she felt a chill up her spine.

"I thought you were scared of heights."

"Yah!" she squeaked in surprise nearly toppling off the ladder grabbing on for dear life

Gotenks laughed floating in midair behind her like it was the most normal thing in the world. Merilee turned to him glaring at him angrily.

"What in the hell are you doing here! You about gave me a heart attack!" she snapped harshly

"My bad. I was just you know checking on you." He said scratching his head grinning

"Checking on me?" Merilee asked confused

"Yeah well…after yesterday with your ankle and…..I don't know I was bored okay." He said crossing his arms pouting cheeks brightening and looking away.

Merilee looked at him in surprise see him blush. Trunks' warning flashed in her mind but she pushed it aside because relief washed over her seeing him. She had to admit she had been worried about him all morning. She was supposed to call Trunks right away but part of her didn't to.

"What's wrong?" Gotenks asked curiously seeing her troubled expression

"Huh? Oh nothing I was just worried about you too. Thank you for coming here and letting me know you were okay even though you were "bored"." She teased with a small smile and started climbing down the ladder.

He descended standing beside her watching curiously as she grabbed a few more books and pushed the ladder down a few rows. He watched her start to climb the ladder again before his eyebrows knit and flew up in the air beside her again.

"You shouldn't be doing this you might fall." He lectured

"Gotenks I do this every day." Merilee mused

"Everyday?" He asked in surprise

"Yes its part of my job these books won't put themselves away." She said starting about her task again

"Oh. Well I still don't think you should do it if you fell you could break your neck or your back…"

She turned glaring at him and he shut his mouth smiling sheepishly "Sorry."

"Look I have work to do so you need to go occupy yourself with something else until I get off work." Merilee lectured

"Oh okay." He said pouting slightly descending to the ground once again sticking his hands in his pockets.

Merilee watched as he walked away before stopping at a shelf and reaching up grabbing a book. He opened it and she watched his eyes widen in surprise. He pulled the book closer to his face before sitting Indian style and becoming completely immersed in the book. Merilee felt a smile tugging at her lips before she turned back to her work.

Gotenks didn't even know he knew how to read. Out of plain curiosity he had grabbed the book and started reading it and it was as if something in his brain clicked. He recognized the words and they started forming images in his mind. He didn't stop reading until he felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up at Merilee who had her bag on her shoulder.

"Hey. It's time to go. Its five 'o' clock." She said

"Did you know that the Jellyfish can kill its prey with microscopic barbs filled with poison? They're some that can even kill humans! There is one in Australia called the Irukanji that can kill a man in under 3 minutes." He said in shock

Merilee blinked a few times before giggling at him. He looked up at her curiously "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You're just really cute."

He stood his whole face turned red he quickly shutting the book embarrassed standing and shoving it randomly back on the shelf. Merilee looked at him as he crossed his arms seeming to be uncomfortable he was frowning and blushing.

"Gotenks its okay. Do you want to get the book?" she asked

"You're not going to make fun of me again are you?" He asked irritated

"I wasn't making fun of you." Merilee said

"You said I was cute. That's what people say to little kids and stuff to tease them right?" He asked still refusing to look at her

Merilee sighed rolling her eyes but steeled her patience "No. Not all the time. I said it was cute because I thought, well, it was nice seeing you so interested in reading. I think its attractive."

He looked at her with wide eyes "Huh?"

"Attractive as in…..hot." Merilee said embarrassed but couldn't help the smile that stretched across her eyes

"Really?" he asked smirking eyebrow quirking "How hot?"

"Oh my god. I'm not having this discussion with you." She said trying to hide her smiling trying to walk past him but he caught her wrist pulling her backwards. Merilee was suddenly flush against his body as he looked down at her with an intense expression. She swallowed meeting his gaze timidly.

"I think…..you're hot too." He said in a serious tone his eyes not leaving her face. His body was hot and her scent hit his senses full force sending a shiver up his spine.

"Um. Thank you." Merilee said resting her arms on his biceps.

"I'm sorry." He muttered suddenly hugging her tight to his chest.

Merilee gasped feeling him tuck his nose in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. It was that same distracting sensation as before that was making her toes curl. Her hands trembled on his biceps her finger nails digging into his skin. "Wh-what are you sorry for?"

"For acting like an ass and leaving you this morning." He said and he inhaled sharply wanting to get more of that delicious smell.

Suddenly he caught a familiar scent on her neck and his consciousness shifted with a deep anger and he felt like he couldn't control himself. Merilee felt him tense and his arms tighten on her body. She winced as his hold actually started to hurt. She squirmed uncomfortably.

"Gotenks. You're squeezing me too hard." She said trying to pushing him off of her or escape from his grip anything to alleviate the pressure on her ribs.

"He was here." He said in a whisper anger laced in the tone

"Huh?" Merilee asked in surprise wondering what he was talking about.

Gotenks raised his gaze looking at her and froze seeing a deep scowling and angry expression on his face. It was the same look he had on his face whenever he had seen her with Goten and Trunks the night before and it was terrifying. It looked like he wanted to kill something or someone.

"Trunks."

Merilee felt her heart leap into her throat. "No. What makes you think that?"

"Don't lie to me. You smell like him." He snapped

Merilee remembered Trunks saying that Saiyans were very territorial about their women. Her mind quickly raced trying to come up with a plan of action to calm him down.

"Oh. Yeah he did come by." She admitted

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked his eyes narrowing onto her suspiciously

"Well after yesterday can you blame me? He just wanted to check up on me." Merilee explained calmly

"But why do you SMELL like him. What did you do with him?" He asked and a feral growl reverberated from his chest as he bared his teeth. Merilee cried out in fright squirming trying more desperately to escape but it only seemed to make him more angry.

"What? Nothing! He just hugged me that's all." She said

"You're lying to me again." He snapped

"What…no I'm not!" she stuttered

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?"

Merilee swallowed and started shaking "Gotenks calm down….please…."

"You're mine! How dare he touch you." He snapped and his arms tightened so that she actually yelped in pain.

Merilee felt panic seize her and she pushed hard onto his chest trying to escape his death grip on her. "Gotenks…please…you're hurting me." She pleaded

"Say it. Say you're mine." He snapped at her eyes seeming distant and unfocused hazed by fury.

"Gotenks!" she whined tears forming in her eyes. This wasn't him! This wasn't the playful man she had been around the last few days.  
><strong><br>**"Say it!" he cried squeezing her tighter

Merilee felt all the air squeezed out of her lungs and she felt a few pops in her side followed by searing pain like she had never felt before. She squeaked pitifully tears leaking down her cheeks realizing he had just probably broken a few of her ribs and she couldn't breathe not to mention she couldn't really feel her legs either, she felt an extreme weight on her chest. Gotenks seemed to realize it because instantly he let go of her. He watched helplessly as she crumpled to the ground coughing and wheezing in pain a gurgling sound coming from her mouth. He started to shake looking down at her helplessly. What had he done! One minute he was holding her apologizing the next he was squeezing the life out of her. All he could see was red and all he felt was an uncontrollable rage.

"Oh kame…Merilee!" he cried in shock kneeling down trying to touch her gently

She looked at him tears hot on her cheeks as she reached towards him desperately barely able to breathe not to mention move at all.

Gotenks pulled his hands back in shock realizing what he had done. "Merilee. I'm sorry I didn't mean too. What do I do?"

"HEY! What are you doing!" The man from earlier behind the counter came around the corner. His eyes settled on Merilee and he rushed to her side.

"V-Vincent." She squeaked trying to sit up but crumpled back to the ground

"It was an accident I didn't mean to." Gotenks said as the man known as Vincent knelt down

"You did this!" he yelled at him

Guilt hit Gotenks in the chest like a ton of bricks. He swallowed his saliva thick in his throat and without a second thought he knelt down scooping up Merilee in his arms and ran for the door. She was limp in his arms as he ran hearing Vincent yelling at him. He did the only thing he could think of….he flew to Capsule Corp.

Trunks winced rotating his shoulder walking out of the Gravity room his father, Vegeta, by his side. "Ow dad you think you couldn't have knocked my shoulder out of socket."

"Shut up boy. Train harder and quit whining." He snapped making Trunks roll his eyes he should know better than to expect any kind of sympathy from his father.

"Sure dad."

"Why did you want to train with me out of the blue anyways?" Vegeta asked glancing at him

Trunks smirked "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Boy you better stop lying to me." Vegeta snarled

Trunks sighed he hadn't told Vegeta or anyone else for that matter about this debauchel between him and Goten with Gotenks. He hadn't planned on telling anyone really hoping he and Goten could figure it out and fix it themselves without getting into trouble but it didn't seem to be their fate. Besides Trunks was at a loss at what to do anyways. He would rather take a hell of a beating from his father than to be left dumbstruck with his alter ego running around the city potentially putting the life of a young woman at risk.

"Well dad….I have a problem." Trunks said stopping their walk towards the house. He kicked at the ground like he used to do a lot as a kid and not meeting his father's gaze.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at him "Spit it out boy I don't have all night."

Trunks opened his mouth eyes settling on his father but he didn't get to say anything before Gotenks landed literally almost three feet from them. The man was breathing hard and in his arms was an unconscious Merilee.

"Hey! Help me! She's hardly breathing and not moving!" He cried running up to them

Trunks' mouth fell open before Vegeta's mouth turned into a grim line glaring heatedly at his son. Trunks cried out in pain as his father's fist connected hard with his gut. He fell to the ground on his knees gagging holding his abdomen where he now sported his own broken ribs.

"When your stupidity wears off pick your ass up off the ground and come to the house and help with your problem. YOU!" Vegeta said snapping at Gotenks.

Gotenks froze looking at him the man who could literally be his twin. Vegeta's menacing gaze made him feel about three inches tall. He had faced several alien and otherworldly opponents that had taken lives without a thought and even destroyed the earth but it was nothing compared to the glare of the Prince of All Saiyans. The only thing that caught his attention was Merilee's whimper of pain.

"IDIOT…..bring that woman to the house before she dies." Vegeta said angrily

"Y-yes sir!" Gotenks snapped walking hurriedly after Vegeta.

Bulma looked at the radiographs chewing on her lip. "Okay let's see what we have here." Her blue eyes, a perfect match to her son's, took in the images before her and she sighed.

"What? What is it?" Trunks asked worriedly over her shoulder

"Three broken ribs and she has a cracked vertebrae in her mid-lumbar ." Bulma said with a heavy sigh.

If Trunk's own ribs were broken he would have leapt across the room at the man leaning up against the wall next to his father. Instead he turned to him growling angrily at him.

"You asshole! You could've killed her!"

Gotenks winced not looking at him staring a hole in the floor. "Aren't you going to say anything! She's probably going to be paralyzed now because of you."

"Shut up brat!" Vegeta snapped

"Trunks calm down. It's nothing that can't be healed she'll be fine the medi-bots your grandfather and I designed will be able to heal her." Bulma said the technology was reverse engineered from Vegeta's knowledge of the Regeneration machines

"But mom we haven't tested the robots yet." Trunks snapped

"We have on your father they worked fine." Bulma said

"He's not human." Trunks said and winced at his mother's glare

"Trunks Briefs! Who do you take me for?! I recalibrated them to work on human anatomy not just Saiyan. Have a little faith." She said

"Sorry mom." Trunks muttered "I'm just worried about her."

"You really like this girl huh?" Bulma asked gripping his hand Trunks blushed uncomfortable under his mother's gaze. Did he like Merilee? He barely knew the girl and it was ludicrous to think otherwise but honestly but he felt oddly protective of her.

A feral growl was heard from across the room and both sets of blue eyes focused on Gotenks who was literally snarling at Trunks. Trunks tensed standing in front of his mother mimicking the other Saiyan's expression.

"Back off." Gotenks snapped

"YOU back off! You're the one who did all of this!"

"I didn't mean to you asshole! I would never hurt her on purpose!" Gotenks shouted back

"Well you did! If anything happens to her I'll kill you." Trunks seethed

"I'd like to see you try you weakling. You're only half the man I am." Gotenks said with a smirk

Trunks clenched his fists and started to walk towards him before Bulma gasped going after her son.

Vegeta opened his eyes from his meditative stance smirking slightly watching the two curiously. So it seemed both of them had staked a claim on the small woman. This was interesting indeed.

"ENOUGH!" Bulma cried coming in between the two before they could get to close to one another "Both of you need a time out."

Gotenks looked at Bulma before turning and going back to his position on the wall. Trunks relaxed slightly but his gaze didn't leave Gotenks. "Trunks go wait in the house." Bulma instructed

"But…."

"No buts go. Your father is here I'll be all right." Bulma said pointing towards the house

Trunks gave one last glare at Gotenks before turning on his heel and walking away. Bulma walked up towards the warrior. She had seen him a few times before but never up close and never as an adult. She put a hand on her chin inspecting him. Vegeta stood calmly nearby eyes closed but all of his other senses watching over his mate as she inspected the man. He was tall like Goku and Goten but not quite as muscular, no he was built more like Vegeta with his musculature like Trunks too. Then there was the hair which was just like Vegeta's but half lavender like her son's. His skin tone was Trunks olive complexion but his eyes were definitely Goten's he was definitely and anomaly and when he talked it wasn't the mixed warped voices of Goten and Trunks' but a more unique timber.

Gotenks looked up to meet her curious yet scrutinizing gaze. He looked down feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. Technically she was ¼ his mother or something like that.

"So…what do I call you? Gotenks?" Bulma asked smiling slightly

"Um I guess so." He said shrugging

"Look I'm going to be honest with you Gotenks you being here has got everyone really worried. You're technically not supposed to exist outside of the fusion." Bulma explained

"I know." Gotenks said "It's not my fault. I don't know how this happened."

"I know sweetie but we're going to have to try and see. I need you to stay here from now on no more running around wild and crazy I know you didn't mean to hurt that young woman." Bulma said

Gotenks nodded looking at Vegeta who was suddenly staring at him "Weakling you don't know the first thing about controlling your strength around these frail humans. It's a good thing you realized what you were doing before you tried to fuck her or you would have snapped her in half." He sneered with a smirk

Gotenks eyes widened and his cheeks flooded with color. Bulma gaped at him angrily "VEGETA! Don't say things like that! That's awful!"

"Well its true woman. Remember the first time I took you in the gravity room you could barely walk without limping for a week." Vegeta said with a fond smirk.

Bulma sighed smacking her forehead her cheeks burning. Gotenks suddenly felt the urge to vomit hearing this. "U-um can I go outside or something?"

"Sure but stay away from Trunks." Bulma warned

"Weakling go to the gravity room. We're going to start your training right away I will not have you, my son, running around killing human women like some hormonal oaf." Vegeta snapped

Gotenks nodded and made a Beeline for the gravity room.

Bulma turned to Vegeta awestruck "What in the hell Vegeta."

"There is no use coddling him woman we had 28 years to raise Trunks and teach him to control his power. This one is full grown with the power of a super Saiyan three but with the control of a toddler that woman is lucky she's not dead." Vegeta said

"Okay. Do what you have." Bulma said

Vegeta nodded walking the same direction Gotenks had gone.

Bulma entered the lab room where Merilee was sedated and hooked up to anesthesia as the medi-bots, several floating white spheres with small robotic appendages, literally performed microscopic repairs and surgery on her with fine lasers. She reached forwards with a gloved hand and patted Merilee's hand.

"It'll be all right sweetie you're in good hands now."


	5. Chapter 5

~Here is another chapter! Thank you so much for the 2 reviews I received. From **_Emotionally crippled Reader_** and **_TheLovelyCanche_.** Please continue with the advice. I will be honest in saying writing again is therapy again. I have suffered on an off again throughout the years with anxiety and depression a long with my ADHD and dyslexia. It has made me lose jobs and kept me from graduating from college. Luckily I've gotten the help I needed and continue with my therapy. There is something nice about escaping in a story and just being able to not think and just feel. Anyways let me know your opinions. ~

**The Best of Both**

_Chapter 5_

Trunks was checking on Merilee's vitals as she started to wake up. Her bright green eyes fluttered open and she couldn't see anything due to the fact she didn't have her glasses on. He smiled in relief seeing those familiar green irises.

"Hey. How do you feel?"

"Like crap. Where are my glasses?" Merilee asked seeing the stark whiteness only and Trunks' blurry image

"Here you go." Trunks said handing her glasses to her.

Merilee tried to sit up but winced in pain taking a sharp intake of breath. "Easy now." Trunks said "Can I help you sit up?"

Merilee nodded and took Trunks' hand and he also put another hand on the small of her back and helped her sit up. She took a few steadying breaths before reaching for her glasses again and placing them on her face. She let her eyes adjust before looking around. She looked down seeing and I.V. in the back of her hand and then seeing electrodes on her chest to measure her heart rate and breathing. Trunks remained silent letting her adjust to her surroundings but he also didn't let go of her hand. Merilee saw medical machines all around the room with empty beds matching her own. There was a large window on the opposite wall looking out into a barren hallway.

"Am I in the hospital?" Merilee asked curious looking at Trunks

"No you're at my house in the medical lab." He told her grabbing a seat on his stool he had been sitting on earlier before she awoke when he was checking her vitals next to her bed. He retracted his hand from hers and she sat them in her lap looking at him.

"Why am I here and not in the hospital?" Merilee asked curious

"HE brought you here." Trunks said with a scowl Merilee suddenly had memories flooding back to her of what happened. She knew she had been hurt of course but the memories had been hazy when she had first woken up.

"Gotenks?" She asked in a small voice

"Yes." Trunks

"Where is he now?" Merilee asked

"With my father but don't worry he isn't going to bother you." Trunks reassured her expecting her to be scared.

Merilee was scared she'd never been hurt by anyone before like that but still her heart panged. Gotenks hadn't been himself it was like he was in a crazed sort of stupor. She remembered Trunks' warning about Saiyans being fiercely protective and possessive.

"Is he all right?" She asked worriedly

Trunks' expression turned from shocked to angry in a mere second. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists glaring at her. Merilee flinched away from him seeing the expression.

"How can you ask that? WHO CARES! He nearly killed you Merilee and you're worried about HIM?" Trunks snapped

Merilee felt tears spring to her eyes and she shook looking at him. Trunks' anger dried up instantly seeing her fearful expression. He let out a hard breath before calming "I'm sorry." He whispered and tried to reach towards her hand. Merilee in instinct flinched away from him.

"Trunks."

Trunks looked up to see Bulma standing in the doorway with a disapproving look on her face. Merilee looked at her still scared and Bulma's heart clenched for her.

"Son I think you should go and let me talk to Merilee privately for a little while." Bulma instructed

Trunks nodded looking at her one last time without a word he got up and left without looking back. Bulma shut the door after him taking his seat by the bed. Merilee looked at her confused and still frightened.

"Hey there. I'm Bulma Briefs I'm Trunks' mother." She said softly smiling

"It's nice to meet you." Merilee said in shaky voice looking at the beautiful older woman. She saw where Trunks got his lavender hair and blue eyes from at least.

"You're safe Merilee I'm sorry about what happened to you try to stay calm and listen to me all right? I just want to explain some things to you to help put your mind at ease and answer some of your questions." Bulma stated

Merilee nodded and took a calming breath. She was ready for more of the truth. Maybe it would help her figure out what to do.

"Gotenks brought you here and you had some pretty serious injuries. Three of your ribs were severely broken one almost puncturing your lung and you also had a fracture in one of your vertebrae."

Merilee's eyes widened mouth opening in shock but Bulma grabbed her hand tightly "It's all right we were able to heal you for the most part. Your bones are fused back together and your vertebrae as well. Our technology is capable of some amazing things. You're going to be just fine you just have to rest your body for a few days." Bulma instructed her

Merilee let out a shaky breath "Thank you for helping me."

"It's not a problem really seeing as how you were our first human patient." Bulma said chuckling

"What!" Merilee cried in surprise

"Don't worry I used the technology on my own husband several times before hand and of course animal test trials without any complications. Saiyan anatomy and human anatomy are very similar except for bone density and skin elasticity." Bulma said

"Well I'm glad it went well I'm sorry I freaked out I was just surprised." Merilee said still kind of bothered she had basically been a guinea pig but she couldn't be ungrateful after all she might not be alive right now if Bulma hadn't helped her.

"It's understandable but I really didn't have a choice. I was afraid if we transported you to the hospital it would cause more damage so we had to perform the procedure here as soon as possible." Bulma said

Merilee nodded "I understand."

"Okay now that that is out of the way about Gotenks." Bulma said

"What about him?" Merilee asked wary

"You understand the severity of the situation don't you?" Bulma asked

"Trunks explained it too me. I just didn't realize…..well…."

"You didn't think it could actually happen? That he could actually hurt you?" Bulma asked

"I guess so. I never thought he would hurt me. He just didn't seem like he would I guess I was wrong." Merilee said sadly

"It isn't his fault you do know that right?" Bulma asked

Merilee clenched her fists her eyebrows knitting tears clouding her eyes. "How can you say that? Like Trunks said he almost killed me."

"But he didn't. He stopped. He also brought you here for help." Bulma said

"So it's just supposed to be all right that this happened? Just because he stopped and your technology can make me all magically better? I'm just supposed to be okay with all of this?" Merilee snapped

"No you're not but I'm asking you to try to understand. Nobody should ever have to deal with this kind of situation but the fact of the matter is we are dealing with it and you are not the only one affected by it. My son's life could very well be in danger because of all this. No one knows why Gotenks is here or what's going to happen." Bulma said sternly

Merilee bit her lip "What should I do?"

"That's up to you I'm afraid. Just try to understand. Remember everything Trunks told you and listen to what I have to tell you about Saiyans." Bulma pleaded

Merilee looked down at her hands a moment before nodding and Bulma began her explanation. A couple of hours drifted by as Bulma told her everything from the beginning. How she met Goku and went searching for the dragon balls and their adventures together. She told her about the arrival of the Saiyans and Goku's fight with Trunks' father Vegeta. The stories went on and on until Bulma explained the mysteries behind the Saiyan males and the way they thought and acted towards their chosen females. Bulma told Merilee about her relationship with Vegeta and how in fact he had hurt her accidentally before too.

"He broke your arm?" Merilee asked in shock as Bulma explained to her how she tried to smack him once and he caught her arm in defense out of instinct just a little too hard.

"Oh yeah and dislocated my hip once. That was a hard one to explain." She chuckled blushing slightly

Merilee stared at her blushing as well understanding what she meant by that. "Oh my god."

"It's the risk I've taken being married to one of the universes strongest warriors and don't get me started on Trunks he nearly shattered my pelvis and I hemorrhaged when I gave birth to him. Not to mention he was two months early." Bulma said with a small smile

"And you're just okay with all of this?" Merilee asked

"Do you think I've never been upset or angry at what happened to me? I have. When Vegeta broke my arm I cried for a week straight and I couldn't be in the same room with him for about a month without having an anxiety attack." Bulma said honestly

"So how did you just accept all of this?" Merilee asked curiously

"I had no choice I loved him and I realized he wasn't a human so our morals and ideals didn't mean the same for him. Luckily he was willing to adapt for me since I was human. Saiyans look human but they are most definitely NOT human. When you become involved with one there are risks BIG ones. They are extremely jealous and ill-tempered sometimes, I vouch for that with my son and husband, and their strength is amazing. It just takes time I'm afraid. Vegeta chose me and when a Saiyan sets his eyes on something he wants, especially a woman, he'll die to get what he wants." Bulma explained hoping some of this was getting through to the girl. It wasn't going to be easy for a random human girl who had never heard of anything like this three days ago to just accept everything she was telling her.

"So what's going to happen?" Merilee asked

"I don't know. I have no clue but in a weird way it's a good thing you came here. We were able to help you and Gotenks is now here so we can watch him properly. He's been with Vegeta the last few days you've been out training. He's learning to control his strength better." Bulma instructed her

"Is he…upset?"

"Beyond belief." Bulma said "He hasn't eaten anything and even though he's a bit stronger than Vegeta he has practically let him beat the ever living hell out of him for three straight days. THAT is completely uncharacteristic for any Saiyan or Saiyan hybrid I've ever met."

Merilee felt the hot tears running down her cheeks she took off her glasses out of habit and drew her knees to her chest letting the sobs rack her body. "Oh honey." Bulma said putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly

"I don't know what to do! I never asked for any of this!" she sobbed

"I know but unfortunately it's something you have to deal with and you can't run away. Crying about it isn't going to make it go away and you're just making yourself upset." Bulma said

Merilee sniffled sitting up looking at her. "I need help."

"Of course! We're not going to turn you out. I was actually going to ask you to stay here a little while until you get back on your feet. We have plenty of room." Bulma offered

"B-but my job and my apartment." Merilee squeaked

"Taken care of. I made a phone call to your supervisor and explained you had some serious personal medical issues going on and you needed time to recover. I also spoke to Vincent and told him you were all right and Gotenks was just trying to help you, I know it's a lie but I didn't want there to be any awkward situation when you did go back to work, especially if Gotenks is staying here permanently and you guys become more involved."

"And they believe you?" Merilee asked wondering how anyone could believe such a farfetched story

Bulma smiled "I may have made a heft donation to the library in return for their understanding and silence."

Merilee sighed exasperated rubbing her forehead. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No its all taken care of all you have to do now is rest up and try to talk things through with Gotenks when you feel up to it." Bulma said

"I will. Eventually." Merilee agreed trying to let all of this settle on her

"Oh and by the way…Trunks seems to like you." Bulma said grinning

Merilee flushed "Wh-what! No he doesn't….he was just being kind and yeah he kind of flirted with me a little but I figured that was just the bachelor CEO thing."

Bulma laughed "Oh sweetie it's true my baby boy has a big crush on you."

"Oh….my….god…" she groaned first she just had Gotenks to deal with and now Trunks too!

"I think it's cute." Bulma cooed "This is the most interest he's shown in a girl in a long time and also you're cute and sweet I could totally see this working out."

"Just stop please I have enough to deal with." Merilee pleaded grabbing her head as she felt it throbbing.

"Okay, okay. Can't blame me for being a meddling mother. Get some more rest today and we'll see about letting you get out and about tomorrow." Bulma said patting her hand

Merilee watched her leave before collapsing back into her pillow. Here three days ago she was complaining about her life being monotonous and now she was wishing she could just go back to the way things were.

The confrontation between Gotenks and Trunks happened sooner rather than later. Vegeta knowingly got them both in the gravity room just to watch the fun. Gotenks who had been depressed and had not been wanting to put up much of a fight certainly changed his mind when he saw Trunks. Trunks mad at his father for putting them in the same room without their knowledge tried to walk away but Vegeta stood in front of the door kindly explaining to him 'To not be a weakling and work out the bull shit between the two of them or else'

With that said for the next several hours he and Gotenks did have a good go at one another and got out a lot of pent up frustration. Even though Gotenks was stronger than him they both stayed at regular power levels not powering up to super Saiyan just their normal bodies. They both sat on the floor after panting and weak from power expenditure giving each other halfhearted glares.

"I forgot how much of an ass you are." Trunks snapped at him

"I get it from you." Gotenks winced sitting up and positioning himself in a more comfortable position

"No actually I think you get it from my father." Trunks mused he still didn't hold any kind of affection for his fusion but at least now he could tolerate being in his presence.

"Speaking of our "father" where did he go?" Gotenks asked seeing Vegeta gone

"He must have left. Figured that we wouldn't really care once we started going at it." Trunks huffed cracking his neck and wincing at a strained muscle

"So where are we now? Are you going to try to snap my neck when I'm not looking?" Gotenks asked

"No but if you hurt Merilee again I'll kill you." Trunks said narrowing a deadly glare on him and Gotenks knew he was serious.

"I just might let you if I do." Gotenks said surprising Trunks

"You really do care for her huh?" Trunks asked

"Yeah I do but I don't want to talk about it least of all with you." Gotenks said standing and walking past him.

Trunks just sat there watching the man leave holding his arm.

Merilee found she still felt a little weak but she was able to walk and stand all right enough. Bulma brought her a change of clothes and offered to take her around the building to show her around until she felt tired. Dressed in a simple blue sundress and white cardigan with some sandals with her hair hanging loose. Merilee followed her half-heartedly listening to what Bulma had to say. Her mind was still on other things.

"Hey there." Merilee looked up hearing Trunks' voice.

She swallowed nervously seeing him. He had just gotten out of the shower after his spar his long lavender hair hanging limp around his face. He was wearing a simple black tank top and loose grey sweat pants and he was barefoot. Despite this he looked absolutely gorgeous and Merilee tried to fight her blush away.

"Hey." She said looking around for Bulma but found her to simply have vanished. She frowned at that fact knowing she did it on purpose

"How are you feeling?" Trunks asked coming closer to her. "You're a little flushed are you all right?"

With that his hand was suddenly on her forehead. Merilee froze looking up at him nervously. Trunks realized he had moved without thinking and quickly removed his hand. "Sorry. Habit. I do it with my kid sister."

Merilee cleared her throat "its okay. I'm feeling better just tired."

He smiled in relief "Good. Did mom talk to you?"

"Yes she told me a lot."

"It's a lot to take in I know but its better you know everything." Trunks explained

"I remember growing up hearing the news stories and stuff but I never thought I would ever end up involved with all of this." She admitted

"No kidding." Trunks mused smiling she found herself smiling back.

Merilee was pale but otherwise fine. She was wearing one of his mother's old dresses and sweaters which was a little big on her considering Bulma was fuller figured but it looked good on her. "Are you hungry?" he asked unsure of really what to do next

"Um. Not really. I was actually going to ask you…have you seen Gotenks." Merilee asked

Trunks immediately frowned but knew eventually she was going to have to see him. "He's out back I'm sure he doesn't come into the house a lot just to sleep and eat."

"Okay thank you." She said walking past him his blue eyes followed her

"Do you want me to come with you?" Trunks asked concerned

"No. I think it will only make it worse and what I have to say I want to say in private." Merilee said honestly

"All right I'm just inside if you need me." He offered

"Trunks I'm a full grown woman. I can handle it." She said frowning

He wanted to argue back that she hadn't handled it right last time but he kept his mouth shut and only nodded silent before heading back towards the kitchen his original destination.

Merilee took a deep breath before stepping outside into the back yard. She looked around curiously glancing about she had no idea where to find him. She suddenly felt a shiver go up her spine and she turned around looking up seeing him sitting on the roof looking down at her. He started realizing she saw him and jumped up into the air to take off but she stopped him by shouting.

"Wait! Please!" she cried

Gotenks froze looking down at her scowling unsure of what to do.

"Come down so I can talk to you." Merilee pleaded

He sighed and did what she asked floating down and landing a good ten feet from her. Merilee watched him turn away from her arms crossed looking at the ground. Her heart panged and she wanted to touch him and tell him it was going to be all right but she stopped herself.

"You don't have to run away from me. Everything is okay."

"No its not." He said in a clipped tone

"Okay. Well it can be if you let it." She offered

"I hurt you." He said softly still not looking at her

Merilee sighed hard and felt tears prickling her eyes again. She clenched her fists feeling utterly powerless and angry. Against her better judgment and she never knew exactly what compelled her to do this she walked up to him and slapped him on his arm. He flinched in surprise stepping back almost like he was frightened before she rounded on him.

"YES….you did hurt me and I'm angry at you for it! But it's not going to fix what happened and not change anything!" She shouted at him

He felt the weight settle on his shoulders and he seemed to wilt under her glare. "Oh no you don't! Don't you dare feel sorry for yourself! I'm not allowed to so you're not either. We're both stuck in this together and you're going to take responsibility and handle it just like I have too."

"None of this is your fault. Its mine." Gotenks said

"It's not all of your fault. Its mine too. I wasn't careful. I didn't listen to Trunks when he tried to warn me. I invited you into my apartment barely knowing you and I kissed you. We're both at fault here." She said

He looked at her she was barely holding back tears "I-I can't do this by myself. Please don't leave me."

"I won't." he promised softly

Merilee looked at him and she felt her heart flutter seeing the utterly vulnerable expression on his face. She felt like she wanted to touch him but refrained knowing he was as uncomfortable as she was.

"I don't know what going to happen but we'll try to figure it out together." She promised feeling suddenly tired and weak. She had over exerted herself a little too much.

"Are you okay?" he asked seeing her pale slightly and blinking her eyes tiredly behind her glasses.

"Just really tired. I need to go lay down I think." She said turning to walk back towards the house her steps wobbly.

Gotenks reacted without thinking he walked forwards and gently grasped her shoulders. She flinched jerking her head back to look at him. He froze guilt stabbing him and they both just stood there looking at one another.

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall or anything." He offered pulling his hands away slowly.

Merilee sighed "Thank you."

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked

Merilee fidgeted a minute but looked up at him. "All right. But don't you dare fly. Your feet better not leave the ground buddy."

He smiled nodding and knelt picking her up gently tucking his arms behind her knees the other behind her back. Merilee felt her cheeks color against her will she looked up seeing his coloring as well. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder letting her eyes close.

"I could get used to this. Its nice." She admitted

"Really?" he asked walking towards the house smiling lightly.

Her shy green eyes looked up at him and she giggled slightly "Yes. Kind of makes me feel like a princess. Is that corny?"

"No. I'll carry you as much as you want." He offered as he entered the living room and set her gently on a love seat.

"You better watch making promises like that to a girl." She said yawning her eyelids drooping. She leaned against the couches arm resting her cheek on the soft leather before letting herself fall asleep.

Gotenks sat indian style on the floor watching as she curled up on the couch and fell asleep. He leaned up against the couch next to her crossing his arms and legs reclining and drifting off himself.

A few minutes past before he sensed Trunks nearby he stiffened his eyes snapping open. He turned glaring at the demi-saiyan fiercely as he saw him leaning over Merilee from behind the couch.

"Easy. I'm just putting a blanket on her and taking her glasses off. " Trunks snapped in a whisper as he laid a blanket on her and than gently removed her glasses not touching her any further. He set her glasses on the table beside the couch than stood shoving his hands into his pockets.

They glared at one another as Merilee slept unaware on the couch. "So you like her too huh?" Gotenks asked

"Yes." Trunks said honestly

"Hn. Whatever. Like she'd ever chose you over me." Gotenks snorted

"Don't be so sure." Trunks snapped "Besides you might not be here forever."

"You don't know that." Gotenks growled

"You're right I don't but I'm not ruling it out either." Trunks said with a smirk

"And you call me an ass." Gotenks snapped

"Look for Merilee sake let's try to be civil to one another even though I want to knock your teeth in every time I see you."

"Fine. But I'm not just going to give her to you." Gotenks growled.

"And I'm not going to let you just have her either." Trunks growled back showing his teeth

"Whoa . Whats with all the hostility?" Both saiyan hybrids gazes jerked up in surprise seeing Goten standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Gotenks growled standing and facing the dark haired Saiyan

"Just stopped by to see how things were going." Goten offered "I called you a few times Trunks but you didn't pick up."

"I was busy." Trunks said glaring at Gotenks

Goten frowned nodding as he came over to the couch looking down at Merilee who was sleeping soundly unaware of the three men around her. "How is she doing?"

"Better. Her injuries are healed her body just has to rest and regain its strength." Trunks told him

"That's good. Man she's been through the ringer the past few days." Goten said kneeling down beside the couch frowning at her condition.

Gotenks' anger flared at the fact Goten was so close to her but he fought to keep himself under control. He remembered what Vegeta had said to him about not letting his anger control him because it would get him killed. Trunks let his gaze settle on the man watching a muscle in his jaw tick and his fists clench tightly but other than that he made no move to interveen. Trunks was surprised by his control maybe there was hope for him.

"Come on let's go and let her sleep. Gotenks you stay with her." Trunks said

"Huh you're going to let HIM stay alone with her?" Goten snapped surprised

"Sshh! You idiot you will wake her up. Don't worry about it come on!" Trunks snapped in a whisper to Goten

Goten glared at the man standing up and walking around the couch and following Trunks. Gotenks rolled his eyes before settling on the couch this time next to her feet and leaning back putting his hands behind his head and letting himself drift off.

As they went into the hallway Goten rounded on Trunks angry. "You're just going to let them be alone together!"

"Its fine." Trunks said

"Seriously after everything he did?" Goten snapped

"Look he's under better control now and I can't watch him like a hawk every second it will just make him angry and upset Merilee. That's not how I want to play this." Trunks said

Goten blinked a few times looking at him confused "You like her don't you?"

"Yes I do. Its weird I barely know her." Trunks said with a sigh

"Well your Dad always told us when we meet that one girl we'll know. We'll feel a pull and they'll feel it too." Goten chuckled

"I guess I don't know how to describe it." Trunks said

"Well she is pretty cute and sweet." Goten said grinning

"Wait you're not telling me..." Trunks said flabbergasted

"No! I'm just teasing you." Goten said laughing

"Kame...don't do that! This isn't a joke." Trunks snapped

"Sorry but I had to tease you. To think the great ladies man Trunks Briefs has a crush." Goten chuckled

Trunks scowled blushing hating he felt this way honestly. He had just met the woman and he barely knew anything about her. He wasn't ever one to go out of his way to get a woman since he started as CEO of the company. He was just too busy all the time and the women that used to satiate his appetite when he was younger just didn't apeal to him anymore. They were petty and mindless only after him for one thing his looks and his money. None of them ever had a problem turning him down if he ever offered that was. However Merilee didn't act like that didn't throw herself at him in fact she acted the opposite. She acted like a real woman not some petty little girl.

"Yeah I guess. I'm not going to make an ass out of myself though especially with all the trouble we've had with Gotenks being here. If its meant to be than it will happen." Trunks said with a shrug

"So you're not going to try to sweep her off her feet and fight for her?" Goten asked confused

"I didn't say that. I'm going to be kind to her and do things in my own way. I'm not going to act like a barbarian and declare her mine and shed blood to prove anything." Trunks snapped

"Well I got to say I'm interested in seeing how this turns out." Goten said grinning

"You're a complete moron." Trunks snorted walking away from him

After a day or so Merilee was feeling much better. Her spirits were up and her body was almost completely back to normal. She was happy at least Gotenks was able to be around her now without feeling guilty although there was still this weird hesitance between the both of them now. Merilee thought that would fade with time now that she understood more and he was getting help from Vegeta to learn how to control his strength better. There was the mystery still though if he was going to be here always or if one day he would stop existing. It was a scary thought. Merilee tried to not think about that she was here to help him until they found out what was going on.

Gotenks went away with Vegeta to train somewhere far away leaving Merilee by herself for the day. She looked at him walking down the stairs wearing some training clothing. They were just loose baggy black pants and a matching top with a belt. His boots were the same ones he always wore with the blue ankle part and black foot.

She was sitting on the couch with a book looking at him curiously. Their eyes locked and he smiled seeing her and she smiled back waving. She stood up and walked to him.

"Hey. Going training again?" She asked

"Yeah Vegeta wants to beat the crap out of me again." Gotenks huffed

Merilee laughed and he smiled at her he noticed she was becoming more at ease around him the past few days. "Be careful I know you heal fast and all but you're still flesh and blood you know."

"I will. How are you feeling?" Gotenks asked and he reached out touching her hand gently

Merilee's smile fell as she looked up at him with an awestruck expression. It was the one of the few times he touched her other than when he carried her to the couch the other day.

"Much better." she said smiling and gripped his hand and he smiled at her making her heart beat a little faster.

"Good...Merilee...I..." Gotenks started but stopped blushing and rubbing his head unsure

"Yes?" Merilee asked anxiously

"Well do you..?" Gotenks started

"BOY!"

Gotenks winced hearing Vegeta's yell from the kitchen. Merilee looked around his arm seeing the man standing there tapping his foot impatiently.

"What's up?" Gotenks asked

"Stop flirting with your woman and come on! I don't have all day! Kakkarot is outside too that idiot is waiting for you." Vegeta snapped before turning and walking away

Merilee looked at Gotenks' mortified expression and burst into giggles. Gotenks scowled crossing his arms glaring at her and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm glad you find that funny." He huffed

"Oh come on. Don't be mad." She giggled

"I'm not mad." he said rolling his eyes

"You could've fooled me." Merilee said standing on her toes and poking his cheek "If you frown like that all the time your face is going to get stuck that way. Than everyone is going to think you're mean and scary."

He smirked "Now whose flirting."

She stuck her tongue out at him smiling impishly before walking away from him following Vegeta. "Maybe I am."

He walked after her through the kitchen and stepped outside on the patio. His eyes landed on Goku and Goten standing there talking with Trunks and Bulma. Vegeta was a few feet away ignoring them all looking more impatient by the second. He frowned slightly walking up to group to meet his other 'father'.

"Well hey there!" Goku greeted and walked up to Gotenks like it was nothing

Gotenks' eyes widened as he slapped him on the shoulder like and old friend. "H-hey." he said unsure.

"Don't be shy we've known eachother forever! And technically I'm your dad right? Like half or something like that." Goku chuckled

"Yeah something like that." Gotenks said chuckling his smile was contagious.

Merilee stood by Bulma watching the exchange curiously. The man named Goku, Goten's father, was unbelievably tall and quite muscular. He like the others was quite handsome with his broad smile and playful dark eyes. Goten looked just like him same build and everything. They talked a few more minutes and Merilee leaned over to Bulma whispering to her.

"Hey Bulma."

"What is it sweety?" Bulma asked curious

"Are all...Saiyan men...you know..."

"Ridiculously attractive?" Bulma asked with a smile

Merilee blushed "Yeah..."

"Yep. Haven't met an ugly one yet."

Merilee sighed looking back to the crowd of men but her eyes were suddenly feeled with a board chest covered in orange. She looked up meeting dark eyes and she froze at the smiling Saiyan.

"Hello. You must be Merilee." Goku said

"Yes. Yes I am and you are Goku?" she asked

"Yep that's me. Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

Merilee smiled shaking his hand which was large and contained a shocking amount of controlled strength "Goten was right you are cute! I heard you clocked Trunks upside the head pretty good a few days ago."

Trunks frowned rolling his eyes as Gotenks and Goten chuckled much like they did on that night at the hospital. Merilee flushed bright red gawking looking at Bulma helplessly. Bulma broke out into laughter slapping Goku's arm good naturedly. "Goku! Don't tease her she's nervous enough as it is."

"Awe sorry. I hope I didn't embarass you too much." he chuckled

"N-no. Its okay." Merilee said forcing a smile before letting go of his hand and practically scurrying to Gotenks side. He was grinning at her and she glared back at him.

"All right Gotenks let's go I think Vegeta is about to have kittens." Goku laughed motioning him forwards.

"Be careful." Merilee said to him

"I will." he said gently and walked away from her.

"Don't worry buddy we'll take good care of her!" Goten teased literally patting her on the head. Gotenks and Trunks both glared at him. Goten was pushing their buttons and he knew it.

Merilee pushed his arm off "Goten! I'm not a dog."

Gotenks glared at him as he laughed "I love how fiesty you are." Goten teased

"Goten stop." Trunks snapped

"Keep your hands to yourself or you'll lose them." Gotenks snapped angrily

"Hm." Goten said smirking at him challengingly

"All right boys enough. Go on!" Bulma said shooing Goku, Vegeta, and Gotenks away.

Gotenks gave the men one last glow before he put his hand on Goku's shoulder along with Vegeta. Merilee watched curiously expecting them to fly. Goku put two fingers on his forehead and they simply vanished in thin air.

"Whoa. What was that?" Merilee asked curious

"That's my dad's instant transmission. He can teleport anywhere in the universe just by concentrating on image in his mind or sensing someone's life force." Goten stated

"Is there anything you guys can't do? I mean you shoot energy out of your hands, fly, and cause earthquakes. What's next?" Merilee asked in a huff.

Both Goten and Trunks laughed at her and she blushed glaring at them "Come on we're taking you out." Trunks said

"Out? Where?" Merilee asked curiously

"Shopping. Unless you want to keep wearing my clothes all the time." Bulma said handing her a credit card.

Merilee took it looking at it in surprise "Oh no. I'm good I just need to stop by my apartment and get some things that's all."

"Merilee I insist take it as a gift. Go get your hair done too you're overdue for a hair cut sweetie." Bulma said affectionately yanking on her long braid hanging over her shoulder

Merilee looked at her braid than looked back at Goten and Trunks "Um okay. I didn't know guys liked to go shopping."

Goten laughed "We usually don't but we're making an exception for you."

"Come on Merilee." Trunks said smiling "We're going to meet my sister at the mall she'll help you out because I actually know squat about fashion."

Merilee was feeling a little bit of cabin fever and she would be with his sister not alone with the both of them. Why not?

The brown haired girl smiled "Okay. But can we please take a car that doesn't fly?"

Trunks laughed "Sure."

Merilee hadn't been to the mall in a quite a while. It was huge and full of people she felt her anxiety picking up she had always felt uncomfortable in large places. Goten tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped looking back at him. Trunks had left to meet up with his sister leaving them for about half an hour in the food court next to the fountains. They were seated on a bench watching the crowds of people walk by.

"Oh geez sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" he asked chuckling

"Yes I just haven't been in large place around so many people in such a long time. Its kind of pathetic really." She said sighing

"Not really I don't like big crowds either." Goten said smiling at her. Merilee knew he was just trying to make her feel better she smiled back at him. Goten was quickly becoming what Merilee saw as a friend. She wasn't as uncomfortable around him as she was with Trunks and Gotenks maybe because he didn't make her heart thunder nervously and her cheeks flush. No doubt he was handsome but he kind of gave off this safe brotherly like air.

"Hey! Goten!" Merilee looked up seeing beautiful lavender haired girl running towards them. She could have been Bulma's younger sister. Trunks was close behind her smiling and Merilee put two and two together and realized this was Bra Briefs Trunks' younger sister.

"Hey kiddo how are you?" Goten asked standing and catching the girl as she jumped into his outstretched arms. Merilee glanced at the curiously as she giggled and chatted his ear off the whole time while Goten held her in his arms. She only had to be about eighteen.

"Hey." Trunks said smiling at her "Sorry we took so long Bra's bus ran late." He explained. Bra went to the local university and stayed in the dorms except on the weekends.

"Its all right." Merilee said smiling

"Oh my gosh!" Merilee nearly jumped out of her skin as Bra rushed over grabbing her hands. She looked at the beautiful girl in shock.

"H-hello." Merilee said nervously

"Its worse than I thought." Bra said and pouted her eyes reflecting literal sympathy

"Um. I'm sorry?" Merilee said confused

"Your hair and your clothes! Sweetie you are in terrible need of a make over!"

Merilee looked down at her borrwed jean shorts and tank top with her flats. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

"I am?" Merilee asked confused she didn't think she looked that bad.

"Yes! Thank kame my brother called me! I'm Bra by the way you're Merilee right?" Bra asked grinning

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Her gaze drifted to Trunks and Goten who were grinning like idiots. She shot them a glare and they laughed at her.

"Okay Bra back off." Trunks said grabbing her shoulder

"Sorry. I get a little over zealous sometimes. You're look isn't really that bad just needs some touch ups." Bra said winking at her

"I guess so I don't know you're mom said I needed a hair cut I guess I've let it get too long." Merilee said with a shrug unsure.

"Yeah you're hair is really thick and pretty but so long and all one length I think it would look cute about shoulder length with some layers." Bra said

"I could do that." Merilee said smiling

"Sweet! Let's go. Come on guys." Bra said motioning them forwards.

Goten instantly fell in stride by Bra not taking his eyes off of her and Merilee watchen them curiously walking beside Trunks. He smiled looked sideways at her. "What are you thinking?"

"Um are those two...?" Merilee asked

"Bra has had a crush on Goten since she was a little girl but they're so far apart in age my parents would have a heart attack." Trunks said

"So...they just flirt with eachother?" Merilee asked

"For now yeah I have a feeling when Bra gets a little older Goten will tell her how he feels about her." Trunks said smiling

"Awe that's kind of sweet." Merilee said smiling back.

Trunks liked her smile it lit up her eyes. "So how are you feeling today?" he asked not really knowing what to talk about

"Much better. I'll be honest I was a little worried about being a guinea pig for your technology." Merilee said staring at him with a smirk

"Yeah...about that blame that on my mother." He laughed

"Its okay. Its incredible what it did. I don't have any scars and my injuries are completely healed. You guys are going to save so many lives with that." Merilee said

"That is what I'm hoping. I've been in development with my mother for years on the project."

Merilee realized that Trunks was probably a scientific genius just like his mother. He no doubt went to a top university and had multiple degrees. Was there nothing this man wasn't perfect at?

"That's amazing. Wow." Merilee said with a sigh

"What's the matter?" He asked raising and eyebrow

"Well I just...feel so inferior to you..ALL of you. Its stupid I know but I can't help but be jealous." Merilee said rubbing her arm uncomfortable

"What? Don't say that." Trunks said stopping and frowning at her.

Merilee sighed "Its childish I know but its true. I mean you're smart and rich and you have special powers not too mention all of you with this, Saiyan heritage, are ridiculously attractive its kind of unsettling to know people so perfect exist. I'm surprised...what?" Merilee looked up seeing his smirk curious at it.

"Ridiculously attractive?" He asked quirking an eyebrow his smirk growing

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I didn't say that." She snapped

"Yes you did." He teased

"It was more of a perception not like I was admitting I thought you were attractive...not that I think you're ugly! Oh uh...crap." Merilee said stammering stupidly over her words. She had just told the richest and most attractive bachelor on the planet he was handsome.

He chuckled huskily and leaned down gently grasping her chin and raising her eyes to his own. She swallowed nervously mesmorized by those deep blue depths. "You're sweet Merilee and I like your honesty. But don't you ever talk down about yourself ever again. You're more special than you realize and no amount of money, looks, or power will ever be able to equal to that."

What was happening! She was supposed to like Gotenks not Trunks! In reality Trunks was part of Gotenks or Gotenks was part of Trunks...or something like that! They were both so different but she felt the same way around both of them. They made her blush and be nervous and jittery to where she acted like a complete goofball.

"Do you use lines like that on all the girls." She asked in a whisper

"No. Only you." He said voice still low his eyes not leaving hers and he leaned down towards her.

"Hey! What are you two doing!"

Merilee quickly stepped back away from and out of his grasp. Bra was standing a few feet away hands on her hips.

"Sorry! We were just talking. We didn't mean to fall so far behind." Merilee said walking briskly towards her looking back at Trunks who smirked knowingly at her she blushed and quickened her steps.

Trunks knew he had an effect on her just like she did on him and he fully expected to explore those effects.


	6. Chapter 6

~This WHOLE chapter is all Merilee/Trunks. They are not by any means officially a couple. She still has strong feelings for Gotenks. Next chapter will be solely for them and the development of their relationship. This might seem a little corny but literally I went through something similar I had two guys fighting over me. Its EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE AND AWKWARD but I won't like there is some little bit of she-devil inside that is like 'Oh yeah. That's right boys.' and don't you ladies dare deny it! Its there! That was forever and a day ago back in high school and they guys were cute but not close to being as hot as Trunks and Gotenks LOL. Things worked out and now I am a happily married woman with my soulmate but its still fun to dream and write cute little things like this. Merilee as a character I know has her moments where its like OMG really but what I'm trying to create is honestly what they call a MIRROR character. What that means is you can look at her and like her a lot but you see some sort of her in yourself so like looking in a mirror you see your own reflection. I'm basically also reliving stupid little fangirl fantasy I ever had. Its goofy I know but with writing this I get to play around. The characters aren't real and this story isn't going to be sold to millions of people. Its SHEAR entertainment only and selfish pleasure. So I hope some of you find something in it that you like and maybe see yourself in Merilee or even one of the boys. As always please review!~

:3 Maiko

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Best of Both<span>**

_Chapter 6_

* * *

><p>The shopping excursion continued with a very antsy Merilee. Bra was actually starting to become a little worried for the older woman. She seemed literally like she would come out of her skin any moment especially whenever Trunks got close to her for any reason. Bra frowned watching as Merilee stopped to look in a shop window curious and Trunks stopped beside her. Merilee turned red and side stepped so quickly she bumped into Goten.<p>

"Sorry." Merilee said

"Its okay. Are you all right?" Goten asked curious seeing her flushed expression

"Good." She said faking a smile standing straight again trying to divert her attention back to the store display trying to ignore Trunks completely.

"Maybe you should sit down for a few minutes are you still feeling tired like the other day?" Trunks asked curious leaning down close to her shoulder purposely making his voice low and husky.

Merilee promptly jumped at the close proximity the lavender haired saiyan hybrid was in and fell backwards this time into Bra who caught her steadying the smaller woman.

"Ugh...I'm fine!" Merilee snapped standing again before Bra could ask if she was okay glaring at Trunks who was grinning like an idiot.

Bra looked to her brother who had a knowing smirk on his face. Her bright blue eyes widened remembering the exchange between him and Merilee just about a half hour ago. It had been suspiciously flirtatious. Merilee wasn't nervous in general she was nervous around her brother! So it seemed Trunks liked her? Could it be? The elusive heir and CEO to Capsule Corporation had finally found a woman he liked, at least enough to have more than just a fling, after all these years?

"Hey guys why don't you let us girls take it from here?" Bra asked looping her arm through Merilees smiling sweetly

"What don't want us around while you try to flirt with the salesman?" Goten teased

"Something like that." Bra said giving him a very Vegeta like smirk and squaring her shoulders which promptly perked her ample chest up.

Goten's face flushed and he quickly looked away laughing nervously "Cute. Anything to get that discount."

Trunks rolled his eyes wishing for the day eventually Goten and his sister would stop this stupid tango of flirting they were doing.

"I think that is a great idea!" Merilee said a little too excitedly hugging Bra's arm tightly like a lifeline and without another word from the two men practically dragged the woman off.

Goten scratched his head curiously watching them leave "So what in the world has gotten into her? She was fine an hour ago."

"Beats me." Trunks said grinning

"What did you do to her?" Goten asked smirking crossing his arms.

"Nothing. Just my natural charm." He said

"She looked like she was about to claw her way through the wall what did you say to her back there when you two were by yourselves? Ask her to bear your children?" Goten asked chuckling

"I just put on the charm that's all." Trunks said smirking

"Ohhhhh. Yeah that makes sense. Hey buddy take it easy on her." Goten said knowing how easily flustered the girl got.

"I am. I was just teasing her to see what her reaction would be. Its actually kind of fun." Trunks said laughing

"It is really funny but you better be careful. Remember how pissed off Gotenks got the last time time you messed with her." Goten warned

"I'm not worried about him. We've got an talked about it." Trunks said with a shrug

"This is weird and he is just OKAY with you flirting with her?" Goten asked

"I wouldn't say that." Trunks said

"So this is part of the plan you told me about? You better be careful man." Goten chuckled

"Look I'm not scared of Gotenks I can handle him." Trunks snapped

"Not Gotenks. I'm talking about Merilee. She might be tiny but she's fiesty and girls aren't exactly keen ony our playing around with them." Goten laughed

"You would know." Trunks said with a snort thinking of Goten's MANY conquests

"Oh I do know and I learned my lesson too. Took a few slaps and a lot of tears for it to happen. You make a girl cry and you don't forget that is for sure." Goten warned him with a sigh frown

"It won't come to that I won't mess around with her too much its just cute the way she reacts I've never had a girl do that before." He mused

"Well its hysterical to watch at least." Goten said laughing "She was practically ready to climb up the walls to get away from you I hope you know what you're doing."

"Shut up Goten!" Trunks snapped blushing as Goten laughed at his expense.

Merilee sat on a bench watching Bra sort through clothes racks like a professional. She would take out a piece of clothing and look at it. If she liked it she would drape it over her forearm if not back it went onto the rack. Merilee hadn't even told her her sizes or anything like her favorite color.

"Um...that's a little flashy." Merilee said in surprise seeing a skimpy halter top

"Oh that's not for you. That's for me." Bra said grinning making Merilee sigh in relief

"Don't worry girl I've got your back. You want to stay a little conservative and still be chique like a first lady or something but we've got to get rid of that school marm old maid look it went out in the 1900's." Bra teased

Merilee frowned "I don't look like a school marm."

"Just because you work at a library doesn't mean you have to look like you do come on." Bra said grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the fitting rooms.

"Ah! Wait! Don't push me!" Merilee said in defense although Bra wasn't as strong as the other saiyan hybrids she was still strong enough.

"Well get in there!" Bra huffed pushing the woman into a dressing cubicle and going in after her.

"Hey! What are you doing! I can dress myself." Merilee cried backing into the corner away from the girl in fear

"I know which is why we're here. Quit acting like a child I have the same things you have!" Bra snapped and quickly went to work.

Merilee was pretty much bullied and shoved into cooperating. It didn't take long for Bra to get her way just like her brother she had a knack for getting what she wanted. Merilee didn't even get to look in the mirror. Bra would pick out an outfit and make her try it on and than inspect it before making her take it off and hand her another pile of clothes. Merilee had a sneaking suspicion it was because Bra didn't want her turning any of the outfits down.

Soon they were done and Merilee had to give her credit where it was due it was truly the fastest shopping experience she had ever had. Currently she was wearing a nice pair of black bermuda shorts with a blue top with an empress waist and a draping flair with her bust accented by a black ribbon. After checking out Merilee was brought into a shoe store and she was much more compliant this time not wanting to continue to be drug like an insolent child and she would admit she was enjoying it. She had few girlfriends her only friends were her coworkers who were anywhere of 10-15 years older than her. Not that she minded they were all kind and she got along with older people better on a social level anyways.

Since she had moved to the city five years ago she had left all her childhood friends behind. With little time between her grandmother's illness and college she didn't have a chance to make friends her own age. In fact she hadn't had much contact with her small family back home in the past year. Her father had traveled a lot being a business man and her mother had divorced him when she was a young child. Merilee had been the couple's only offspring before their separation. Merilee's mother had been standoffish her whole life kind but not overly fond of physical affection with her daughter which suited Merilee just fine because of her quiet and shy disposition.

When she had graduated highschool her grandmother had offered to pay for her tuition to a good university in return of being her live in caretaker. It had worked out well until she had passed away. That was when life had seemed to just stop for Merilee and she fell into that monotonous hole.

"Okay these are adorable!" Bra said holding up a pair of low wedge heels with black straps.

Merilee smiled "Those are actually really nice."

"Oh Kame I think my heart stopped are you actually having fun now?" Bra asked grinning

Merilee laughed "Sorry if I was a little weird...I just...well I don't do this...ever. Most of my clothes I order from magazines."

"That's nice but it takes away from the experience." Bra teased as they both sat down and Merilee tried on the wedges.

She stood up looking in the lower mirror smiling the shoes accentuated her slim and petite ankles.

"Don't you have friends who like to shop?" Bra asked curious

Merilee frowned "Not really."

"None?" Bra asked in shock

"No." Merilee said a little uncomfortable.

Bra leapt up hugging her actually lifting her off the ground. Merilee sucked her lungs in feeling the air squeezed out of her. "Bra!" she squeaked

"Oh no! That is awful! Well that is going to have to change you have me now and than you can meet my friend Marron and Pan! They'll love you!" She said setting her down and Merilee stumbled back down onto the bench gasping for air. Her ribs had just been fixed and hear Bra was trying to break them again!

"R-really?" she said rubbing her upper arm looking at welt forming there from her grip.

"Oh yeah. Anyways let's get these than we have to go to the salon and get your hair done and than finally..." With that Bra took her glasses straight off her face

"HEY! Bra give those back I can't see without them." Merilee snapped angry

"Oh calm down we're going to get you some contacts." Bra said putting the glasses in her purse for safe keeping.

"Contacts...but I like my glasses." Merilee pouted

"I know we'll get you a back up pair but these things are huge you need something more slim and..."

"I know, I know...chique." Merilee said doing her fingers in quotations rolling her eyes

"You are learning fast young padawan. Come on let's pay for these and head over there." Bra said ushering her towards the check out lane again. Merilee couldn't stop the grin that snuck its way onto her face.

Bra had successfully purchased her a small brand new wardrobe and than about five pairs of shoes. Merilee was sat down in a salon chair and she told the stylish how much to take off indicating to just below her shoulders and layered as Bra suggested. She actually used to wear her hair similarly to that when she was younger.

The stylist went to work and cut off what seemed like gobs of her long chocolate brown hair styling it professionally until it was silky and soft. Still not able to see appearance Merilee could only run her fingers through it shocked at the excess length gone and how much lighter her head felt. Bra than took her to an optometrist a few shops down and Merilee began to wonder if Capsule Corp had some poor frumpy women programs where they selected a lucky person to receive and exclusive make over. She chuckled at her own idea as the Optometrist fitted her with contacts and provided a nice new pair of glasses.

The last stop was the make up counter in a boutique where Merilee literally had to fend off the woman who held red lipstick in her hand. Bra quickly intervened and lectured her about proper skin tones and her lack of knowledge accusing her of just wanting to make commission. Merilee felt sorry for the woman but couldn't help the giggles that leaked out. After that the adventure was finally over and they were on their way to meet back up with Trunks and Goten.

Merilee blinked trying to get used to the contacts Bra watched her laughing because she looked weird. "Have you ever had contacts before?" she asked as they walked

"No. This is the first time its weird." Merilee said not used to not having the weight of her glasses on her face. She had already tried twice to adjust them like there was phantom glasses still resting on her face.

"Well darling you look fab. Stop real quick and look." Bra prompted her. Merilee had seen her face and hair but not her entire over all new look.

She stopped looking in the storefront window just as Bra indicated and she was taken back at the beautiful young woman looking back at her. Merilee had never really thought herself ugly just normal. Everyone always said she had pretty green eyes and a nice fair complexion. Vincent had always jokingly called her Elizabeth Bennett with her quick wit and brunette hair but she never felt as pretty as Elizabeth. Well she sure did now. The empire waist shirt accentuated her chest and the Bermuda shorts made her legs look long and slender. Her hair which framed her face elegantly in soft layers looked like fine wisps. She even had bangs!

"Well?" Bra asked smiling broadly

"I can't believe that's me." Merilee said with a bright smile

"I'm a fashion genius I know. I get it from my grandmother." She said winking

Merilee hugged her surprising Bra. "Thank you! I love it."

Bra laughed hugging her back "Oh you're welcome. Now you can look hot for the world's most eligible bachelor."

Merilee froze hearing those words she pulled back looking at Bra in surprise "What did you say?"

"You know my brother. I know he has a thing for you." Bra teased

Merilee flushed letting go of her and quickly turning back into her shy and unsure self rubbing her arm. "I-its not like that."

"Oh sure! Like no one noticed all that flirting and bumbling you two were doing earlier. Its all right Merilee I like you and I think you're a great girl for Trunks to date." Bra said

"B-but there's someone else and I just met Trunks." Merilee stuttered

"You mean Gotenks?" Bra asked

"You know?" Merilee asked

"Trunks told me. He's my brother Merilee and even though we don't always get along it was important for him to tell me. Gotenks seems like a cool guy and all but you know as well as I do that we don't know how long he's going to be here. Trunks likes you...I mean REALLY likes you I can tell. Do you like him?.

"Yes! What am I supposed to do? I've never had this problem before. I mean I dated in highschool a couple of times but not recently and I've never had two guys like, like, like THEM after me before. Its weird."

"Just roll with it! You're female intuition will tell you which ones right for you. I've already got mine but we're not ready for anything serious yet which is why we both see other people." Bra said

"You mean Goten?" Merilee asked curious

"Duh. We're meant to be. Mom said he used to follow me around when I was a baby and would overly worried if I got sick or hurt. He's my mate but I'm not ready for all that yet. I'm just getting my kicks where I can and so is he." Bra said waving it off as if it was the most normal thing in the world

"You're mom said that about your dad." Merilee said curious

"Oh my god! Mom should not be giving relationship advice that's for sure." Bra laughed

"Why is that?" Merilee asked concerned

"Well she told you about the whole dragon ball adventure right?" Bra asked

"Yes."

"Well what she didn't mention was that was where she met her first boyfriend whom she was sure she was in love with but she verbally and mentally bashed him around like a sock puppet." Bra laughed

"That's horrible!" Merilee said in shock

"Its not he totally deserved it. Uncle Yamcha is such a tool. They got together until my mom met my dad and than, SWING, and the rest is history." Bra said with a shrug

"You make it sound so easy." Merilee said unsure

"Its not always for everyone. Look I can't tell you what to do all I am saying is give it a chance. Trunks might be IT or he might not be. Either way it can only be a good thing." Bra advised

"What about Gotenks?" Merilee asked

"Well. I'd say the same thing. Its not like you have to marry either of them." Bra laughed seeing Merilee pale at the idea. How could anyone be so non-chalant about love?

"Anyways we're overdue meeting the boys let's go hot mama!" Bra said and waved her forwards

Merilee took a deep breath clutching her shopping bags and going with her to meet them at a little coffee shop. Entering she saw Goten playing games on his phone while Trunks was talking into an earpiece animatedly. Merilee wondered if it was work related. She took a moment to watch him and his mannerisms.

His entire face was a reflection of his father's stern and sharply angled but with a slight softness to his eyes like his mother. He always had this calculating expression and his eyes always focused on whatever he looked at as if he was taking it apart to see how it worked. Merilee swallowed seeing him lean a powerful forearm on the table the muscles bulging as he gripped his fist scowling at something he heard. Everything about Trunks Briefs screamed powerful man.

"Yoohoo!" Bra called loudly

"Bra!" Merilee snapped as several sets of eyes looked at them. The girl might be used to being the center of attention but Merilee sure wasn't.

Goten's eyes widened in shock seeing the young woman before a grin broke out onto his face. He put his fingers in his mouth and let out a wolf whistle. "Hey sweet thang." He laughed waggling his eyebrows jokingly

"Oh my god." Merilee said groaning feeling her face heating up and promptly pulled her shopping bags up to her face hiding while Bra laughed at her.

Trunks ended his call turning to face the girls curious to see what Bra in her fashion craze had done to Merilee. He smiled seeing her hiding behind her shopping bags. He stood walking over too her.

"Come on don't be shy let's have a look. It can't be that bad." He said and grabbed her bags away

Merilee biting her lip face flushed looked up at him and Trunks felt like someone literally socked him in the stomach. Few things in his life shocked him and this one sure did. Standing in front of him was almost a completely different woman. She looked maturely elegant and everything Bra had done had only accentuated what beauty she had. Her long hair was gone cut in a nice style showing off a nice elegant neck and graceful shoulders. Her glasses were also gone and her bright green eyes focused on him.

"Um...what do you think?" Merilee asked unsure seeing his wide eyes and surprised expression

"Um...wow." Trunks stuttered

"Isn't she adorable?" Bra asked grinning and pinching her cheek teasing to alleviate the embarassment.

Merilee smiled laughing and shoved her off. "Bra stop. I'm embarassed enough."

"You ladies want some coffee?" Goten asked

"Sure I'm beat." Bra said leaving the two grinning at Goten at her flabbergasted brother. Goten grinned knowingly back sitting down with her.

Merilee looked at him smiling "Coffee sounds nice. What do you think? Did you have any yet?"

"Cute sure. I mean coffee!" Trunks stuttered blushing embarassed

Merilee giggled girlishly seeing the gorgeous man stuttering over his words was a nice turn around from earlier. Maybe she had the upperhand a little bit now. In fact she felt a little confidence swelling in her chest something she hadn't felt in a long time. To think she had Trunks Briefs struggling to pick his jaw off the ground! Maybe it was a little egotistical but she decided to take Bra's advice and just roll with it.

"You look...wonderful." Trunks said finding his voice his brain deciding it would work again.

Merilee smiled "Thank you."

"No I mean it." He said smiling

"I know." Merilee said walking past him and taking a seat beside Bra who started chatting to her like they were long lost sisters.

Over the two girl's heads Goten gave him a knowing smirk. Trunks just shrugged smiling and decided to join them. For the first time in a long time he felt himself relax his stress from work melting away. He listened Goten telling some kind of story about a movie he had seen. Both girls were laughing at his impersonations of the characters. Trunks laughed right along with them and joined him having both his sister and Merilee laughing until their eyes teared. Soon their coffee came and Bra entertained them with stories of her classes and her crazy professors and slightly slutty roommate. Trunks happened to glance at Merilee who was still smiling listening intently chin resting in her palm as she leaned on the table.

Merilee feeling his glance she turned looking at him locking eyes with him. He gave her a smile, a real one, not a smirk and not his mischevious flirty one. Merilee felt her cheeks color again but this time it was more of a graceful one and not a bright blush of embarassment. She smiled softly back at him and in that moment they shared something but what that something was she didn't know but she liked the way it felt.

Walking up the sidewalk to the Brief house hold Merilee sighed yawning tiredly from the excitement of the day. Goten had flown home from the mall saying something about stopping by the store for his mom.

"Hey mom!" Bra called running into the house excitedly leaving Merilee and Trunks by themselves the last few feet to the door.

"Does she ever run out of energy?" Merilee asked

"No. Bra is a mini-volt battery." Trunks chuckled

"Don't let that sweet smile fool you she is like a general in command of his troops while shopping." Merilee said with a sigh

Trunks laughed loudly "Yeah I know. I almost felt sorry for you."

"Gee thanks." Merilee chuckled realizing as they neared the doorstep they were alone even if it was only a few inches into the house.

The same anxious butterfly feeling tickled her stomach. "Well I'm starving let's go inside and get something to eat." she said in a rushed tone grabbing the door knob

Trunks' hand shot out catching her wrist Merilee stopped looking back at him. His dark blue eyes focused on her and she felt like a deer in head lights.

"Wait a second." He said softly

"Okay." Merilee agreed turning to him

"Today was fun." He said smiling at her

She relaxed a little smiling back "It was. The most fun I've had in a long time."

"We should do it again." Trunks suggested and threaded his fingers with hers. Merilee swallowed trying to not let her knees quake.

"Y-yes that would be fun." Merilee said

"But next time just you and I." He suggested smirking at her as his thumb rubbed her palm teasingly.

She bit her lip tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-I don't know about that. With everything that is happening and..." she squeaked in surprise as he leaned into her and she fell into the door. His arm rest by her head and between that and the grip on her hand she was not getting away. A very handsome block of raw muscle and maleness was barricading her.

Trunks gently pressed a kiss to her cheek not far from her gaping mouth. His soft and silky long hair that escaped his pony tail tie brushed her cheek. "Merilee I like you." he whispered to her as he pulled back.

"I-I-I." she stuttered dumbly he laughed in a rasp tone

"You're ridiculously cute you know that?" he asked pulling away from her.

"I am?" she asked

"And beautiful." He said bumping her chin with his knuckle affectionately.

She sighed knowing she couldn't keep doing this stupid dance. "Trunks...I like you too."

"Well now that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked teasing her

"Actually yes it is because...I like Gotenks too." She admitted feeling ashamed

He smiled gently "I know."

"And...you're okay with that?" Merilee asked surprised

"Just give me a chance that's all I ask." Trunks said "I'm not asking you to marry me."

Merilee couldn't contain the giggles that escaped as she laughed. Trunks frowned as the spell over her seemed to be broken. "What? What is so funny?"

"You're sister...she said the same thing earlier." Merilee snickered

"Oh she did huh? So you were talking about me?" He asked smirking

"Yes we were like too goofy school girls." She teased sticking

"And what did my adorably meddling little sister say?" he asked

"Well. She said just to roll with it." Merilee said shrugging smiling unsure.

"Sounds like good advice...roll with it. I think I should do that." He said smirking at her with that predatorial expression.

Merilee's teasing smile fell as her eyes locked on his and he swooped in and kissed her deeply. Merilee literally felt her knees buckle underneath her at the ferocity of the kiss luckily he caught her about the waist. Unlike Gotenks kiss, which was still nice but inexperienced and desperate, this one was deep and sensual. Desire rolled off him and hit her like a hammer until she actually whimpered. Trunks knew he had probably moved to quick to fast but he had been restraining himself too long. He pulled back looking down at her with half lidded eyes. Merilee looked back at him dazed.

"Tr-trunks...let me go." She said half heartedly trying to fight him off.

"Why?" he breathed

"I-I can't do this...not yet." She breathed

He sighed hard setting her down she looked at him eyes tearing. "Merilee I'm not a patient man. I get that from my father and if I'm guessing Gotenks probably isn't either. So take some time but you need to think about some things." He said smirking and brought her hand up to his mouth kissing the palm. She shuddered standing in shock as he let her go and walked past her.

"Hey sweetie...where is Merilee?" Bulma's voice rang

"She's coming just taking a minute before she comes inside." Trunks' satisfied tone rang

Merilee sighed hard and let her body fall back against the door as it closed. She thought she might have some things figured out but now...now she was down right lost again.


	7. Chapter 7

~ OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER! Yes I'm cranking these suckers out because I want to get this stuff down before it disappears! So yes love triangle. Don't worry Trunks was just a plot device. Sorry buddy it had to be done! This is strictly Gotenks/Merilee chapter and she admits her feelings for him. Don't worry not every character saiyan or human is going to fall in love with Merilee. I PROMISE. It might be corny but its not going to be THAT corny. Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think. Yes this story is goofy and sappy and just gives you cavities but COME ON we need more of that. My ovaries are weeping right now. LOL! Anyways everything smexy I right I speak from experience because well, I'm married! I know this stuff and no matter what you read or what you right its SUPER AWKWARD your first like 4-5 times. Its not all hot and sexy and sunshine with rainbows. I'm making Gotenks adorably fumbling because come on its got to suck to be mentally 12 in a 20 something body you think hormones are bad when you're a teenager? OH HO! Just you chitlins wait! LMAO! Anyways enjoy. This story is going to be LONG. Hang in there lovies!~

~Maiko :3 ~

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Best of Both <strong>

_Chapter 7_

* * *

><p>Goku had told everyone he, Gotenks, and Vegeta were going training but in reality they were going to planet Yardrat the home of the Metomorans. The Metomorans were the creators of the fusion dance and the ones that had taught Goku the technique plus his instant transmission. They were mostly a kind and peaceful race that studied science and for the bettering of their civilization developed the two techniques. Goku was hoping they might be able to shed some light on how Gotenks was able to exist outside of the fusion. If they couldn't come up with an answer than his next stop would be the Kais to seek their guidance as well to shed some light on the mystery of Gotenks' birth.<p>

The Metomorans never actually died they would just absorb one another in the fusion and a new being was created. The instant transmission took them to other planets for their research. Yardrat was a planet teeming with medical engineering and healing science that had been hidden from the universe for millennia. Goku had been lucky to land on it after the original planet Namek had exploded almost thirty years ago. They had provided him with treatment for his wounds letting him recover, trained him, and repaired his ship. He occasionally visited over the years just to keep up relations since they had helped him so much.

Gotenks looked around at the strange orange ground and green sky. It was really devoid of any vegetation where they were currently the ground hard and rocky beneath their feet. He heard Goku speaking in a weird garbled language that sounds like he was drowning and coughing all at the same time. He heard a snort from Vegeta and Gotenks looked at the Saiyan Prince who was smirking.

"The idiot learned their language. He sounds ridiculous." Vegeta mused

Gotenks watched as Goku met with a group of small, pink skinned, aliens that resembled octopuses mixed with Nameks. He watched Goku talk animatedly to them gesturing to him once in a while. Gotenks laughed slightly.

"He does sound ridiculous."

Vegeta looked at him "That buffoon is one of the universes strongest warriors too. Pathetic."

Gotenks grinned knowing Vegeta would always carry a flame of competition and jealousy for Goku. "Just one. There are others you know." He said crossing his arms and puffing his chest up.

"Hm, you think so boy. When we get back I want you to prove it. You've been mooning over that female the last few days and been acting like a whining whelp. I want to see your full power." Vegeta snapped

"Sure. Now that Merilee is better I've got no problem with that pops." Gotenks said smirking

"DON'T call me that." Vegeta snarled

"Oh come on! I technically have two fathers between you and Goku I have to call you something." Gotenks teased

Vegeta glared at him at moment before his scowl turned into a knowing smirk deciding to torment the warrior a little for being a snarky little asshole. "So have you bedded the female yet?"

Gotenks nearly fell over at the sudden question from Vegeta. He blushed bright red staring at him in shock. In the beginning he hadn't known, well much, at all. However the past few days he had taken to reading books and in reading those books he had found health books that gave him information about a wonderful thing called sex. Gotenks had nearly choked on his own tongue reading the book running to Vegeta for answers. He knew the basics but not the DETAILS. The Saiyan prince had outright laughed at him and gave him a very crude explanation. Gotenks was reminded of a wrestling match just using one's genitals. Confused as ever he then went to Goku the only other person he thought would have an answer. Goku had blushed as bad as he did and stuttered over an explanation trying to explain with food. But it did nothing to alleviate Gotenks' anxiety or curiosity. He had finally sucked up his pride and went to Bulma.

Bulma like Vegeta had laughed at him but she had cooed over how cute he was. Gotenks actually wished at that moment he could just not exist if the information he had to to learn to live with humans caused constant mortification and terror. Bulma however did a much better job explaining it too him leaving him with a better understanding although nothing to alleviate his anxiousness. He had reacted out of shear extinct before when he had kissed Merilee. To think he could have lost control and done those things to her made him ashamed but left him with an odd tingle in his body. Those THINGS were what grown men and women did who liked each other.

"No!" Gotenks choked out

"Interesting. I wonder if Trunks had succeeded where you have failed since we've been gone. My son has never been one to lack in female company when he has sought it out and I think your little female would prove to be an easy conquest." Vegeta mused with pride

Gotenks scowled clenching his fists but knew Vegeta was just goading him on. "Merilee isn't that kind of girl. She told me so herself."

"You think so? How can you be so sure boy? While you hesitate your own woman is going to get stolen right out from under you." Vegeta said

Gotenks ground his teeth thinking that Merilee had been with Trunks ALL day perhaps even by herself. Trunks had fully admitted he felt something for the girl. He felt that familiar anger raising in him the same as before when he had accidentally hurt Merilee. Vegeta watched amused as he saw his hair flicker to gold and back. He had actually been working with him to control his instincts and his anger this would be a test and of course a little amusement as well.

"Is something bothering you boy?" Vegeta Challenged raising and eyebrow

"No." Gotenks snapped taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself. Goku approached eyes widening seeing the seething Gotenks who was desperately trying to calm himself.

"Hey kiddo what's wrong?" Gotenks felt Goku put a hand on his shoulder. Goku had finished his conversation with the Metomorans coming back over he had seen Gotenks struggling to not lose his temper and could only guess Vegeta had said something to him to upset the younger warrior.

"Nothing Goku. What did you find out?" Gotenks asked glad for the distraction.

Goku shot Vegeta a glare before giving him the information. "Not much other than the fusion when held longer than half an hour is permanent in their species but with Humans and Saiyans it's temporary depending on each person's power level."

Gotenks sighed frowning feeling disappointed "So all of this was a waste of time than?" Vegeta snapped

"Not exactly. I asked them WHY it was permanent in their species. They told me it was they willed themselves to remain as a whole being that created a permanent fusion." Goku said

"So are you saying I willed myself into existence?" Gotenks asked

"Possibly. My theory is the excessive energy caused by Goten and Trunks holding the fusion longer than half an hour created the possibility of you existing on your own." Goku stated

"That is ridiculous Kakarrot that would mean our sons would have had to stay fused together and as you can see you idiot they are not permanently fused." Vegeta said

Goku shrugged scratching his head "Well that is still the mystery how he has his own body I think we are going to have to talk to the Kai's to get that answer."

"Perfect. Another fun little field trip with you two idiots." Vegeta snarled

"Hey you wanted to come remember? Are you worried about Trunks?" Goku chuckled

"Shut up Kakarrot and take us back already!" Vegeta cried.

Gotenks rolled his eyes at the two putting his hand on Goku's shoulder as they were teleported back to earth. It was late at night by the time they got back since Goku had to travel across the solar system even at the speed of light it still took several hours. Vegeta immediately left heading into the house without as much as a word to either warriors. Goku sighed rolling his eyes at his of the Saiyan Prince to act all emotionally constipated.

"Don't mind him. That's Vegeta for you."

"I know. I'm getting used to it." Gotenks said with a smirk rolling his eyes.

"He's just worried that's all like we all are." Goku said putting his hand on Gotenks' upper arm

"Yeah I get it everyone keeps to likes to keep reminding me." Gotenks snapped shrugging off Goku's arm. He didn't care for Goten and Trunks even though they had created him but he didn't particularly wish any harm on them. It seemed the longer he was hear the more they worried about just them. No one seemed to really care how HE felt.

"Hey take it easy. It's my son I have to worry." Goku said with a sigh

"Look I get it. It's not like I want them hurt or anything! If I had the answer I'd give it to you but I don't!" Gotenks snapped angry at the older Saiyan before stomping off towards the house following the direction Vegeta had gone.

Goku frowned watching him go he knew that the young man's patience for the evening was dried up. He had wanted answers and no one could give them too him. He watched him jump into the air onto the top of the house no doubt to sulk. Goku sighed again and used his Instant Transmission to head home to his own family. He could only take so much of a moody Vegeta and a pouting man-child.

Gotenks sat on the roof practically pouting. The longer he existed in this world the more everyone seemed to hate him and want to get rid of him. The only one that even remotely acted like they were interested in him other than the fact of worrying about Goten and Trunks was Merilee. His scowl softened thinking of the young woman. He had missed her and hadn't had much time alone with her since she had woken another thing everyone seemed to make sure of. Not only did they think he was dangerous to Goten and Trunks but to Merilee as well. He couldn't blame them he guessed seeing as how he had hurt her. Guilt wrapped around him at the thought and he felt that desperate need to see her again. What if something had happened to her while he was gone? What if Trunks had done what Vegeta suggested? He closed his eyes taking a deep breath controlling the welling emotion inside of him. Relaxing he opened his eyes and let his senses take in her familiar vanilla scent, she was close by. He stood looking around before noticing her scent was strongest on the balcony to his left. He jumped down from the roof landing quietly on it realizing it led to her borrowed room.

Her balcony door was open the curtains blowing in the wind softly. His gaze settled on her petite form curled up in a chair asleep a book lying crooked in her lap. She was scared of heights but didn't seem to mind sitting in a chair on on a balcony. He smiled noticing the chair was as far away from the balcony railing as it could be. He took in her sleeping form inspecting her silently. She was dressed in soft baby blue flannel pajamas and fuzzy black socks on her feet. What surprised him the most was her hair, it had been cut. In fact she looked different in general. Quietly he stepped forwards looking at her realizing she wasn't wearing her glasses. Gotenk's heart leapt in his chest seeing her content face and her softly parted lips as she shifted in her sleep as she shivered curling tighter into a ball. He smiled slightly kneeling and reaching forwards and brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. At the touch she awoke bright green eyes settling on him. She gasped in surprise and he pulled back startled himself. He probably shouldn't have touched her while she was sleeping.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Gotenks said

"Oh. It's okay. Oh no! What time is it? I must have fallen asleep!" She said startled looking around seeing the dark sky.

"It's in the middle of the night." Gotenks said glancing at half-moon in the sky

"Oh wow." Merilee sighed

She had completely avoided Trunks for the rest of the evening after their kiss earlier in the day. She hadn't even eaten dinner instead hiding in her room the rest of the night. No one bothered her for which she was grateful and she took to reading one of the many books lying around the house she had been reading earlier when Gotenks had left. She stood stretching and yawning as Gotenks watched her curious still inspecting her new appearance one black eyebrow arched.

"What?" she asked curious

"What did you do to your hair and where are your glasses?" He asked

"Oh yeah. Bra gave me a makeover. What do you think?" She asked smiling holding out her arms and doing a small turn.

He cocked his head to the side curious blinking "You look fine but what was wrong with you before that you needed to change?"

Merilee looked at him her smile fading slightly not because he didn't ogle over like Trunks did but because he seemed confused at the change. "Well. Nothing I guess. Girls just like to change things sometimes it makes them feel good about themselves."

"Oh. Okay. Well it's nice but I liked you just fine before too just so you know." Gotenks said matter 'o' fact still confused to why she wanted to change.

Merilee smiled at him grateful for the compliment. "Thank you."

The wind suddenly blew a cool breeze fluttering her hair and she shivered hugging herself. The cool blast of air hit Gotenks and he suddenly caught the distinct scent of Trunks Briefs. He felt that same jealous rage blossom in his chest just like before however this time he quelled it with careful practice letting out a hard breath.

"Are you okay?" Merilee asked worried seeing his tense expression "Did you get hurt today?" with that she touched his arm gently.

"No. You smell like him again though." Gotenks remarked frankly frowning

Merilee's eyes widened and her hand quickly retreated from his forearm. He knew! She looked at him warily and his frowned seeing her cautiousness. "Um. Okay."

"You don't have to be afraid Merilee I've learned to control that side of me and I won't touch you again unless you want me too. I know Trunks likes you and I also know he's very forward with his affections or so his father says." He said with a note of finality a tone of jealousy seeping into his tone.

Merilee looked down ashamed she had reverted back to the fear she had tried so hard to fight off in his presence the last few days. Not only that but she had let Trunks kiss her today. Tears clouded her eyes and she dropped the book her hands shaking as tears slipped down her cheeks. Why was this so hard!

"What's the matter? Did he hurt you?" Gotenks asked in shock seeing her tears

"No. I-I don't want to hurt you!" she sniffled

He relaxed with a sigh "Why would you think you're going to hurt me because Trunks is an ass?"

"B-because I kind of like Trunks too and he, he, he kissed me today. I didn't ask him too he just did it but I liked it. I feel awful." She admitted

Gotenks scowled eyes narrowing and fists tightening. Here he was afraid to touch the girl and Trunks knew that so he took advantage of it. Merilee was just a victim of that man's games and competition with himself whether he liked it or not Gotenks felt it was wrong.

"It's all right." He said softly and turned away from her looking up at the sky "If you prefer him to me I'll understand. After all he is real and he is probably better for you in the end." Gotenks admitted fighting every Saiyan instinct inside of him that was burning to rush into Trunks' room and challenge him to a fight and beat the hell out of the man and throw Merilee over his shoulder and hide her somewhere.

Merilee looked at him with wide eyes as he walked to the balcony railing just like that he was going to leave. True she felt something for Trunks but it wasn't like what she felt for Gotenks, she realized that now seeing him ready to leave her alone to make her happy. He didn't give her an ultimatum like Trunks did. Without a second thought she rushed forwards and wrapped her arms around his middle tight pressing herself to his back. Gotenks stopped immediately turning and looking down at her arm raised comically as the petite young woman hung off his waist.

"I'm sorry! Please don't leave. You promised you wouldn't!" Merilee said desperately

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked softly

"Yes!" she said pleadingly gripping him tighter

He laughed softly looking at her and her eyes sprung open. She realized she must look like an idiot hanging off of him like a desperate overly emotional girl. She let go walking back calmly trying to fight the blush in her cheeks. She cleared her throat taking a breath to get her composure back.

"I'm sorry I'm just really confused with everything. You have to realize almost a week ago I didn't have anyone like you or Trunks around and then suddenly you show up and then he and it's all a big mess. I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm going to tell Trunks that I want, I want, I want…." She blushed unsure biting her lip

"What do you want?" Gotenks asked softly hopeful

"I want…you." She admitted softly looking at him with a watery eyed smile "I still feel for something for him but it's not the same as what I feel for you." Merilee knew in her heart that just like Bra said she would know instantly the truth and it might not be forever but right now this is what she wanted.

Gotenks felt something swell in his chest and he felt his own cheeks coloring. Every male cell in his body literally buzzed with energy hearing those words. He cleared his throat scratching his head awkwardly "O-okay that's fine. I can work with that."

Merilee laughed softly walking forwards again and hugging him this time softly and not like a desperate idiot. She felt his arms encircle her and she felt this time safe and warm. She looked up at him curious seeing his smile. "What were you reading?" he asked softly

"A romance novel." She admitted with a bashful smile

"Oh yeah? What about?" Gotenks asked grinning

"You know a girl in love with a man and they are trying to be together but all these things keep getting in the way." Merilee said smiling back wider, and she wasn't teasing him that was what the main points of the story were. It just happened to be a coincidence that it pertained to their current situation.

"Sounds oddly familiar." He said letting go of her and kneeling down and grabbing the paper back novel standing back up and holding it in his hand. "Can I read it with you?"

Merilee giggled "What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I like reading." He said curious to her amusement. He hadn't read any romance novels so far and he was curious.

"But it's all kissy, kissy, romance stuff!" Merilee said still laughing at his unabashed admittance

"And?" he asked confused not understanding her

"You're telling me, one of the universe's stronger warriors, is a big ole' sappy teddy-bear for love stories." She said mimicking his voice and flexing her arm in a mock pose.

"What! No that's not true it's just a story." He snapped blushing realizing she was making fun of him. He was going to make her pay for that if she didn't take it back.

"Sure….." She said grinning at him putting her hands on her hips "I'm not convinced."

"Oh yeah? I'm going to make you take that back." He said smirking mischievously cracking his knuckles and dropping down into a defensive stance. He watched pleased as she backed away from him.

Merilee gasped ducking behind the chair as he got into a position like he was going to pounce on her.

"Take it back." He warned circling around the chair trying to grab her grinning.

Merilee couldn't stop the smile that came to her face as she dodged to the other side out of his reach. He could easily grab her and she knew that. He was playing with her on purpose she missed this side of him so much. Happiness floated in her stomach and she giggled girlishly.

"Nope. You're going to have to make me." She said sticking her tongue out at him he grinned before phasing out of sight. Okay so maybe challenging him wasn't such a good idea.

Merilee gasped in shock barely taking another breath before strong arms grabbed her from behind. A strong hand grabbed her wrists pulling them above her head and another snaked under her pajama top. She cried out squirming feeling his fingers dig into her ribs. That jerk was tickling her again!

"Not fair! You used your powers!" she sputtered trying to fight off the giggles welling up in her throat by clenching her teeth together not wanting to give in to this stupid weakness of hers.

"Yeah well you asked for it!" he chuckled tickling her a bit more aggressively hitting a particularly sensitive spot.

Merilee shrieked laughing that monster knew she was desperately ticklish and it seemed like he was always going to use it against her. "Okay! I take it back." She giggled trying to yank her wrists out of his grasp.

"I don't think I believe you." He said in a sing song voice

Her giggles took another pitch as his fingers snaked into her armpit. In defense she struck out with her heel and nailed him in the shin. He gave a cry of pain letting go of her in surprise. She shrieked falling and grabbing onto his dogi top to stop from tumbling to the ground. In shock and a desperate attempt to catch her he jumped forwards. Somehow they both ended up sprawled out on the cement much like that night at her apartment. Both of them froze a moment looking at one another in surprise. Merilee collapsed in laughter as he sighed in relief realizing she hadn't cracked her head open on the cement like he feared he was leaning over her arms on each side of her hips. She sat up leaning back on her palms giggling at him.

"We're a mess you know that right?"

He chuckled smirking "Oh I know."

Merilee smiled hugging her arms around his neck laying her forehead on his collarbone. "If you want too you can read with me still."

"Will it make me a sappy teddy-bear?" He chuckled and she liked the deep rumbling in his chest she heard.

"Maybe but I won't tell anyone if it does."

"All right then." He said reclining back against the balcony railing and pulling her in between his legs her back against his chest. Merilee was a little taken back by being enveloped in the strong embrace looking at his long legs. Gotenks had gotten the dropped book handing it too her. She took it opening it up looking back at him with a questioning glance. He smiled at her and she smiled back beginning to read to him.

She only made it a few sentences before she shuddered when another chilly wind blew by. "Cold?" he asked his breath tickling her ear

"Yeah." She said trembling and not only from the cold

"Hold on I can fix that. Don't freak out I'm going to power up." He warned

Merilee looked back at him curiously her eyes reflected surprise as he concentrated and suddenly a bright golden flash brilliant enveloped his body. His hair turned a bright yellow and his eyes were suddenly green. She had a hazy memory enter her mind of the night at the hospital of him taking the same form. A rush of warm energy enveloped her and that familiar tingling she felt when she was always around him surged through her. She gasped in surprise feeling his Ki tantalizingly licking over her skin. It gave her tingles and delightful little shocks all over her body.

"Better?" he asked smiling

"Y-yes." She said her breathing hitching as she realized there was no one that could be more handsome than him at that moment he looked like a proverbial god.

"It's called Super Saiyan." He explained seeing the questioning expression

"Your hair and eyes changed color." She said still in awe

"Yeah. It's kind of weird but it always happens I think something to do with all the energy." He explained he froze as a small tentative hand reached up and touched his hair. He watched her curiously as she smiled.

"It's soft." She said softly he responded by mimicking her tangling his fingers in her hair in response. He felt like a little kid but he absolutely didn't care he just wanted to touch her and have her as close to him as possible.

"So is yours." He commented

"It's not gorgeous like yours though. Wow. I didn't even know hair could be this color." She said innocently

He laughed out loud "So first I'm a sappy teddy bear now I have gorgeous hair? You really know how to make a guy feel special."

She laughed in reply "Sorry. I hope I didn't offend your masculinity."

"Actually no. It's cute." He whispered eyes locking on hers.

Merilee felt the smile leave her face as she stared transfixed at him. To think this man of all people had chosen her that night. He could have found anyone any other girl and he found her and brought her into this adventure that had made her life hell but also made it exciting. His hand tangled deeper into her hair gently cupped the base of her skull and he moved timidly forwards. Merilee closed her eyes pursing her lips and met him halfway. She liked this this hesitant timid kiss like he was waiting on her too. Merilee heard Gotenks let out a soft growl contently and she responded with her own breathy sigh. Separating both slightly shaky from the kiss and how quickly it was happening again. She looked up at him his blue-green eyes were focused solely on her and nothing else. He dipped his head again and kissed her but this time deeply and more involved with a bit more of an urgency. Merilee groaned in reply sliding her arms around his neck as he shifted their positions where he was on top of her again bracing himself with his strong forearms.

Merilee's mind drifted back to when Trunks had kissed her earlier that day. It had felt wonderful but not like this she couldn't quite put her finger on it but this felt, well right like nothing was missing. This kiss was much more fulfilling equal in its own right in passion because she wanted it as much as him. It was sweet and gentle not demanding and dominant like Trunks' had been. Somewhere in her mind she realized that was lust and this….this had to be love. She didn't know what love felt like but if she had to guess and hope she hoped it felt like what she was feeling right now.

Gotenks knew little in the ways of women other than what he had been reading the past few days and had been told. However what he did know was when he kissed this woman it was better than any victory he had or any power up he achieved. He felt giddy and lightheaded and if she asked him to blow up the earth he would do it. Timidly she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He gasped pulling back in surprise at the action. Merilee gasped realizing she had probably just freaked him out.

"Oh my god I'm sorry." She said softly embarrassed

"It's okay. Um. What kind of kiss is that?" He asked embarrassed at his lack of knowledge

"It's called a French kiss. I-I've only kissed a boy like that once a long time ago." She said timidly

"A French kiss?" He asked curiously having a vague recollection of a movie Bulma had been watching the other day. A couple had kissed like that he had seen as he was eating in the kitchen he had been shocked and curious at the time but now he knew what it felt like. He liked it, he really liked it.

"Gotenks?" She asked softly concerned before his eyes landed on her and he smiled boyishly

"Do that again." He pleaded huskily

Merilee broke out into a grin before grabbing his shirt and planting another heated his on his lips. He laughed into the kissed mimicking her actions. She sighed in pleasure as his tongue danced with her brushing it intimately she felt his body quivering beneath her. They kissed for a few more minutes and she ground her body against his. He jumped at the sensation and quickly pulled away again.

She sat up looking at him still in Super Saiyan he was trembling his nostrils flaring. His muscles twitched and she reminded suddenly of how powerful he was and just how much he was holding himself back right now. She gulped realizing this must be the Saiyan instincts kicking in. Maybe she had pushed him too far? Fear licked at her senses and she fought it off hoping to keep him calm.

"It's okay." She said softly

"I'm good I just thought we should stop…..I don't think we should move so fast." He said taking a few steadying breaths. Without saying it Merilee knew he was worried he'd hurt her. Gotenks knew he should have powered down from Super Saiyan not knowing why he had kept that form it didn't make sense but he shrugged it off. Nothing had happened like this before.

Merilee blushed nodding "No I don't think we should either."

"We'll take our time." He said softly letting his Super Saiyan fade. Merilee watched as he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" She asked curious but got her answer as he stood carrying her towards her room. She wrapped her arms around his neck looking at him curiously. He was handling her with the utmost care like she would break any second.

"You need to go to bed." He said and set her down on the bed. He gulped seeing her questioning glance hoping he didn't make her angry by stopping.

Merilee looked at him gaping. That was it! All that kissing and he's going to put her to bed like a child. Against her better judgment she reached out catching his forearm as he tried to stand up and back away from the bed. "Stay."

"Huh?" he asked surprised she was adamant before about them not sharing a bed.

"Just to sleep." She said softly blushing hoping he didn't think she meant "THAT"

"Oh. Okay. If you want me too." He said with a shrug he sat down on the bed and knelt down kicking off his boots. He looked back at her curiously before moving to where he laid beside her putting his arms behind his head lying on his back staring at the ceiling. Merilee curled on her side a few inches from him looking at the man curiously. Both lay a little unsure for a few minutes before they slowly relaxed. This was uncharted waters for them. Merilee had never shared her bed with anyone much less a man. Maybe she had been too forwards? She shook it off realizing she was going to make the most of the time she had with him however long that was and just not worry so much. Besides tomorrow she had to face Trunks and that was going to be hard enough she didn't need anything else to worry about.

"Gotenks?" she asked

"Hm?" He asked looking at her

"So…are you my boyfriend now?" she asked softly

"Do you want me to be?" he asked looking at her curiously

She nodded smiling shyly "Yes."

"Well than it's settled you're my woman." He said winking at her teasingly and she got the joke remembering Vegeta's comment earlier yesterday. She laughed softly curling closer to him enjoying his warmth her eyes closing. Both of them finally relaxed letting out calming sighs.

"Goodnight." Merilee whispered

"Good night cutie." He said using his nickname for her letting his own eyes close a smile on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Best of Both**

_Chapter 8_

* * *

><p>Merilee opened her eyes hearing a familiar soft snoring sound. She blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust to the contacts. They were the kind that you leave in for a few days at a time without having to take them out. Merilee was lying on her back and she tried to sit up but was stopped by a weight. All of her senses came full circle as she realized something, Gotenks was sprawled out on the bed on his stomach and his head was lying on her abdomen. She felt her face flush slightly looking down at him. He was sleeping peacefully cheek resting on her stomach one muscular arm thrown over her pinning her arm down his other arm was straight by his side. She tried squirming but it was no use she was stuck! She huffed a little irritated that he was taking up so much of the bed! What she didn't notice was one obsidian eye crack open and a mischievous smirk graces his lips.<p>

"Gotenks." She said using her free arm to push his shoulder he barely budged.

She bit her lip trying to think of a way to get him off of her. He was practically dead weight lying on top of her. She guessed she had to wait until he woke up there was nothing else she could do. Merilee let her eyes wander down to him again his face was turned away from her his thick, spiky, dual colored hair facing her. Curiously she moved her free arm and let her fingers delve into the thick mass. She smiled remembering how soft it actually was despite its gravity defying look. She froze as he suddenly shifted and moved in his sleep he only turned his head to where his face was now present to her. She sighed disappointed hoping he was waking but at least she could explore a little bit more. She delicately traced his widow's peak lightly to the point than brought her fingers down to his thick ebony eyebrows. Merilee's next touch trailed down his nose and onto his cheeks. Again she wondered how anyone could be so handsome. As her hand cupped his cheek gently touching his lips two dark eyes were suddenly looking at her and a smile stretched under her fingertips.

Merilee felt like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar as he looked at her. She bit her lip quickly pulling her hand back as he pushed himself up on his palms and knees leaning over her with that smirk. She swallowed clutching the bed sheets with both hands and looked at him with wide green eyes.

"Hi." She said rather pathetically

"Hi." He said still looking at her intensely

"W-were you awake the whole time?" She asked embarrassed

"Yep." He said loving her flushed expression

"Um…can you get off me so I can get up." She pleaded

"Why? I was pretty comfortable and you seemed to be having fun." He said grinning teasing her

"That was wrong and I shouldn't have done that." She said guilty

"Why not? You can touch me all you want to. Just so as long as I get to touch you all I want." He whispered huskily that familiar rumbling growl echoing in his throat. Merilee froze as his hand snaked under her shirt she let out a breath grasp as his warm hand splayed across her abdomen.

"W-wait." She said

"Why?" he breathed leaning in close to her face lips a mere hair's width away

"Gotenks.." she breathed softly

Suddenly he yanked her shirt up and blew a raspberry on her stomach. She let out a high pitched scream at the action convulsing as if someone was shocking her all of her limbs flailing simultaneously. He sat back laughing hysterically at her as she scrambled in the bed sheets trying to get up. Merilee angry flushed face glared at him as he lay literally holding his stomach laughing.

"Y-you should have seen your face!" he snickered

"You…you…you!" She stuttered rocking back on her heels and clenching her fists shaking with anger

"It was priceless!" he snorted grinning stupidly at her

"Argh! You jerk!" she cried and launched herself at him

He gave a started cry as she landed on him. Of course the girl wasn't going to hurt him but it was no less shocking to see an angry Merilee pounce on you. He curled in a ball laughing as she beat her tiny fists on his back in anger.

"Of all the nasty…..dirty….how could…OH!" she huffed in between blows

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he laughed holding his hands over his head halfheartedly trying to block her blows

"Every time you do something so juvenile like tickle me or that! How do you like it." She said and without a second thought dug her fingers into his ribs wiggling them.

He flailed on his back laughing helpless at the sensation. He couldn't fight back he was afraid he would accidentally hurt her so he had to lay and take his punishment as her nimble little fingers inflicted their torture and it really was torture! Goten had always been horrifically ticklish so apparently was he.

"Okay! I give up!" He chuckled

"Hm. I don't know." She said grinning and giggling liking having him at her mercy.

"Please! Merilee!" he huffed desperate

"Oh all right. You big baby." Merilee said letting him go she laughed seeing his watery eyes and panting form.

"That really is torture!" he gasped in surprise

"I told you! Yet you think it's funny to do it to me all the time." She said poking him for emphasis jabbing him in the stomach with her finger. He yelped curling up in a ball pouting.

"Stop it!" he whined

"Just think how awful it would be if all your enemies knew the great Gotenks one of the strongest Saiyan warriors in the universe was ticklish? Or better yet Vegeta. I wonder how much he'd tease you." she mused putting a finger to her cheek thoughtfully.

"Don't you dare!" he snapped sitting up glaring at her it had been all fun and games until she threatened him with that

"Oh yeah?" She said glaring back at him trying to face him with her own smirk putting her hands on her hips. She was about as threatening to him as butterfly.

He blinked at her in surprise before laughing "You're a diabolical genius woman."

"Don't worry I won't tell. Just like I won't tell you like romance novels." She said softly kissing his cheek. "Good morning goofball."

He caught her wrist as she tried to pull away and tugged her back into his lap. She stiffened a moment blushing looking up at him as he smiled "Good morning cutie." He whispered

Merilee smiled as he leaned down and kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck. She hoped she could wake up like this every morning. Maybe without the tickling but definitely with the kissing.

Not a second later as they sat kissing each other Bra burst through the door not expecting to have Gotenks in bed with Merilee.

"Good morning! I was just wondering if…AH!" Bra cried

Gotenks gave a cry of surprise and practically shoved Merilee off of him. She yelped in surprise being launched back onto the bed flying into the pillows. Gotenks had actually crab walked himself off the bed and crashed in a heap on the floor taking the sheets and comforter with him. Bra stood there a minute in shock before sighing rolling her eyes.

"Geez! Hang a sock on the door or something Merilee!" she snapped and slammed the door shut.

Merilee lay mortified on the bed a minute before crawling across it and looking at the equally terrified Saiyan man on the floor of her room. He was tangled in the sheets face a bright color of crimson. She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." He said sitting up rubbing his head uncomfortable

"I should have locked my door. Not that would stop a Saiyan, even Bra, but I forgot." She said guilty

"Its fine but I better go." He said standing untangling himself from the bedding and heading towards her balcony.

"Wait a minute you can't…" She was cut off as suddenly warm lips pressed to hers they were gone as quickly as they came. She looked back at the balcony mouth open in surprise seeing him smirk at her before jumping into the air. Merilee gave a sigh letting a goofy smile cross her face before falling back into the bed giggling like a school girl.

She got dressed in the same Bermuda shorts yesterday but with a simple red tank top this time and some sneakers. Merilee opened her door to see Bra standing there arms crossed and smirking. Merilee sighed looking at her with contempt.

"So." Bra said quirking an eyebrow

"So?" Merilee said glaring at her

"How as he?" Bra asked

"What! Bra we didn't…."

"Are you serious! You had two hundred something pounds of gorgeous Saiyan man in your bed and you didn't nail him!"

"BRA!" Merilee cried in shock looking around hoping no one was in the hallway

"Oh calm down. Trunks is at the office, dad is in the gravity room, and mom is in her lab. It's just us." Bra said waving off her desperate expression.

Merilee sighed in relief but still glared at the teenager. "This isn't a joke. I'm in a real mess here."

"Oh you mean with Trunks?" Bra asked

"Yes. I feel awful but I have stronger feelings for Gotenks." Merilee said with a note of finality

"Well he is hot I can't blame you on that one but you better talk to Trunks that whole possessiveness thing goes both ways you know."

"I'm not a possession! He doesn't own me. Just because he flirted with me and kissed me once doesn't mean I'm going to throw myself at his feet." Merilee snapped angry.

Yes! All Saiyan men were apparently gorgeous and perfect in every way. They were also egotistical and thought that every woman they took interest in apparently belonged to them somehow. Well Merilee was tired of it. It was the reason why Gotenks had fought with them in the first place. At least at the moment he had taken responsibility for his actions. She hadn't talked to Trunks yet but she hoped he would too and leave her alone. The last thing she wanted was an all-out brawl again.

"Easy. I'm not the one you have to tell that too. I'm just stating a fact." Bra said and she suddenly felt sorry for Merilee.

Bra had grown up her whole life around Saiyan men full blooded and hybrid. She was used to all of their attitudes, lust for fighting, and just all around chaotic personalities. Merilee was just a human girl who had the unfortunate fate of ending up tangled up in all of this. Although she was going to be responsible ultimately for handling the situation no one could really help her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired of these men thinking I'm some kind of toy they can just do whatever with."

"They don't think that Merilee. I promise they are just not used to being told 'NO' especially my brother." Bra said with a snort "In fact neither am I."

Merilee rolled her eyes "Must be awful for you."

"Don't be snarky with me. Save all that for my brother you're going to have your hands full." Bra snapped back

"Oh believe me I know. In fact I'm going to text him and tell him we need to talk right now." She said and headed back into her room.

Trunks was surprised that Merilee had texted him so soon with a 'We need to talk'. He smirked slightly hoping the girl had come to her senses. He waited for her in the kitchen just as she asked him too. She came down the stairs seeing him her cheeks flushing immediately. He was leaning against the counter and he gave her his best 'come hither' look.

"Hey there."

"Hi." Merilee said frowning rubbing her arm

She didn't think it was going to be easy but didn't realize it was going to be this hard either. "You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes I do."

"So did you make a decision?" he asked smiling coming up to her Merilee wanted to run away but she had to do this. She had gotten herself into this mess she had to handle it.

"I did."

"And?" he asked his voice taking a husky timbre

She sighed "Stop it. Just stop."

"What? What's wrong?" He asked suddenly concerned

"The flirting, the smirking, the overall egotistical male persona! It's not fair. I never once did anything to make you think that I wanted to be with you. Than you have the audacity to just act like that I want you and I have no say in the matter and you're just going to seduce me into getting what you want." She snapped angry

"Merilee…" Trunks said in shock

"I like you Trunks I do and I'm probably insane for turning you down but I am."

"Okay." He said scowling

"And…I'm with Gotenks." She said

The silence that followed felt like it was suffocating her. She looked up at his eyes and she swallowed seeing the two blue orbs harden into stone. A muscle in his jaw twitched and the tendons in his neck tightened.

"I'm sorry. This isn't easy for me. I don't know what's going to happen or how far any of this is going to go but for right now I need to be with him." She said

Trunks had to let out a deep breath to calm down. He was angry, in fact he was furious! However he knew that his anger was not warranted. A sort of guilt gnawed at his stomach as he realized some of what she was saying was true. He had sort of pressured her and in all honesty that wasn't fair. He wanted to shout and yell at her but he knew it would do no good. He hadn't known her for long but one thing he did know about her was she was honest and wore her heart on her sleeve. In fact she was practically almost crying now.

He touched her cheek gently and she looked up at him with sad green eyes. "It's okay. I told you that from the beginning. You're right I shouldn't have kissed you."

"But…I meant everything I said. I do like you and I wish you would give me a chance. I don't think he's good for you." He said honestly with a practiced control

"I know and everyone is probably going to say that, I've even thought that, I could wake up tomorrow and he could be gone but I'm willing to take that chance." She said softly

"And that is what I like about you Merilee." He said softly and leaned down he gently kissed her forehead

"Trunks…" she breathed softly

"I just need you to stay away from me for a little while. A man only has so much control and I told you why. He better take care of you and if hurts you again I promise you I will kill him." He said blue eyes flashing dangerously and he turned away from her and walked away.

Merilee felt like someone had sucked out all of her energy. Shaking she put her hand to her face and let her silent tears fall. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him but she had made her choice and had to deal with the consequences whatever they may be.

Vegeta didn't know exactly what had gotten into his son but he figured it had something to do with that mousy, green-eyed, petite female. Trunks had come into the Gravity room without a word and powered up into Super Saiyan. Vegeta had smirked nodding and squared off against him. A fury like he hadn't seen in his son in a while exploded out of him. Vegeta was proud in this moment even though he knew Trunks' pride was hurt. He was glad that anger motivated him to give into his Saiyan instincts something the boy rarely did.

He had become softened and controlled by the corporate life that was expected of him being the Brief's only heir. There was a pride that his son was the head of the company and successful but there was also the anger that it had cooled the fire in his Saiyan blood. Trunks had lost his passion for fighting years ago unless it was absolutely necessary. This woman had caused him to find that fire again. These were the results that we wanted regardless of what the future held he was grateful, although he would never admit out loud to anyone, that this strange occurrence with his other 'son' had brought the life back to his eyes.

Bulma sighed disappointed looking at the young girl who was desperately distraught. She had hoped it would work out but if it wasn't meant to be than it wasn't meant to be. Merilee was under a tremendous amount of pressure at the moment and she did what she felt was right she followed her heart. For that Bulma couldn't blame her even if it was at the expense of her son's feelings.

"It's okay sweetie but I don't think you and Gotenks should stay here anymore." Bulma said

"What?" Merilee asked in shock. She had come into the lab to tell Bulma what had happened she hadn't expected her to ask her to leave.

"I'm not saying that because I'm angry at you I'm just thinking of what's best for everyone." Bulma said tapping her chin thinking

Merilee felt her shoulders droop she hadn't mean to cause so much trouble. Her guilt was gnawing at her even harder than before.

"Maybe you could stay with Goku for a while." Bulma suggested

"Why? We can't just go back to my apartment?" Merilee asked hopeful

"I don't think that's a good idea. Gotenks has learned to control his power and his instincts working with Vegeta but I want him close by to someone equally as powerful just in case. Merilee there is too much at stake here. I would say you could probably go home but I don't know what Gotenks would do if you left." Bulma said

Merilee frowned but knew what Bulma was saying was the truth. "Whatever you think is best."

"I'm sorry Merilee I know this is hard." Bulma said picking up her phone and placing a call to Goku

Not two seconds later he literally appeared right next to Merilee. Merilee gave a shriek nearly falling out of her chair as the man simply appeared out of thin air right next to her. Bulma had jumped as well before slamming down the phone and standing glaring at him.

"Goku! How many times have I told you not to use your instant transmission to just pop in?"

Goku laughed "Sorry Bulma. Oh hey sorry Merilee."

Merilee tried to force a smile but her poor nerves were about spent. Bulma saw her down trodden look.

"Merilee you can leave if you want too and I'll let Goku know what's going on." Bulma said

Goku looked at her curiously but Merilee nodded and quickly exited out of the lab. She just wanted to get outside and away just from everything. She climbed the stairs and went outside taking several deep breaths trying to let the stress seep out of her. She glanced over at the pool and saw Gotenks him sitting the pool with a pile of books beside him. All of her doubts still haunted her but her stress ebbed slightly seeing him. Without a second thought she walked the distance to him. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and jeans with some sneakers. She had never seen him look so civilized.

"Hey." She said

He looked up at her curious "Hey. What's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"I talked to Trunks." Merilee said with a sad tone

His eyebrows knitted together and he closed his book looking up at her intently. "And?"

"He took it pretty well considering." She said trying to blink away the tears

He didn't say anything and neither did she as she sat beside him and laid her forehead on his shoulder. Gotenks sighed looking at her softly all the power he had and he couldn't come up with an answer for any of them to why he was here or stop Merilee from feeling miserable. He didn't even know if everything was going to be all right.

"Hey look." He said suddenly picking up the book

Merilee looked up really uninterested but saw he had a book, on Jellyfish. She looked at the pages and saw the pictures. "These little blobby fellas are actually pretty kickass."

Just like that he made her feel better she giggled and he smiled seeing her smile. "Why are they called fish? They're not fish." He said confused

"Well let's find out." Merilee said taking the book from him and scooting in between his arms again just like last night. At least here she felt safe as his arms encircled her.

Goku walked out of the lab with Bulma following the way Merilee had gone. They both turned looking towards the pool and saw the scene. Bulma stared in surprise while Goku smiled.

"Awe! They're so cute together." He chuckled grinning in his usual 'Goku' like way

"Yeah they actually are." Bulma said smiling

Even though so much chaos had been caused by Gotenks arrival at least one thing was right in the world. Bulma saw now those two were meant for each other just like the first time she saw Vegeta she just knew there was something about him.

Whis glanced at the floating images curious gripping his staff. Beerus was still napping peacefully undisturbed in his bed high above unaware of the disturbance in the cosmic forces. The images showed the warrior Gotenks. The deity's gaze turned serious as he switched the screens tapping his staff on the ground.

Before him was a large spectrum of colors twelve in all totals before him. He tapped his staff once more and the screen zoomed in on the darkest red. This strand was the life and cosmic energy of the universe that the Saiyan's they had encountered lived in. Usually they strand was supposed to be one unending stream flowing in one direction. However this one was haphazard and splitting off into a few different directions.

"This does not bode well." Whis sighed before glancing up at the ledge Beerus' bed was on. He could already feel the god stirring. When he found out about the cosmic disturbance he would not be happy.


	9. Chapter 9

~ Thank you for all the reviews and hits. I finally watched the new DBZ movie and decided to change my plans for this story and include Lord Beerus in it. I really like the aspect of the gods existing and the role they would play in this world. It was HELL coming up with a reason why Gotenks exists. I kind of came up with the idea out of thin air and I'm still narrowing it down in great detail. So please BEAR with me. I promise you this is going to get interesting!~

Maiko :3

* * *

><p>The Best of Both<p>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Just as Whis predicted Beerus sensed the disturbance of the cosmic lines shifting and awoke from his slumber early and in a very bad mood. The deity sat at the table with his usual spread of delicious food Whis made for him but with a particularly dark scowl on his face his yellow eyes glaring at his teacher. He was in no mood for food at the moment no matter how delicious it smelled.<p>

"What in the 12 realms has happened? Do not lie to me Whis I can sense a disturbance." Beerus growled bearing his fangs.

Whis sighed bringing the screen up for the Deity to see. Beerus stare saw the familiar face and body of a Saiyan one had fought before if his memory served him correctly. He thought back seeing the man whom looked like Prince Vegeta, though younger and with dual colored hair, if he remembered correctly it was a fusion. This fusion was compromised of Vegeta's son and Goku's son although powerful by Saiyan standards only subpar to that of deity's powers. The fusion was now an adult and Beerus was curious to how many years had gone by.

"Do you remember the fusion born of Prince Vegeta's son Trunks and Goku, the Saiyan warrior of earth, son Gotenks?" Whis asked

"Yes. A rather impressive and powerful fusion considering how they were little more than children but he seems to have aged. What does this disturbance have to do with him?" Beerus said annoyed

"Well it seems that Gotenks had achieved something rather unusual. He has achieved the ability to live outside of the fusion and exist in his own physical form." Whis informed him

Beerus scowled realizing this upset the whole natural order. A being compromised of two beings could exist but not without two whole souls merging. It was unnatural that this had happened meaning that the warrior had accrued mystical powers. Only gods were born of chaos which meant that this man-child could very well be a bad omen. Mortals were not supposed to possess such power.

"Does he have a sensible life force?" Beerus queried

"No Lord Beerus he does not register on my scale and I cannot sense his power level like I can of those who normally carry a Saiyan heritage." Whis said

"Hm. Interesting only spiritual beings of other world like Kais and deities are born with mystical powers. I am rather curious and as a god it is my right to investigate things that disrupt the cosmic order." Beerus said grinning

"Rightfully so milord but I was wondering should we not contact Supreme Kai first and see if he can handle it? It seems rather beneath you." Whis said hoping he could sway Beerus from visiting earth again.

"True but he has woken me from my slumber and in doing so has caught my interest. He will deal with the consequences thus so." Beerus said and his gaze lingered on the image a while longer.

* * *

><p>For the next few days Merilee found herself at the Son residence on Mt. Paozu way out in the countryside. It was beautiful and she had never been out in the country before. Goku and his wife Chichi lived in a small but quaint two bedroom cottage. Goku's son Gohan, his wife Videl, and his daughter Pan lived in a house right next store. Goten had a loft apartment above Gohan's house of his own. Merilee had never really had a large family to be around. Being around the Sons was different to say the least. They all ate breakfast together but had dinner in their own separate homes. Gotenks and Merilee were given the spare bedroom in Goku and Chi-Chi's house.<p>

Gotenks wasn't particularly happy about having to be babysat by his other 'father' but Merilee reminded him they were imposing on their hospitality and to be polite about it. As soon as they had arrived Chichi was there to meet them. She had laundry list of rules for Gotenks even though the woman was half his size he was terrified of her. Merilee stood beside Goku having to bite her lip to hold back the laughter as he was literally backed into a corner by his other 'mother' and yelled at for every shenanigan or act that he had involved Goten in and that he better be on his best behavior while he stayed here. Chichi was rather nice to Merilee seeing she really gave her no reason to dislike her. Merilee didn't really say she cared for her harsh temper towards her sons or that she was expected to help wash the mountain of dishes leftover and do the laundry. Merilee gladly would have helped if she was asked however she didn't liked being grabbed by the back of her shirt and dragged into the kitchen. However despite all of this it was nice to be out of the city and away from things for a little while.

Gohan and she instantly took a liking to each other due to their common interest in books and scholarly efforts. Gohan was a professor at the university in the city and was also a part-time employee with Capsule Corp. He looked just like his father but had more of a serious heir to him. Videl was nice too and Merilee found in her a friend. Videl was closer to her age than Bra was not that she disliked Bra but again she had always gotten along with older people. Videl was there to give her a reprieve from Chi-Chi's list of chores sneaking her away.

Gotenks disappeared with Goku often and they went away to spar. Goku was still trying to contact the Kai's but Supreme Kai was out in another part of the universe attending to some diplomatic mission and couldn't be bothered at the moment. King Kai was keeping him informed and told him seeing as how there was no real disturbance of Gotenks being there at the moment to let it sit for a few more days until Supreme Kai could have an audience with him.

Goten was gone a lot. He worked construction in the city and was often working 12 hour days. He was an assistant architect to a contracting company. Merilee was actually really impressed to say the least. It wasn't that she thought he was dumb she didn't really see him as a studious person given his rather goofy and immature attitude. She didn't think he would sit long enough for the years and requirements it took to understand architecture. She was however surprised and saw a different side to him especially seeing him looking over blue prints in his parent's kitchen concentrating with a pencil stuck behind his ear drinking coffee late in the night trying to finish a project.

As for she and Gotenks Chichi automatically assumed they were one second from being married and constantly dropped subtle hints. It did little to make the couple feel any more comfortable but Merilee took in stride. Chichi had no daughter of her own and Videl assured her the minute she met Chichi she was already talking about Gohan marrying her. Merilee wouldn't be disappointed if their stay would be longer than a few days she was enjoying her time here.

Gotenks watched Merilee smiling watching her gardening with Chichi and Goku. She was currently pulling weeds thick garden gloves on her hands and a floppy straw hat on her head. She had given up the contacts and gone back to her glasses although they were the newer ones Bra had gotten her. Merilee seemed to be at peace despite the traumas she had endured the last two weeks. He was glad to see her happy and relaxed. She suddenly pulled up a rather large weed and in the clump of roots and dirt there was a few large earth worms. She screamed and threw the clump in the air which promptly landed on Chi-Chi's head. Chichi screamed herself and frantically started shaking her head and rubbing her head to get them out.

Merilee sat horrified as Goku fell on the ground laughing holding his stomach. Gotenks laughed outright too rather loudly as Chichi flushed in anger picking up a shovel and chasing her husband.

"Son Goku! That was not funny! How dare you laugh at me!" She shrieked

"Oh come on Chichi it was! You should have seen the look on your face!" Goku chortled dancing out of his wife's reach. He caught her wrists laughing leaning down and kissing her softly. She dropped the shovel still scowling but a soft blush on her cheeks.

"I'm still mad at you." She muttered

"Don't be mad. You're prettier when you smile." He whispered to her in her ear brushing some grass and dirt out of her hair.

Chichi blushed brighter "Goku! The kids are here."

"Oh yeah." He chuckled rubbing his head.

Chichi rolled her eyes but smiled none-the-less elbowing him in the stomach teasingly "Goofball. "

"Hey nice shot Merilee." Gotenks called from his spot leaning against the tree he was supposed to be 'meditating' Goku snickered again but had stepped well out of his wife's reach.

"You shut your mouth!" Chi-Chi snapped only making the man grin

"Chi-Chi I'm SO sorry." Merilee said mortified

"It's all right. It's not like I haven't had worse things happen to me." Chichi said and Merilee sighed in relief glad the woman didn't lecture her.

"Why don't you take a break Merilee I'll help Chi-Chi finish up than we're going to have lunch soon." Goku suggested knowing the girl wanted nothing more than to run away.

Merilee nodded eagerly and slipped off her gloves and hat quickly making her way over to Gotenks. He smirked at her eyes closed still trying to meditate as she glared at him. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome. Come on it was funny." Gotenks said cracking an eye open to look at her.

"It was awful! I can't believe that happened." She moaned running hand down her face effectively streaking dirt across her nose and cheek.

He stood chuckling grabbing her chin gently "You just got dirt all over your face."

He took her glasses off before gently using his sweatband on his wrist to wipe her face off. True it was a little wet with his sweat but it was better than having dirt caked on her face. Merilee smiled taking her glasses back looking at him before turning to watch Goku and Chichi. They seemed to be very happy together despite the stories she heard about Goku leaving his family for long periods of time due to training or trying to keep some evil from threatening the earth. Chichi adored her husband despite her temper tantrums there was nothing she wouldn't do for him and she was ridiculously protective of her son. Merilee having been with the Son's the last few days envied them. She wondered if someday maybe she could have something like this.

"What?" Gotenks asked following her gaze curiously

"Nothing their just cute together. Chichi is a little rough around the edges and Goku can be a complete airhead sometimes but they are kind and they love their family and friends so much." She said softly

"Hey come on let's go for a walk." Gotenks said not liking the somber mood she was in.

"Sure." Merilee said sighing and following him.

* * *

><p>They found a forest path that lead to the nearby little village and walked slowly. Gotenks glanced at her seeing her staring at the scenery with a relaxed serene expression on her face. "Would you want to live out here?"<p>

Merilee looked at him "Um it would be nice but I have my apartment in the city and my job."

"Oh yeah that's right. Maybe the village has a library." He suggested

Merilee smiled "What are you saying? You want to get a little house with a white picket fence and maybe a dog?"

He blushed "No! I mean….well…"

"Gotenks I'm just teasing you. It's nice to think about the future. No I wouldn't mind living here." She answered giggling seeing his nervous expression. She reached and grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with his.

He smiled gripping her hand it was nice being here he had to admit. They got to spend more time together and he didn't feel threatened over Merilee by any of the men here. Goku liked to spar with him just as much as Vegeta had but if he said no he wouldn't make fun of him and call him names and try to goad him into a fight. Also seeing Merilee being domestic was kind of attractive. He could see her being a mother running around with an apron on. He coughed suddenly at the idea and quickly looked up at the clouds.

"You know I don't know much about you now that I think about it." Gotenks said looking at her

"Oh. Well there isn't much to know really. I'm twenty-five I've got associates in general studies. I'm an only child and I moved here to take care of my grandmother until she passed away. I'm not really close with my family. I haven't seen my father since I was five and my mother remarried after I left for college and had another baby. I get a birthday and Christmas cared from her once in a while and a phone call a few times a year. My family was never close." Merilee said sighing

"Wow but your…your…so.."

"So what?"

"So kind to everyone. It explains why you are so shy around new people though." He said smiling

"I am not shy around EVERYONE." She huffed

"Yes you are. You practically hid behind me when you met Goku." He laughed

"Have you seen Goku? He's like 6'4 and he's the size of a mountain." She snapped

"So? He's the biggest softie this side of the universe believe me I know. And besides I'm about as tall as him." He snorted

"Yes, you're absolutely fabulous my own handsome Saiyan warrior." She laughed batting her eyelashes

He smirked in reply flexing his other arm and she had to admire the bulging bicep "Just so you know that."

"Geez your ego is ridiculous." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh crap!" Gotenks snapped suddenly and Merilee looked at him in surprise

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned

"I promised Gohan I'd meet up with him. He wanted to help me with some stuff." He said shyly

Merilee smiled knowing Gotenks had been studying with Gohan the last few days. Gotenks had a good mind and was actually really smart despite what most thought of him because of his slightly childish nature. He was also a fast learner and Merilee thought it had something to do with having shared the memories of Trunks and Goten like he told her. Gohan had been helping him with some things like writing and reading more advanced books.

"Oh well you can go ahead." She said

"Let me take you back." He said wrapping and arm around her waist and kneeling to scoop up her knees. Merilee immediately became like a cat trying to be forced in water. She put her hands on his chest and pushed off.

"Nuh-uh! You put me down right now mister." She snapped

"Merilee I'm not going to drop you!" He cried irritated

"I said NO put me down." She said flailing angrily

"FINE." He snapped and set her down angry she still didn't trust him to fly with her

"When are you going to get over that ridiculous fear." He said annoyed

"Look some of us like to stay on the ground! I want you to respect that no matter what." She argued back

"Well one day you're just going to have to give in because I fly everywhere and if I have too I will throw you over my shoulder." He snapped

"I'd like to see you try buddy." She snapped back crossing her arms.

"ARGH! You stubborn woman. FINE. Walk back!" he yelled at her jumping into the air shooting off causing a gust of wind to hit her.

"FINE I WILL!" Merilee cried after him glaring after the Saiyan Hybrid.

* * *

><p>Yes, she was falling in love with him but sometimes he was just so pushy and demanding. Goku said she had a stubborn streak a mile wide which made her perfect for him. Merilee didn't see it sometimes they fought as much as they got along the past few days. He was just so obstinate sometimes and she more than tried to have patience with him. She sighed rolling her eyes, oh well, he would pout and probably not want to talk to her for a few hours but what he forgot was he slept next to her he'd have to talk to her sometime.<p>

Merilee hadn't walked far she would just turn around and walk back it wasn't a big deal. Although there were animals out here or so Goku said. Something about big beasts that lived in the forest. She gulped feeling fear creeping up her spine she picked up her steps a little bit more. Maybe she should had just bit the bullet and let him carry her back. She could have just closed her eyes!

Merilee felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and then there was a bright flash from behind her. She screamed as a burst of energy knocked her off her feet and she fell forwards. Her glasses of course fell off like they had a habit of doing. She grimaced sitting up and looking cautiously behind her gasping when she saw two being standing there completely blurry. She froze a moment before trying to reach for her glasses feeling around in the grass desperately for them.

"Oh dear. Apologies young miss. Let me assist you." A polite voice said that was a bit high pitched but elegant none the less.

"Um. You're not going to try to hurt me are you?" She asked wearily. If it was anything she had learned in the last week and a half was there were strange people out there. In fact she was dating one.

"Of course not!" The voice said offended. "Here you go. Of all the accusations. Really!"

She felt him shove the glasses in her hand. She jumped slightly at the speed at which he moved but grasped them quickly placing them on her face. She gasped seeing the two being more clearly now and her throat went dry. One was a blue skinned man with white hair dressed in the strangest clothing she had ever seen and he was holding a staff like something that belonged in a fantasy novel. The other being was what looked to be a purple skinned, hairless, cat! He was dressed in similar clothing as the man beside her in colors but these seemed to be more of an Egyptian style.

"Hello earth woman." The cat said talking to her

Merilee didn't quite know how to respond "Are you lacking in enough intelligence to respond?" the blue skinned one said

"N-no! Sorry! Hello." She greeted

She saw the blue skinned man scowling at her and she knew he was the man that had gotten offended when she had asked him if he was going to hurt her. "Um. I'm sorry I offended you it's just my life has been sort of weird the last week."

"I see. Apology accepted. What pray tell is your name young woman?" Whis asked curious

Merilee stood dusting off her capris and face them. "I'm Merilee Hahn. Are you friends of Goku's?" they certainly looked like they should be.

"You know Son Goku?" The cat asked

"Yes. I do." She said

"Interesting. Whis do you sense it as well?" Beerus asked looking at Whis

"Yes milord I certainly do." Whis said coming over to her and leaning down looking into her eyes.

Merilee stepped back slightly but the man or whatever he was reached forwards and grabbed her chin firmly staring into her eyes intensely. "You carry mystical energy within your being. How is this possible? Tell me." He demanded

"Um. I'm sorry. I don't understand." She said frozen Whis still holding onto her chin

"Young woman do you know of a warrior who goes by the name Gotenks?" Beerus asked coming closer to her.

Merilee frowned and pushed Whis' hand away. "Why?" she asked cautiously

"Do not be obstinate child. You are speaking to Lord Beerus, God of Destruction and Rebirth."

"What!" she cried in shock.

"My, my, you are rather lacking in manners my dear." Beerus said frowning "Now tell me where this Gotenks is and why you are in possession of some of his mystical energy."

Merilee's mind just went blank she didn't know how to respond. She blinked a few times "I-I'm not going to tell you and as far as this energy I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hm. What should we do than Whis?" Beerus asked curious

"We can take her back with us. The energy inside of her is significant enough to run some further testing on which give us more answers the answers that you might seek milord. She would definitely more than likely be easier to hand than a Saiyan." Whis said

"Yes I agree. Come along young woman." Beerus said

Merilee felt fear turn her stomach she took several steps back "Now wait a minute. I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You will do as I say." Beerus demanded

"No I won't!" Merilee snapped angrily. Beerus rolled his eyes looking at Whis who nodded moving forwards he came up close behind her suddenly. Merilee didn't even get a chance to register he was there before an index finger touched at the base of her skull. Her whole body went limp and darkness seeped into her vision. Whis caught her body tucking it under his arm as she fell unconscious.

"Fiesty little one." Beerus said raising an eyebrow.

"Shall we go milord?" Whis asked

"Yes let us go." 

* * *

><p>Goku saw Gotenks land and he saw that Merilee wasn't with him. He stood up from his kneeled position garden tools in hand looking at him. "Where is Merilee?"<p>

"She's walking back."

"Oh. She wouldn't fly with you?" Goku asked curious

"NO. She's scared of heights." He snapped before walking towards Gohan's without another word.

Goku chuckled turning to walk towards his shed when a familiar sensation tickled at the back of his mind. He froze dropping the garden tools letting the feeling wash over him completely. It was Beerus he was here on earth. Before he couldn't sense him but having been the Super Saiyan god for a short time his senses were much more aware and in tune with the mystical and cosmic beings. Without a second thought he put his fingers to his head and disappeared.

Goku appeared just in time to see Whis and Beerus his eyes flew too Merilee's unconscious form tucked under Whis' arm.

"Oh hello Goku. A pleasure to see you again." Beerus said formally smiling

"What are you doing here? And why do you have Merilee?" he asked cautiously knowing the slightest wrong word or move could set the god off.

"Oh dear. Is she close to you?" Whis asked curious looking down at the brown haired woman

"Yes. She's a friend of mine. I'd be grateful if you put her down and explain to me why she is unconscious and where you think you're taking her." Goku said crossing his arms.

"I'm afraid my friend that we need this young woman to conduct a further study. There are some disturbing happenings going on in this realm. The cosmic alignment is out of balance because of this Gotenks." Beerus explained

Goku's eyes widened "You know about that?"

"Of course I am after all a god. I sense when the universe is out of balance and it is my right to investigate." Beerus stated

"So do you know why he's here?" Goku asked hopeful

"No and that is why we need this young woman she bears a fair amount of mystical energy in her body I am surprised you didn't sense it Goku, although your senses are still probably still premature since you only ascended to a god for a short time." Beerus explained

"Mystical energy! But she's not a fighter or a god person." Goku said in surprise

"Yes I know which brings up more questions. Now if you please we must be going." Beerus said motioning to Whis who tapped his staff on the ground

"HEY! Wait a minute! Lord Beerus you can't just take her!" Goku cried running towards them but the were gone before he could hardly take a step.

Goku desperately tried to get a sense on them but they were too far away already. He gave an irritated growl before turning back to the house and teleporting back. Gotenks was not going to handle this well and he had to be there to do damage control when he found out. He didn't think Beerus would hurt Merilee but it still didn't mean things couldn't go badly.

* * *

><p>~Don't worry Merilee isn't going to turn into the lost female Saiyan or have any kind of ridiculous powers all of a sudden. There is and explanation I promise! ~<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**~So! Lords and Ladies! I have a Beta! Halleujiah! Its GVLuver and I absolutely lover her stories. You should go check them out they too are also a lot of OC/Goku and OC/Vegeta fictions. Since I've started so many chapters already Beta'd updates will be at the Beta's pace but please trying to remain patient. Thank you! Thank you also for the reviews and the hits! :)~**

***Maiko :3***

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Best of Both<strong>

_Chapter 10_

* * *

><p>Merilee was surrounded by soft warmth that was not at all unpleasant. She literally felt like she was floating and actually welcomed the gentleness that encased her. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so peacefully. She tried to wake up but it was difficult the warmth kept her senses nestled tight until finally, but slowly, it released her. Her eyes opened and she let her hazy gaze settle on her surrounding blinking a few times. Immediately she remembered what had happened. With a gasp she sat up and frantically looked around chest heaving. Her green orbs darted to and fro drinking in her surroundings. She realized she was alone and took a minute to close her eyes and take deep breaths trying to calm her panic. Panicking wouldn't make the situation any easier to handle. She groped for her glasses finding them on the bed a few inches from where her head had rested on the soft pillow and put them on.<p>

After she felt herself settle down Merilee opened her eyes again and looked around realizing she was in a darkened room and she was lying on a soft bed. The sheets were pure white and seemed to be something softer than satin. She contemplated getting out of the bed. Obviously she was safe for the moment so she decided to chance it. Swinging her legs to the side she carefully stood and realized the floor was like glass and below her was a void space filled with stars and far below it what was earth. She swallowed as her planet seemed to be no bigger than a softball. She remembered that the being who had taken her was a god and apparently if she had to guess she was in his home high above the earth. She noticed she was barefoot but her feet weren't cold which strange standing on the slick surface below was. Merilee took hesitant step forwards and immediately her movement set off a bright set of orbs that lowered themselves from the ceiling. She gave a startled cry as the omniscient orbs as big as a person hovered above her.

Merilee trembled slightly waiting for something to happen but when she realized the orbs were just to light the room she felt a little silly. Taking a deep breath eyebrows knitting in anger she marched forwards and found a doorway that was open. It was basically a large arch and she stepped right through without a thought. Almost in an instant she realized that there was no physical floor beneath her. Merilee screamed as she fell into what seemed like a bright tunnel of swirling colors before landing in a heap on solid ground once more.

"Ouch." She whined sitting up and rubbing her lower back

"Oh. You are awake. How are you child?" Merilee looked up and saw the blue skinned man

At that moment she realized she could scream and act like a scared animal or she could act rational and try to remain calm. Merilee took a deep breath looking at him and standing trying to stare at him defiantly but her knees felt like Jell-O. Whis smiled amused by the brave face the young earthling was trying to put on.

"Awe is you not the cutest thing."

Merilee felt like someone had pulled the wind out of her sails seeing his adoring smile directed at her. She sighed hard and sank back to the ground in defeat knowing that no amount of anger or any type of crappy behavior was going to win any one over here.

"Come now please stand I am not going to bite you." Whis said offering his hand to her

Merilee looked at him wearily and Whis' smile fell slightly so he stood again retracting his hand. Merilee stood on her own looking at him her eyes showing defeat.

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?" Merilee asked softly voice quaking

"Oh nothing. I ran my tests when you were asleep I just did a deep spiritual and lifeline scan trying to locate and chart the mystical powers inside of you." Whis said as if she was supposed to understand

"Then you don't need me for anything else?" Merilee asked

"No young woman." Whis said smiling again

"Then I can go home?" Merilee asked hopeful

"I'm afraid not Lord Beerus has not deemed it so he will decide when and if we return you." Whis advised her

"If? What do you mean 'IF'?" Merilee asked voice rising in pitch

"If Lord Beerus wishes for you to stay here for the remainder of your short lifespan than it will be so." Whis said matter 'o' fact

"What! You can't do that!" Merilee cried desperately

"I'm afraid he can because after all he had a hand in creating you my dear. Your very existence depends on the benevolence of Lord Beerus. I would show some respect and proper attitude when you see and address him and he might be willing to let you go home in a few years." Whis said

Merilee felt her heart clench hearing his words. She felt like her legs were going to collapse again and she desperately tried to lock her knees to keep that from happening. Whis saw her shocked and hopeless expression and had to admit he felt a bit guilty at her predicament. "Come now young woman he is requesting your presence."

Merilee looked at him with vacant eyes and obediently followed him forwards. So this could possibly be the next few years of her life the pet of some god? She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill as she followed Whis. He led her to a large room that was surrounded by glass walls with strange alien fish swimming in schools but she was too preoccupied to notice.

Beerus was reading a scroll one leg crossed over the other and chin resting on his palm. His ears twitched as Whis and Merilee entered his study. It was hard to believe this strange looking creature was a god.

"Well hello again." Beerus said seeing Merilee

Her green eyes looked at him and she regarded him with a sullen expression. "What in the heaven's is wrong with you young woman?"

Merilee couldn't stop the sobs that racked her body and she felt to her knees again crying loudly. Both Whis and Beerus were startled by the action.

"P-please let me go home! I don't want to stay here!" she cried like a hopelessly lost child

"Young woman will you please…." Beerus startled but was interrupted by another loud wail. His ears pressed down close to his scalp at her high pitched crying he growled slightly but took several deep breaths.

"Come, come, come young lady stop all of this. Remember what I said to you." Whis said lecturing her

"I don't care! I don't want to be a slave or pet or whatever you want to do with me!" Merilee wailed

Beerus' eyes widened at her accusations seeing the sniffling young woman he threw his head back and barked with laughter. Whis looked at him surprise not used to hearing the god laugh in a good millennia or so. Beerus stood coming towards her he knelt down and his clawed hand curled under her chin making her gaze meet his.

"You are rather intriguing young one but not so that I would keep you." Beerus assured her

"Y-you're going to send me back?" Merilee sniffled

"Eventually but not in the immediate future." Beerus said letting her chin go

"B-but when?" She said desperate

"Soon now on your feet please and stop weeping like a pathetic child." Beerus instructed and stood.

Merilee wiped her cheeks and stood looking at him unsure. He tapped his chin with a single clawed digit before his eyes dilated and Merilee felt a rush of energy jolt through her body. Her jean shorts, tank top, and bare feet were replaced with an intricate and exotic dress. The sleeves were about three quarters of her arm tapering into a cough at her elbow. A soft thin second blue sleeve rested on her forearm and covered her hand except for her fingertips like fingerless gloves like a second skin. The bodice was under tight at her bosom with a blue stripe and again at her waist with a draping sash. The skirt was pleated and swayed down to just above her ankles. The material was a deep emerald color that matched her eyes. On her feet was a pair of soft leather sandals. She looked at him curiously realizing for the first time her glasses were gone and she could see perfectly well without them.

"What is this?" she asked curious

"I cannot very well have you in my presence looking like a vagabond. This suits you much better my dear. Now please have a seat we have many things to discuss." Beerus said motioning to the floor and a chair raised from a colored portal much like she had come through earlier upon exiting her room.

Merilee took the seat offered and watched as Whis made his way behind Beerus and stood. She swallowed eyes settling on the celestial being curiously.

"Do you know why you were brought here?" Beerus asked

"Something about mystical energy?" she asked

"Yes. Do you know what mystical energy is?"

"No sir but if I had to guess I'm not supposed to have it inside of me and that's why I'm here." Merilee offered

"Correct. Mystical energy is an ancient and raw power that comes from creation itself that only deities and celestial beings have access too. It is very powerful and a mere mortal cannot fathom ever controlling it much less even possessing it without some od circumstances like your friend Son Goku." Beerus explained to her

"Then how do I have it?"

"It is because of your companion, Gotenks."

"WWWHHHAAATTTTT!"

Gotenks screamed hearing Goku's news of Merilee missing his scream making Goku clap his palms over his sensitive ears. Gotenks had been studying with Gohan just as he had planned to do when Goku showed up with his Instant Transmission and out of nowhere grabbed him and teleported away to a vacant and deserted planet. There he had explained what had happened with Merilee.

"Gotenks! Calm down." Goku pleaded cracking one eye open.

The ground was cracking and shaking as Gotenks was crouched teeth bared eyes already an emerald color and his hair flashing brilliantly with a bright gold.

"Calm down? I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He said standing fists clenched

Goku scowled standing straight "If you don't calm down I will make you calm down." He warned

"BRING IT YOU DICK!" Gotenks screamed and charged at him

Goku sighed eyes narrowing before throwing up his arms to block the attacks of the younger Saiyan. Gotenks screamed in fury attacking Goku swiftly and with deadly attacks. Goku either blocked them or dodged them easily only continuing to make Gotenks angrier but that was what Goku wanted. He had brought him to this dead world for precisely this reason. A swift spin kick to the warrior's jaw sent Gotenk's sprawling into a rocky mountain scape. He landed with a crash and split the rock in two with his body.

Goku hovered over him. "Are you finished throwing a fit so you can listen to me?"

Gotenks was angry. No he was FURIOUS. He had trusted Goku to take care of Merilee and not let anything happen to her or try to come between him and her and now she was gone. His woman was gone!

"NO!" He bellowed slamming his fists into the rubble pulverizing it

Goku's eyes widened and he gave a surprise cry as giant boulder was hurled his direction. He barely was able to dodge it as it flew at a ridiculous speed at his face. Gotenks powered up easily to Super Saiyan level three and rushed Goku pummeling his with fist since the older Saiyan had been distracted. His long and wild gold mane flew out behind him and his bright yellow aura flared and licked at his body like fire.

Goku barely caught his punch coughing as he felt it hit his ribs. Grabbing Gotenk's wrist he followed his example and powered up to SSJ3. Both warriors locked hands sending kicks as each other's abdomens and just trying to overtake the other with brute force.

Beerus had wanted to explain to Merilee what exactly was happening to her when he felt the energy spark inside of her.

Merilee gave a squeak as her chest constricted and she hunched over grabbing her chest. Whis and Beerus watched curious. Merilee trembled as her body started glowing a white color the aura took a strange form and instead of encasing her body it turned into steam like tendrils and seemed to evaporate into thin air.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt literally like someone was reaching inside her chest and scooping out everything inside. She felt a deep rage inside her mind and a fierce sadness that was slowly choking her. What was this?

Gotenks?

Gotenks felt a painful twinge in his chest and his grip on Goku lessened. He had had him in a Full Nelson before he felt the pain hit him. Goku twisted free and slammed an elbow in his gut. Gotenks cough saliva and blood flying out of his mouth at the harsh hit. Between that and the pain in his chest his power faded. Goku caught his shirt and lowered him to the ground as he slid out of his transformation and back to his normal appearance. Gotenks fell to his knees gripping his chest and dry heaving.

"Now that you've got that out of your system." Goku said letting himself power down seeing the young Saiyan was no longer a threat

"Goku…my chest hurts." Gotenks wheezed

"Well I had to hit you that hard to get you to listen!" Goku lectured

"No! Right here." Gotenks said putting his hand on his heart.

Goku knelt down worriedly and put a hand on his shoulder. As soon as he touched him Mystical energy licked at his senses.

Whis finally walked over to the quivering and gasping young woman in desperate pain. He placed a single finger on her forehead and Merilee felt a rush of relief flood through her. Although exhausted the pain going away was the most amazing feeling.

"What…what was that?" Merilee asked

"That my dear was your soul literally being taken from your body. It's quite painful no?"


	11. Chapter 11

Merilee stared at Beerus with wide eyes unsure of what he had just said was actually true. She sat back in exhaustion looking at him confused. Her soul was leaving her body? What did that mean exactly? As far as she knew your soul only left your body when you died.

"My soul left my body?" Merilee asked

"Precisely." Beerus said as if she should know what he meant

"Lord Beerus if I may I believe the young woman requires further explanation." Whis said clearing his throat 

"Of course please Whis." Beerus said motioning for his teacher to take over in explaining the semantics to her.

"Young miss every living being is comprised of one soul as you know. Your soul is in essence what makes you who you are as far as your compassion, your personality, and your existence. Without one you are a creature of neutrality only carrying the basic of functions purely a primal instinct." Whis explained

"Okay. What does that have to do with my soul leaving?" Merilee asked worriedly

"Every being has one soul and one soul only. However in rare occurrences souls have been transferred or shared between individuals. Sometimes they even combine to create a whole new individual." Whis continued

Merilee's eyes widened in realization "Are you saying Gotenks is….."

"Yes that is how he was created." Beerus interjected

"However outside of the fusion separated from the fused being that created him he is a hollow shell. He may have a body, which in essence cells are created from basic energy and primordial life, so that is easy enough to obtain but to require a soul one must have been born naturally." Whis said

"Gotenks doesn't have a soul?" Merilee asked concerned

"In a manner of speaking yes. He has however inadvertently attached himself to you binding him to you. You and he share one soul at the moment which is the only way he has continued to exist without becoming a mindless beast."

Merilee felt her heart thundering in her ears and she tried to make sense of what he was telling her. "B-but what does that mean?"

"It means my dear that you share a soul meant for a single body with another. Any time he feels intense pain you may feel it. Any time he powers up to his full potential he draws his strength from you. And if he dies you will die as well." Beerus informed her.

Merilee felt like she was reading some story and this wasn't real. Her vision grew hazy and she swayed in her seat. Whis appeared just as she fainted collapsing forwards and catching her. He frowned looking down at the young woman worriedly.

"Milord you did not have to be so blunt. You know how fragile mortals are especially females." Whis lectured

"Yes I guess I overdid it slightly." Beerus sighed watching as Whis picked up her limp form hanging in his arms

"What further shall we do with this situation milord?" Whis asked curious

"It needs to be rectified immediately and balance needs to be restored. I need to see this Gotenks and those who created him." Beerus said

"That would be Son Goku's son and Prince Vegeta's Son." Whis informed

"Very well bring them hear immediately and take her back to her room." Beerus commanded going back to reading his scroll

"As you wish Milord." Whis said bowing his head and carrying Merilee back to her room 

Gotenks' eyes went wide and he gripped his chest giving a hoarse cry falling on the ground curling on his side. Goku knelt down worriedly trying to calm him by gripping his arm as he thrashed and made choking noises.

"Gotenks!" he cried in shock

Finally, after a minute or two the convulsions stopped and he collapsed lying still chest heaving eyes half-lidded. Goku waited a moment before looping his forearm under his head and lifting him. Gotenks found the strength to sit up grabbing Goku's shoulders as the older Saiyan helped him. He trembled feeling the last bits of pain fading from his body.

"Are you all right?" Goku asked

"I don't know." Gotenks breathed curiously looking at his hands

"It was your chest right?" Goku asked and Gotenks nodded

"It felt like someone was scooping everything out inside of me with something dull." He said softly

"Have you ever felt that before?"

"No that was the first time."

Goku frowned and quickly put his two fingers to his forehead "We need to figure this out and I think I can find Merilee now."

"Take me there!" Gotenks said desperate

"Calm down I will hold onto me." Goku instructed engaging his Instant transmission

Trunks had buried his self in work the last few days. Anything to keep his mind occupied from a certain woman with bright green eyes. It also kept him from wanting to explore the urge to go to Goku's house kill a certain doppelganger of his and steal that girl right out from under him and show her just exactly what a real man was made of. Upon his return to his office he had practically mauled his secretary pulling her into his office and ripping her clothes off. She was about ten years older than him and married but they had had a tryst or two before when his Saiyan blood was being particularly virile.

Listening to her soft pants and groans as he let himself get lost inside of her did little too distract him but helped ebb his hunger just enough. He had made her orgasm no less than four times before he even reached his peak buried inside her. After their hot interlude he had let her take a shower in his personal bath room and provided clothes and a company car to take her home immediately. Her name was Sylvia and she was every bit the perfect professional even when it came to the physical side of business. He gave her a few days off, a raise, and a bonus. She smiled at him before using his private elevator to go to the garage to meet his driver.

It was late in the evening and he was past quitting time but he couldn't bring himself to go home Capsule Corp. still smelled like her. So again he would sleep on his couch and try to calm himself as he had done for years. There wasn't anything particularly attractive or special about Merilee. He had dated and slept with much more accomplished, cultured, and beautiful women. In fact he could, if he wanted, seduce just about any woman. His speculations were that it was because she had denied him he was never someone to be told no in battle, business, or the bedroom. Or it could be because another male was vying for her attention and she had chosen someone else. He was used to getting what he wanted.

He realized mentally he sounded like an ass but it was who he was and nothing could change that. Trunks growled setting his papers down taking off his glasses and leaning back in his chair. He rubbed his tired eyes not aware of the swirling vortex opening literally right beneath him. Just as his warrior toned sense prickled he gave a shout tumbling backwards and disappearing into the portal as it closed leaving his fallen chair and untouched desk.

He happened to right himself just in time as the portal opened again on pure instinct landing in a crouch. Trunks stood assuming a fighting stance immediately. He had been a part of too many battles against too many strange occurrences to think this was just a coincidence. He was wondering what it was this time a space pirate? Maybe another evil wizard? Possibly something to do with the Kais again?

"Well hello Prince Trunks you have grown into quite the young man." Trunks' eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

Beerus and Whis were standing there staring at him. The god of destruction gave him a lazy smirk and Whis had his ever present amused half lidded glance. Trunks relaxed his stance standing in shock not knowing quite what to do. Finally he gave an awkward bow to both deities.

"H-hello Lord Beerus."

"Oh! He's so handsome." Whis commented

Trunks shuddered at the man's sly smile immediately averting his eyes as Beerus chuckled. "Trunks, if I may use your singular name, I do apologize for the abrupt assembly I am in need of your assistance." Beerus said

"Of course Lord Beerus. What can I do for you?" Trunks asked surprised his mind still drawing a blank at what to do.

"You know of your creation Gotenks?" Beerus asked him

Trunks felt his chest tighten at the mention of the warriors name his eyebrows knitting. "Yes I do Lord Beerus has he done something to offend you?"

"Nothing in particular personally however his existence is causing quite the unbalance and I do require your assistance to rectify this promptly, seeing as how him coming to exist is you're doing as well as your little friend's." Beerus said a tone of accusation gracing his words

Trunks nodded "My apologies Lord Beerus this is true and I would be glad to do what I can to help you."

He didn't really have a choice. Beerus was a god and if a god came to you asking for your assistance who were you to deny them? Especially when that something was your fault to begin with and said god had the power to annihilate your entire world if he so chose to. Trunks swallowed looking at him expectantly.

"I will bring your companion here in a moment. I would ask that for the time being you see to a certain young woman in my possession whom is not feeling well. I believe you may know her." Beerus said looking at Whis who tapped his staff. Merilee's limp and sleeping form appeared out of thin air above him floating softly.

Trunks gasped holding out his arms as she was lowered gently into them. "M-Merilee! What is she doing here?"

"I'm afraid she is the key to all of this. To save us time…." Whis said coming forwards he touched his index finger to Trunks' forehead.

Immediately information rushed into his mind compiling knowledge of the situation in mere seconds. As Whis pulled away Trunks instincts kicked in and he gripped Merilee to himself tighter looking down at her peaceful face.

"She's going to die?" He breathed looking down at her

"Worse than that I'm afraid. All that she is will cease to exist. A single soul is not meant to be shared between two individuals." Whis said sadly laying a hand on her forehead

"I brought you here because I know you hold a strong fondness for this woman. I do not wish for her life to be extinguished in such a manner. She is now under my protection until this manner is sorted out. So I give her to you for the time being until I collect your other companions." Beerus said

"Is she going to wake up?" Trunks asked hopeful

"Yes she is merely sleeping she fainted and I put her into a sleep to relax her body and mind. The poor dear was exhausted." Whis said

"I will do whatever it takes to help her." Trunks said blue eyes landing on Beerus

"Good now Whis will show you to your room and provide you with proper attire. If you require food of any sort he will get your anything you desire." Beerus said

Whis stepped forwards motioning for Trunks to follow. The demi-Saiyan followed the deity Merilee resting in his arms.

Merilee woke up again from the same marshmallow feeling as before but not quite as panicked seeing as how familiar muscular arms held her. She gave a content smile wrapping her arms around a broad chest and pushing her into a strong body nuzzling her face into the chest. Her lips brushed against tight skin over taut muscle that shuddered from her actions. Her hearing picked up a deep chuckle and she let out a somewhat drunken giggle. She loved waking up in his arms. Maybe it had all been just a weird dream before and none of it had been true and she was in Gotenks' arms safe and sound. She tilted her head up vision hazy catching sight of familiar lavender blurred before warm and skillful lips descended onto her own. She gave a soft sigh letting him ravage her mouth his tongue lapping at her lips before tangling with her own. She mewled pressing herself to him demanding more although she still felt fuzzy and weak like cotton was in her head.

Trunks had taken her to her room and laid her on the bed changing into a dark blue gi and black boots. He looked back at Merilee resting on the bed curled up on her side. The dress she was wearing was a bit strange but looked nice on her. He let his long tresses that he had previously tied back hang free. His mother kept begging him to get a haircut but he liked it long. It wasn't like his future counter part's all one length his was styled at least in layers giving him a more sophisticated look. He often times would brush it back in his business meetings and he was told by not just women but men as well it gave him a dangerous devastatingly handsome look. Coming over to the sleeping woman he sat down on the edge of the bed watching her sleep. He reached forwards softly brushing stray strands of hair off her face. His fingertips grazed her cheek and half lidded green eyes opened and she sat up drowsily.

Trunks opened his mouth to saying something but he was silenced as she fell forwards into his chest and practically buried herself into his body. That familiar want ignited inside of him and he gritted his teeth trying to fight it off trembling. When she began nuzzling his chest her lips brushed his skin and heard her content sigh. Trunks chuckled at her actions and a soft giggle followed. That was all he could take before her face tilted up to his soft lips parted and bright green eyes looking at him he swooped down catching her in a heated kiss. Unlike the timid kiss he received from her before she responded with an equal fever matching his kiss with a powerful one of her own. Their tongues dances together as he laid her down climbing over her and she literally pressed up into him wantonly mewling. Trunks grabbed her thigh pulling it up his hand grazing soft pale skin and she arched whimpering as his hand traveled up her thigh to more intimate regions

"Gotenks." She breathed

He stopped immediately hand on her knee looking down at her with wide eyes. Her chest was heaving her eyes hazy still. She had no idea it was him she thought he was Gotenks. Guilt welled in his chest at the fact he had lost control but it was replaced by a sadness soon after all of that passion and response had been because she thought he was a different man. He gave a soft sigh pushing her leg back down and pushing her skirt down leaning forwards he kissed her forehead gently. She whined as he pulled away reaching towards him.

"I won't do this." Trunks breathed

"No don't leave. Please."

"Merilee. Wake up. It's Trunks." He said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her gently

Merilee blinked several times the stupor of Whis' spell wearing off. Her gaze adjusted as she saw the lavender image clarify and her mouth fell open as her eyes picked up on a pair of dark blue eyes. She slapped a hand to her mouth realizing she had just intimately kissed and fondled Trunks Briefs.

"Oh my god!" she cried pulling away from him and backing away to the farthest side of the bed.

Trunks let her go looking at her guilty but pain reflected in his eyes. "Merilee…"

"What? You. Me. Just now!" she squeaked

"Calm down. I thought you knew it was me." Trunks offered softly

Her eyes widened as she let the full severity of her actions sink in. She stood chest heaving and started towards the door. Trunks jumped up following her.

"Hey! Wait a second we need to talk about this." He cried

"NO! We don't." Merilee snapped.

He grabbed her wrist pulling her back "You're not running away from me this time Merilee. If I remember correctly you kissed me too and might I add you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

She rounded on his and slapped him full force in the cheek. Trunks had forgotten she had, like his mother and Chichi, a mean open handed swing. His head snapped to the side and he still somehow maintained his grip on her despite his throbbing cheek.

"OW! Damn it! Why did you do that?" He cried angrily rounding on her holding his cheek teeth bared

Any other time and this might be comical. Any other time he and Gotenks would fight over her just like Tony did for Maria in Westside Story. But this wasn't any other time and the full course of reality and what had just transpired settled heavily on her chest. Tears welled in her eyes and she started trembling. Trunks' gazed softened seeing her trying to hold the tears in. He sighed pulling her gently forwards and she made no move to fight off his embrace.

"Hey it's all right. I'm here with you." He told her softly rubbing her back

"I'm sorry *sniff* that I ….*snort* hit you!" she said her sniffles coming out

He smiled "It's okay I deserved it I took advantage of you I won't do it again I promise. I'm sorry Merilee Come on let's get you back into bed."

Merilee let him pick her up and carry her back to bed. She had no fight left in her to be honest. She still felt very weak from before. She really shouldn't let him be touching her after what had just transpired between them but after the news she had received and he being the only familiar piece of home here she didn't want him to leave. Trunks was determined to fight off his lust at all cost treating her like a piece of glass as he set her on the bed. He sat beside her as she curled her legs underneath her looking at him.

Trunks leaned forwards elbows resting on his thighs muscular shoulders heavy with the weight of a burden he carried now. Merilee could very well die and it was his fault.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Merilee said softly

"I forgot how hard you actually hit but I'll take a thousand if that is what it takes to kiss you like that again." Trunks said softly smiling at her

Merilee blushed "I-it was nice. Even though I thought you were someone else."

He laughed out right "You really know how to kill a man's ego woman."

Gotenks having said something similar to her once her heart panged. Here she was kissing another man while he was on earth probably worried to death and possibly in pain. Tears slipped down her cheeks as her chin wobbled before she buried her face in her palms crying.

"Hey. Merilee it's going to be okay please don't cry." Trunks said desperately

"How can I not cry! This is awful! Just when I thought things were going okay." She sniffled

"It's not your fault. It's mine. Mine and Goten's and we are going to try to fix it." Trunks said a determined tone to his voice

Merilee wiped her eyes looking at him "How?"

"I don't know yet. Lord Beerus brought him here to fix it and to take care of you. He wants to bring Goten and Gotenks here and we'll do whatever it takes to make it right." Trunks said with a note of finality

"You're not going to hurt him are you?" Merilee asked

Trunks frowned she was always so damn worried about HIM! Never about herself or anyone else just that fool. Trunks knew she was emotionally fragile right now and honestly he didn't want to her to know that Gotenks might cease to exist so right now he was going to lie to her.

"No." He said

"Promise me you won't hurt him." Merilee demanded

"I promise you I will do whatever it takes to help him and you." Trunks said trying to get a roundabout promise without saying her exact words

Merilee seemed satisfied with that timidly she reached forwards wrapped her arms around his neck. He sat there stiff a moment before one arm timidly encircled her. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." He said gently to her


End file.
